


Parenting the Lightwood-Bane Way

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fun, Gen, Holding Hands, Humour, Kissing, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Sex, Shadow Hunters, Vampires, Warlocks, Wolves, little angst, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Magnus and Alexander had been blissfully married for three years when they became parents in the most unexpected way.





	1. Introducing Max and Raph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite from CriissieB who is no longer online.  
> The focus of this AU is a journey and balance of family and relationships and like life itself, It certainly has it's challenges.   
> I hope you enjoy

Alexander and Magnus had been married for three years when a box with a small newborn baby was left on their doorstep. There was no note or anything other than a baby wrapped in a blanket.  
Alexander lifted the box and walked into the apartment.  
Magnus was in mixing a potion when he noticed Alexander carefully place the box down.  
Magnus wondered what was in it and wiped his hands kissing Alexander hello before peering into the box, “Alexander, that is a baby!”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes-It is. It was at the front door!”  
Magnus sighed, “Another little orphan. It looks so peaceful”  
Alexander nodded, “I’ll get on the phone and see who can take it. We really need some kind of process to do this. I don’t feel comfortable just shoving them to anyone.”  
Magnus smiled placing his hand on the middle of Alexanders back, “ Darling, All that we have placed have gone to good homes.”  
Alexander nodded as he knew that was true. Still, he was running out of people that could take them. With no war and everyone doing well the population of all down world clans was growing.  
Alexander looked at Magnus, “Can you do your thing and check if it is healthy”  
Magnus nodded, “Would you like to know if its a boy or a girl”  
Alexander smiled as Magnus was whispering leaning down and running his hand above the little baby in tiny little waves. “He is healthy and about 10 weeks old”

Alexander smiled and walked away starting to send messages. They were supposed to be going to a dinner tonight for the graduating Iron Sisters. Alexander would be attending alone and begrudgingly kissed Magnus goodbye, “You know I hate going to these things alone”  
Magnus jiggled with his tie as he placed his hand on his face, “ I know you won't, but I will say it anyway, Have fun and give my regards to everyone”  
Alexander kissed him on the lips, “I will see you soon unless you want to magic a tornado or something”  
Magnus smiled, “and have the Iron Sisters plot my downfall, Sorry”  
Alexander laughed and nodded as he walked passed the baby and leaned down to say goodbye as it was laying wide awake gurgling.  
Magnus noticed the way Alexanders voice softened and his eyes lit up as the little one smiled at him.

The graduation ceremony was one of the better ones to attend. The Iron Sisters always put on a show and Alexander did enjoy watching them exhibit their fighting techniques. He also knew that everyone who graduated deserved to do so as they were the elite and held in high regard.  
With the ceremony over Alexander stayed for the required glass of champagne before leaving returning home.

Alexander walked in the door noticing all the lights were dimmed. Magnus was laying on the couch and Alexander stood staring at him. Magnus was asleep and the tiny little one was asleep against his chest. The baby had his hand wrapped around Magnus' finger.  
Alexander sat opposite in the chair staring at his peaceful husband. Magnus looked so beautiful. The baby started to grizzle and Alexander watched as Magnus hand automatically rubbed its little back with the baby being soothed back to sleep until waking up another hour later.  
Magnus woke up to an awful smell and babies tears as he opened his eyes he saw Alexander sitting in the chair opposite.  
Alexander looked serious, “I want us to keep him”  
Magnus waived his hand and the smelly dirty nappy was gone replaced with a nice clean one.  
He handed Alexander the baby and then the bottle of milk he had magically created and watched Alexander with him.  
Alexander was expecting a very serious conversation and he was sure he could convince Magnus that they could manage it.  
Magnus simply nodded and that was how their first son named Raphael entered their lives.

Two years later 

Alexander walked in being greeted by Raphael who had drawn runes on himself in black pen demanding the secret password.  
Alexander picked him up and hugged him hard, “Cuddles”  
Raphael giggled feeling Alexanders rough stubble on his own face, “No, that’s not it, Daddy.”  
Alexander carried him into the lounge and their sat Magnus quietly.  
Alexander noticed something was wrong, “What is it”  
Magnus sighed, “Little Max has been returned”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Again?”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes!”  
Alexander nodded, “ Don’t worry Magnus, We will find someone”  
Magnus nodded, “It has to be a warlock. There is no way a shadow hunter or wolf can raise a warlock child, It would be too difficult and very dangerous!”

Max was quite unsettled and Magnus and Alexander were taking turns getting up to him. He had been there 3 days now and they had both had about 10 hours sleep.  
Alexander woke up and it was morning. He had not got up during the night and was sure Magnus hadn’t either.  
Alexander walked towards Max’s room and smiled doubling back and waking Magnus, “Hey, Mags. You have got to come and see this”  
Magnus' eyes bulged open, “What, what is the matter”  
Alexander shook his head, “Quick”  
Magnus placed his dressing gown on and followed Alexander down the hall still half asleep when he turned he smiled. “Oh my”  
Raphael was laying next to Max and they were snuggled together hovering above the mattress on what was a soft fluffy cloud sound asleep.

Alexander and Magnus closed the door and sat in the kitchen whispering to each other not wanting to make a noise when Magnus phone rang and he quickly answered it. Someone had agreed to take Max and Magnus was slightly disappointed and Alexander noticed it in his voice.  
Magnus was confirming the details as Alexander went into the room watching Raphael climb out of the bed, “And what are you doing in here”  
Raphael looked surprised, he didn’t know. He could not remember climbing in.

The day was underway and Alexander was dressing Raphael, “Come on, we are going to the park to play and then dropping Max off at his new home”  
Raphael looked at him, “NO”  
He took off and stood in front of Max who was playing on the floor in the lounge room. “NO”  
Magnus looked at him and raised his eyebrows and Raphael patted Max like a puppy. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Magnus his lip started to quiver and Magnus saw the tear run down Raphael's cheek.  
Magnus and Alexander both stared at each other as Alexander stood up, “Max stays”  
Magnus nodded, “Max stays”  
Raphael smiled, “ Maxie”  
Raphael grabbed Max perhaps a little too hard squeezing him and kissing him as then he started to cry and Magnus and Alexander watched as Raphael held his hand and started singing watching Max settle.  
Magnus canceled the informal adoption and that is how Max came into their lives.

Fifteen years later

Alexander and Magnus had moved the boys back to New York as Maryse now a grandmother took the role seriously and was a very big help when the boys were little.  
Alexander commuted to Alicante daily. The New York Institute had changed rapidly under Isabelle’s leadership and was better for it leading the way with other Institutes following. Isabelle had introduced a childcare center. The Institute had become a technological hub and training center for research and The Institute had also become the center for combat training with Jace running the school that Alexander had set up so all down world children could learn to read and write and perhaps the youth would build bridges between their clans that others could not.  
.  
Magnus and Alexander were sitting at the table watching two teenage boys shovel food into their faces. 

Raphael had turned 17 and was in his senior year of schooling and would graduate soon before training full time as a shadow hunter.  
Max was 15 and he did not take his studies seriously. Max had no ambition to do anything other than play games online and read comics. He was not into sports and was known as the school comedian. No one took Max seriously which was fine with him as he was happy to just plod along.

Raphael spoke while eating, “I will be late today, I am going to the movies with Kim”.  
Magnus smiled asking, “What are you going to see?”  
Raphael was still chewing, “I am not sure? Some ‘chick flick’!”  
Alexander chuckled as Raphael continued swallowing a piece of toast. “Oh I don’t mind- she likes them. I normally fall asleep anyway”  
Magnus winked at him and asked, “I hope your paying?”  
Raphael laughed. “Nope, it’s her turn, I paid last time.”  
Magnus smiled, “How very modern of you”.  
Raphael put his head down, “Not really, I still have to pay for the ice cream, drinks & popcorn”.  
Max raised his head from his bowl and laughed, “sucked in!”  
Max made kissing noises with his lips at his brother.  
Raphael blushed and grabbed his plate off the table. “Shut up Max”  
Alexander gave Max a look, “Hey lay off your brother, It will happen to you one day.”  
Max's face went pale white at the thought, “Noo! Not me-I am not touching any of that love stuff!” 

Alexander looked at Magnus and smiled as the boys rolled their eyes noticing the look between their parents.  
Raphael grabbed Max’s bowl as he inhaled the last bits, “Maranda likes Max!”  
Raphael started to tease his brother and Max shook his head. ‘Shut up Raph! we are just friends”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Both of you shut up-Go, you are going to be late.”  
Raphael walked up to Alexander, kissing him on the cheek. “See ya dad”  
Alexander smiled, “‘Have a good day!”  
He went over to Magnus, “Papa, See you tonight. C’mon Max”  
Magnus smiled as he kissed him on the cheek.  
Max was still eating and nodded. He gave Alexander a hug and then Magnus as he stuffed the last piece of toast and headed for the door.  
Magnus yelled, “Bag Max!”  
Max swore under his breath and Alexander yelled, “Language”  
Max retorted “Its Klingon for bye”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, Max had a mouth like his papa- quick-witted and smart.  
Magnus was trying not to laugh.  
The boys had left and Magnus sighed. “How is it possible that after so long, years, in fact, every morning seems to be just as chaotic as the last!.”

Alexander smiled and whispered into his neck, “You know I think my watch is fast!”  
Alexander pressed gently against him, brushing his teeth nibbling at the base of Magnus ear lobe, he knew it drove Magnus crazy. “I want to make love to my beautiful husband.”  
Magnus sighed as he leaned back into him as he stood at the sink, waving the plates clean and stacked.  
Alexander swung him around to face him, kissing him hard and passionately, he pulled his hips into him and lifted him onto the bench.  
Magnus was surprised, “Here?”  
Alexander nipped Magnus neck softly, “Don’t tell me you are too shy to make love to your husband in the kitchen?”  
“Shy? Me? Darling, I will drag you into the middle of Time square and fuck you senseless in front of everyone.”  
Alexander laughed, “I know you would”  
Their mouths smashed together. Even after 20 years, wanting & needing each other was as strong as ever.  
Alexander entered Magnus slowly allowing Magnus to adjust to him as they started moaning into each other's mouths and necks. Both gripping each other, just each other's touch enough to send them both over the edge.  
Magnus whispered, “Cum inside me baby”  
Alexander groaned he loved hearing Magnus tell him what he wanted. Magnus knew it turned Alexander on and Magnus started to move his hips as Alexander started to thrust hard against him  
Alexander knew Magnus was close, he whispered as he started to stroke him while still thrusting into him, “ That’s it, Come all over my chest Magnus.”  
Magnus lost control, his warlock eyes were glowing as he arched his back as far as he could as he groaned and spurted his hot sticky self all over Alexanders chest.  
Alexander slammed into him releasing himself as Magnus wished. Magnus shuddered feeling Alexander unload inside of him as they both panted smiling at each other. As Alexander lifted some of Magnus sticky self off his chest and placed it in his mouth. Magnus grabbed him and kissed him softly sharing in it.

They were both in the shower as Alexander left first dressing for work.  
There was a message on his phone, It was from Jace. “You are late! Get your pants on and get your ass in here.”  
Alexander kissed Magnus goodbye, “Jace says hi. I'll see you tonight.”  
Magnus smiled kissing him back. 

Magnus stood in the shower thinking about the sex he just had with Alexander.  
It had been a while since they had been that spontaneous.  
It had been a very long while since Alexander had been that spontaneous.  
Magnus smiled to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his double closet doors picking out a dark green camouflage patterned shirt with a black pair of jeans before heading into the lab and checking on his inventory.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are growing up and Max decides to change it up

Magnus looked at the time, He heard the door open quietly and footsteps to a room and the door close. That couldn’t be Raphael, he thought to himself, The fridge is normally hurled open, regardless of his mood. It wasn’t Alexander, he just spoke to him and he had one more meeting before coming home, It had to be Max.  
Magnus placed his book down on the couch. He walked down to his room, “Max?”  
Magnus knocked on his door. He opened the door Max was not there.  
He knocked on the bathroom door, “Max-are you in there?”  
Max exclaimed, “Papa. I am in the bathroom- Geez.”  
Magnus stood back, “Are you ok?’.  
It was not like Max at all, the secrecy-the attitude. But he had been acting strange over the last few weeks or so.  
Max replied abruptly, “I would be if I could get some privacy”

Magnus stepped back, Oh teenage boys were a nightmare, all hormones.  
One minute happy the next angry or upset, it was exhausting. 

Magnus stood in the kitchen waiting for him to come out. The front door opened and Alexander walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the lips, “I missed you today”  
Magnus kissed him back and Alexander noticed Magnus had a worried look on his face.  
Alexander placed his hand on his. “What’s the matter.”  
Magnus sighed, “Max is in the bathroom, He has been in there a long time. “  
Alexander smiled. “The way he eats it is no surprise.”  
Magnus shook his head, “He snuck in and went straight to the bathroom, he hasn’t come out? If it was Raphael, then maybe – But Max? I am worried about him”  
Magnus pushed Alexander, “Go see what’s wrong with him.”  
Alexander looked at Magnus, “Why didn’t you just- you know-magic a window”  
Magnus stared at him, “Because you made me promise not to! Apparently, young men need privacy” Alexander nodded knocking on the door, “Hey Max- Are you ok?”  
There were sighs and mutterings as Max replied “YES! Could I just have some privacy”  
Alexander stood and looked at Magnus. Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
Alexander softened his voice, “Is this like the time you got your zipper stuck?’  
Max sighed “NO”  
Alexander was getting annoyed, “Is someone in there with you?”  
Max huffed. “NO. Can you just leave me alone! PLEASE‘  
Alexander sighed, “Max-open the door”  
Max replied, “NO”  
Alexander looked at Magnus, “Max if you don’t open the door I will get Papa to do it. I mean it!”  
Max was incredulous, “You wouldn’t”.  
Alexander nodded, “I will! I mean it, what’s going on in there?”  
Max sighed, “Fine- I’ll open the door”  
Magnus whispered, “oh my god- he has cut his own hair!”  
Alexander looked at Magnus with a wry smile. There was silence.  
Max seemed nervous, “Just- Just don’t say anything”  
Alexander and Magnus stood back, Magnus whispered “Oh No! He has bought acid wash jeans!” Alexander shot Magnus a look, “Ok we promise!”  
The door opened slowly and Max at first looked the same, he lifted his head. Magnus & Alexander just stood dumbfounded.  
The look of shock on their faces was obvious. Max wore foundation and thick black eyeliner with electric blue mascara, grey eye shadow, and soft pink lipstick. His hair was so filled with Gel, spiking up in a rough and messy look.

Alexander and Magnus stood there speechless  
Max lowered his head, “You hate it!”  
He looked at Alexander expecting his disapproval. This was what Max was most afraid of If his parents hated it- and they were pretty excepting of most things, Max would be crushed.  
Alexander walked up to him, “You look beautiful Max- It suits you! You should borrow some of Papas glitter gel.”  
Alexander cupped his son's face, ‘Really beautiful’.  
Magnus stood in awe watching his husband be as calm and caring as he possibly could, it was overwhelming. Max turned to Magnus, but you hate it! Noticing how quiet Magnus was, a tear rolling down his face. Alexander chimed in, “Oh no, he is just relieved you didn’t buy acid wash jeans.”  
Max almost glowed, for the first time ever he actually felt good about himself, His chest puffed out. “So you really think it's ok?”  
Once again Max searched both his parents for their approval. Alexander & Magnus nodded agreeing. Max stared at them both, “Because if you think it looks stupid you should just tell me, It doesn’t matter, I can wash it off.”  
Magnus touched his hair, “Don’t you dare, you look great!”  
Max started to cry, it was not what he expected at all.  
Alexander wiped a tear from his cheek- “Now I am no expert, But I am pretty sure the tears will make your mascara run. Am I right Papa?”  
Magnus was a blubbering mess, Not because his son had put on makeup. Simply because his son was strong enough at 15 to know who he wanted to be and his husband was so loving and kind, he supported him without hesitation.  
Magnus watched Max, Truth be told, It was far too much. Makeup took practice and Magnus did not feel the need to explain in any detail tonight.  
Magnus touched his face, running his hand down one side, “and this, where did you get this?”  
Alexander had not noticed the earring, a little overwhelmed by the makeup.  
Magnus touched the earring, “That’s a very expensive earring. That’s a diamond-How did you get that?’  
Max smiled, “Aunty Izzy took me to this place, she said she used to have 2 but she lost one in a demon fight and since she can not wear just 1,”  
Alexander smiled. “ Well Max, I think you look great- It really suits you.”  
Magnus agreed.  
Max wanted just one more thing “There is one thing, I wondered whether you could take me shopping Papa, I have saved some money, but I really don’t want a new Xbox or games.”  
Magnus nodded. “Of course- where do you want to go? Paris? Milan?”  
Max stood thinking, “How about Tokyo”.  
Magnus and Alec looked at each other and Magnus nodded. “Tokyo sounds great.”  
Max hugged him, “Thank you, Papa. I better change before Raph gets home”  
Alexander shook his head, “No stay that way, this is who you are- Raph will be fine. You may want to fix your mascara though”  
Max smiled and went back into the bathroom. He had never been so happy. 

Alexander and Magnus stood out on the balcony. Alexander placed his hand into the small of Magnus back, “Are you ok. “  
Magnus nodded. “Alexander, you constantly amaze me.”  
Alexander leaned into him and whispered. “He reminds me of his Papa.”  
Alexander wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed him softly. “Remember when we first went to Tokyo?”  
Magnus turned to him, ‘Why don’t we all go on Saturday. “  
Alexander nodded and smiled, “If we can pry Raph away from Kim.” 

The movies had not gone well, Raph had come home annoyed, slamming the door and almost tearing the door off the fridge. Alexander was already in the kitchen as Raph started pulling anything edible out. He already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway.“How did the movies go?’  
Raph shook his head, “It was awful. Oh dad, I almost chucked and Kim is angry at me, she doesn’t want to go out with me anymore. Apparently, I am no fun!”  
Alec smiled, “Did you fall asleep again?”  
Raph slammed the door of the fridge, sighed and nodded.  
Alec laughed. “Maybe movies aren’t your thing!”  
That was more of a statement than a question.  
Raph continued, “apparently I snore when I sleep”  
Magnus turned the corner, “Like a steam train.”  
Raph crossed his arms, “Well it won't be happening again so I won't have to worry about it.”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh please you guys fight all the time- by next week, things will be fine”  
Raf shook his head,” No, I am over it. She is always telling me what to do & even when I do it- It's still not good enough! Nothing I do makes her happy.”

Alexander was thinking maybe he should have sent a text to Raph about Max.  
Raph looked at Magnus realizing for the first time since he had arrived home, something was not right.  
He stopped what he was doing, “You have been crying, Papa?”.  
Raph was very protective of Magnus, He hated seeing any of his family upset. “Where’s Max?”  
Alexander sensed his panic, “In his room,”  
Alexander was about to say something when Max walked out and opened the fridge attacking a large bottle of Chocolate milk after playing online games for 3 hours straight. He had almost beaten the best player in the world. Next time he would beat him for sure.  
Ralph's eyes lit up looking at Max, “Hey Max, Nice look- love the eyeliner”  
Max smiled, “Thanks”  
Raph kissed Max on the top of the head, “Oh and the earring, nice touch!”  
Alexander and Magnus beamed- Raph had once again fulfilled his duty as the supportive big brother.  
Max watched as Raph grabbed the chocolate milk out of his hand, “Papa and I are going to Tokyo to do some shopping on Saturday, Hey I know, we should all go”  
Raph nodded, “What? Dads not taking you?”  
Max looked at him and replied, “Are you freakin crazy”  
Magnus laughed. They were all now sitting around the table.  
Alexander smiled, “What? I could take your brother shopping”  
They all scoffed at him and Raph rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. “No offense dad, but uncle Jace would be a better choice!”  
Max screwed up his face, “oh god nooo! Aunty Izzy offered but well, I don’t have that much money and well I thought Papa would be a better choice”  
Alexander feigned a stab through the heart, “You are all so cruel.”  
They chatted for a while and The boys kissed their parents good night and went to bed and Magnus and Alec curled up on the lounge.  
Magnus laid between Alexanders legs with his back against Alexanders chest and a glass of red wine. He ran his arm down Alexanders leg. “Who would have thunk it”  
Alexander chuckled, “I can't believe you were worried he had bought acid wash jeans.”  
Magnus finished his wine. “Come on- let’s go to bed Shadow Hunter, I have a lot of fond memories of Tokyo”  
Magnus grabbed his husband's hand and lead him to the bedroom.  
Alexander moaned, “Oh I don’t remember doing this in Tokyo”


	3. EYELINER Don't leave home with out it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little here a little there...a lot of eyeliner everywhere

This morning was a little different to the usual, Magnus and Alexander were in bed as Magnus looked at the time, he looked again, “Crap, Alexander its nearly 8. I can’t hear the boys.”  
Alexander flew out of bed. Raph and Max were nowhere to be seen. They were not at the table and not in their beds but their bags were by the door. He could hear Raph and Max in the bathroom. Max said, “No you were right, It looks better like that.”  
Raph interjected, “Here, let me”  
Alexander listened wondering what were they doing as Max said “You don’t have to you know”  
Raph laughed. “Oh I don’t know, I think it suits me, just that though.”  
Alexander knocked, “It's 8, you guys need to eat and get to the Institute.”  
Max walked out first. Alexander stood back, the makeup was thinner and lighter than before, no colored lipstick, just lip gloss.  
Alexander smiled,” You look great Max.”  
Max beamed and headed for the kitchen, “Thanks, dad. I am starving”  
Alexander rolled his eyes, “What's new”  
Then Raph appeared, Alec raised his eyebrow.  
Raph asked battering his eyelids, “Do you think it suits me?”  
Alexander nodded and smiled. "Makes your eyes stand out.”  
Raph laughed, “Yeah it does hey.”  
Alexander grabbed his arm, “But what are you doing wearing it?”

Raph stood back and lowered his voice nearing a whisper as Max had already headed for the kitchen, “Well Max was a little bit nervous about going to the Institute today with his new head! So I decided to make it a family thing.”  
Alec smiled. “You are going to make Papa cry!”  
Raph nudged Alexander, “Would not be the first time!”  
Alexander ruffled his sons head and pointed to the kitchen, “GO”  
Magnus was still half asleep and decided everything was too hard so he waved his hand and there were piles of Pancakes, waffles Juice, and fruit and most importantly coffee appeared on the table.  
Max kissed Magnus on the cheek as he sat down, “ Oh I love it when you sleep in”  
Magnus pointed to the chair for Max to sit. He looked at Max and noticed less makeup than yesterday, “You look great, it's perfect,”  
Magnus was slowly inhaling the coffee, slowly waking up.  
Max had a mouthful of pancakes, “Thanks Papa- Raph helped”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow and then he watched as Raph sat down, Magnus was stunned. Raph was wearing eyeliner. He looked at his eldest son in awe as Raph winked, “Only fair really! I have sat for hours watching Kim get ready for anything, and well I never thought all that makeup crap would come in handy, but there you go.”  
Magnus raised his coffee cup to salute his oldest son, feeling very emotional.  
Max lent in with a mouthful of food, "Papa, Can you portal us to the institute?”  
Magnus smiled,” It’s not your birthday!”  
Raph interrupted, “Come on Pops!”  
Magnus shot Raph a look as Alexander choked on his coffee as Raph paused, “Too early?”  
Alec smiled & nodded his head.  
Magnus looked at Max, ‘Yes Max- You can get a lift, your brother can run."  
Raph had a feeling this was not going to be as much fun as he thought.  
Max flashed his pearly white teeth into a huge smile, “ The thing is Papa, I need Raph to come with me. He is wearing eyeliner and I don’t want him to get hassled.”  
Magnus couldn’t help himself, “Fine, but only this once and I suggest you grab your things and run or you’ll be late”  
All of a sudden a large dog appeared as Raph and Max looked at each other and grabbed more food from the table as Raph grabbed his bag and Max’s as they bolted through the portal.  
Magnus smiled, “Have a good day my babies”  
He heard Raph yelp as Alexander laughed and finished his coffee.  
Raph had sent a message to his Aunty Isabelle who never left home without eyeliner and another to Aunt Clary begging Uncle Jace to wear eyeliner today. He ended with, “Just tell Uncle Jace it is a new family thing!”  
Raph knew if anyone could get Uncle Jace to do anything it would be his Aunt Clary.

Jace had watched as Max and Raph arrived at school. Max looked way different. It suited him though and Jace was humbled by the 15 yr old nephews courage.  
Magnus was finishing his cup of tea while Alexander was in the shower. He saw his phone buzz on the table and so did Alexanders at the same time. The worst thoughts entered his head. It had not gone well for Max. He grabbed his phone and opened the message expecting the worst. There in front of him was a picture of Jace with eyeliner on from Clary with a copy of the text Raph had sent her with the words 'You & Alec should be very proud' and 2 little crosses that were meant as kisses.  
Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek, He couldn’t believe it. Alec appeared fully dressed ready for the busy day ahead.  
Alexanders heart filled with sadness, “Oh Magnus, what’s the matter?”  
Magnus looked at him, as Alec wiped the tear from his face, “Check your phone!”  
Alexanders heart pounded, he grabbed his phone and opened it, he saw exactly the same thing as Magnus had. Alexander hugged him tightly laughing, “Jace wearing eyeliner- Oh I have got to see this.” 

Magnus smiled. Not that he ever doubted but the fact that Jace would do something like that melted his heart.  
Alec grabbed his coffee,” You know Clary made him right?”  
Magnus laughed as Alec held him tightly reminding him that their boys were well loved.  
Magnus nodded as Alec let go kissing him softly. Magnus watched him walk back into the bedroom seconds later he reappeared came walking straight up to Magnus, “I need you to stop crying and focus, this is important.”  
Magnus saw the intensity in his eyes, wondering what it could be. Alexander brandished an eyeliner as if it were a Steele and handed it to Magnus, “Just eyeliner, nothing else.”  
Magnus smashed his lips into Alec’s. “ You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

The briefing had started, Jace was delegating the missions for the day and training schedules and had given the updated report and acknowledged that the vampires & wolves were once again feuding over territory and where possible for the Shadow Hunters to stay out of it. He ended with “Any Questions?”  
Marcus who was a very talented warrior but had a big mouth and very bombastic spoke, “Yeah I have a question, What's with the makeup? It is not Halloween. If I’d known I would have had my nails done.” He laughed loudly and his friends giggled and laughed.  
Raph shot him a look as Raph did not like Marcus, Marcus was a loud mouth bully, If Raph was a warlock he would have turned him into a big pile of dog shit. 

Raph noticed as Max placed his head down. 

Jace wanted to smack Marcus in the head, but public humiliation would have to do.  
Jace looked directly at him, with the coldest glance making Marcus freeze with fear, once again, Marcus had opened his mouth without thinking and regretted it. He might be the Alpha male of the school, but not of the Institute, That was always Jace Herondale. 

Jace sighed, “The eyeliner is a Lightwood Bane family tradition, It represents strength & courage. Not all Shadow Hunters were Invited to participate, so if you didn’t get the memo- perhaps you could try again next year.”  
Everyone laughed, they were laughing at Marcus the moron, not with him and he knew it.  
His face went bright red. Jace noticed them all checking their phones to see if they had received an Invite.  
A second later, A girl shouted out, “I got one!”  
Then another 3 of Marcus best friends got one. Max slowly raised his eyes to meet Jace who was standing at the front and winked at him.  
Raph smiled not sure who was the sender, but it had Max or Magnus wrote all over it. Marcus had slinked off.  
By lunchtime half of them, boys and girls were wearing eyeliner. There were posters on the walls and a party organized for that night.  
Alec entered the institute expecting to be stared at and did not concern himself with the thoughts of younger Shadow Hunters. 

To his surprise the mood was quite jovial, he passed 2 boys and nodded, noticing they were wearing eyeliner. They nodded at him in a way giving & asking for his approval. He even received a wink from one of them before the young boy said,’ Good morning Mr. Lightwood Bane. 

Alec noticed the poster, it read ’Strength & Courage the Lightwood-Bane way-Party tonight in the ballroom.!"  
He looked around for Max & Raph, they were nowhere to be seen. He knocked on Jace office door. Jace answered before he realized who it was? “What”  
He looked up and saw Alec by the door, “What in Angels is going on.”  
Jace shook his head laughing, “Welcome to the Lightwood Bane cosmetic factory”  
Alec lifted his brow, Jace had told him about this mornings briefing and Alec had laughed so hard – he almost burst.  
Jace continued, "By bloody lunch, everyone will be wearing it."  
Jace shook his head as Alec smiled, “It does bring out your eyes”  
Jace snorted and the pitch in his voice raised “I had no choice-Clary threatened to go shopping with Izzy if I didn’t, for 2 days! “  
Alec walked up to him and hugged him. “Thanks, So what’s on for today,?”  
Jace looked at him, “The biggest thing is the Social committee budget for the party tonight. Tell Magnus, I am sending him the bill.”  
Alec shook his head in disbelief. “Have you seen Max or Raph?’  
Jace nodded, “ Max is probably in the toilet helping boys put eyeliner on and Raph is training. Oh, you two are helping control tonight. Uncle Simon is playing”  
Alec shook his head, “Who organized that?”  
Jace looked at him. “Raph. This is all Raph. Since Magnus sent Texts to everyone during the briefing.”  
Alec stopped, “Magnus didn’t do that!”  
Jace thought It had Magnus all over it! Then Jace and Alec said in unison, “Max!”  
Jace shook his head, “ So he can use his magic when he wants too! I am not sure who is head of the Institute- You, Me or Raph & Max. “

Magnus was busy making potions, still annoyed he could not source the actual dragon's teeth from Bulgaria he needed and would have to substitute with Russian. His phone made a distinctive noise and started to flash, he picked it up and read the message.  
Dear Mr & Mr. Lightwood Bane,  
You are cordially invited to attend the ’Strength & Courage the Lightwood-Bane way’-tonight in the ballroom.’ Special Guest ‘DJ Simon V’ 8 pm (Yes there will be food and adults).  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, He then phoned Alec. Alec picked up his phone as he was still in Jace’s office.  
“Alexander, I received an invitation to a party, Is there something you should be telling me?”  
Alec turned his back on Jace, “Oh there are many things I should be telling you. Let's start with how amazing you are and how never a day goes by where I don’t pinch myself as I am the luckiest man alive and I love you. “  
Magnus smiled, “ and I love you”  
Alec smiled, “ Enough to play chaperone at a dance. The social committee is going all out”  
Magnus laughed, “Ah yes, the very over eager Ms. Elizabeth, got to hand it to her, she does have class.”  
Alec looked up and there she was standing at the door, “ I will let her know you approve”  
She literally bowed to Alec as she passed him, Alec nodded and raised an eyebrow to Jace who couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as he tried to be serious. She was assertive to a point, However, she would get very excited and nervous around her peers to eager to please.  
Jace looked up at her, “Very well done you have excelled. It looks like you have it all under control.”  
Her smile was so wide he could almost see her skull.  
“Oh really! Oh, thank you1 So no changes at all?“  
Jace shook his head, “No. I just hope you can organize it in time,”  
She jumped off her chair, “Oh yes, Thank you, thank you” she bowed once again and walked out.

Jace could no longer hide it, He started laughing so hard mimicking her bowing to Alec.  
Alec shoved him as it always made him feel uncomfortable.  
Jace stood still laughing, and waved his hand. “Oh, that’s not the funniest bit,”  
Alec stood staring at him waiting for more information, “ I am not the one paying for the flaming ice sculptures and acrobats “  
Alexander exclaimed, "WHAT!"  
He couldn’t really be upset and he couldn’t help but think that Raph organized the expensive sculptures as payback for this morning’s episode with the dog.  
Alec just laughed. “ That boy will never learn. I will see you tonight”  
Max was the first home and had relayed all the day’s events, even those that Magnus was already aware of.  
Magnus did not get a word in at all. He found it slightly amusing that Max could actually, eat, breathe and talk all at the same time. 

Raph came home next and quickly jumped in the shower to get ready as he was leaving even earlier to help set up.  
Alec walked in as Raf was leaving he kissed his dad on the cheek and yelled, ”See you guys there”  
Alec and Magnus looked at each other, Magnus smiled, “Must be a girl”  
Alec shook his head, “No I don’t think that’s it. Have you received the bill from Jace?”  
Magnus shot him a look and new instantly Raph had down something special.  
Magnus stared looking at Max, “Max- 10 min shower, I mean it”  
Max nodded and turned the tap off at exactly 9 minutes and 30 seconds.  
Magnus noticed and yelled, “30 seconds to spare”  
Max retorted, “Cool- I’ve got credit”.


	4. A New War is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gets himself into a battle of his own and Magnus and Alexander are reminded of just how quickly things can change.

Alexander and Magnus were ready waiting for Max as Max, like always, was taking his time. 

Max had put on every shirt he owned before settling for a blue and silver collared shirt which slipped over his head, black jeans and a pair of black boots with silver buckles. His hair was gelled and he was in the process of finishing his make up.

Alexander was becoming impatient, “Max, Come on!”  
Max swung around the corner brandishing the eye pencil like a Steele, “Perfection takes time Dad! Style and class cannot be rushed!”  
Alexander nodded agreeing, “I know! and when you find some you can take as long as you like”  
Max fiend shock swirling around the corner with his eyebrow raised, “Ohh low blow Dad! This is serious!”  
Alexander nodded, “I know- I have the bill! ”

Max finally appeared slightly nervous, “I think I should change my shirt!”   
Magnus and Alexander yelled in unison, “NO!”   
Magnus turned to Max, “You look very handsome Max. Very grown-up.”  
Alexander noticed the slight change of tone in Magnus voice. Magnus was right, this was one of those moments as parents where it was obvious that Max was growing into a young man.   
Alexander nodded, “ You do look great. Come on let's go.”  
Magnus leaned into Max and ruffled his hair a little using his magic as he waved his hand across it adding electric blue glittery tips to Max’s hair.  
Magnus turned to his husband and grinned noticing once again Alexanders collar had tucked underneath his jacket. He leaned over fixing the collar of Alexanders jacket as he had done thousands of times before.   
Alexander leaned in and kissed Magnus affectionately on the cheek, “We don’t deserve you!”  
Magnus smiled and made a portal for them to travel through, They left the living room of the loft and arrived in the foyer of the Institute just by the ballroom door.

As they entered Magnus stepped back and drew his breath as did everybody else who had entered the room, sliding his hand on Alexanders back, “Oh my!”.   
Alexander whispered into his ear, “I am glad you like it- We are paying for it! Flaming ice sculptures are not cheap.”   
Alexander was waiting for Magnus's reaction and he just looked around taking everything in, “I should set dogs on him more often! Outstanding!” 

Alexander touched the inside of Magnus's hand brushing his finger into his palm. “Tonight will be great!”  
Magnus smiled and whispered, “Later tonight will be better”.  
Alexander blushed and Max swung around and looked at both of them annoyed, “Please, I am right here!”  
Alexander grinned, “What?”   
Max just shook his head, “The love stuff! ” 

Raph and Steve approached and Raph placed his hands on his hips, “Well what do you think”  
Magnus was impressed and as more people arrived. Max certainly was drawing attention to himself. His new look was doing wonders for his ego and Max seemed very busy. If he wasn’t up on stage as Assistant DJ to Uncle Simon. He was on the dance floor with his friends or at the food table.

Occasionally Max would look around the room for his parents, then for Raph hoping everyone was having as good a time as he was.

Max was on the dance floor when one of his friends placed her arms around his neck and pressed against him. Max was not sure what to do and became nervous. He removed the girl's hands casually and politely excusing himself making his way to the bathroom before joining Raph and Steve back near the food table.

Max was filling his plate and his mouth as Raph looked at him, “Are you having a good time?”  
Max nodded, “Yes. Except …”  
Raph looked at him, “What?”  
Max shook his head, “Nothing”  
Raph changed his posture standing up straight looking around the room, “Did something happen, Did someone say something?”  
Max shook his head, “No- Its just that..I have been pinched on the ass at least 6 times!”  
Raph laughed, “Is the blind society here?”  
Max had a mouthful of food as he muttered, “Very funny”

Raph was talking to Steve about reforming their band.   
Steve thought it was a great idea, but with the twins gone, they would have to find a drummer and a lead singer.  
Their conversation was interrupted by a group of 4 girls who approached. 

Raph instantly noticed Mavis as she walked behind the others. The girl who was studying to be an Iron Sister and who could kick anyone’s ass in combat training was not known for her sense of humor. She was always so serious and studious and always seemed slightly separated from the other girls. Her hair was normally tied back and she always wore long t-shirts and pants.   
That was up until tonight. Her bright red dress hugged her body and her hair fell down her back in long ringlets. The hem of the dress sat just above her knee and she had boots on.  
Her skin was as black as night and her eyes were big and brown.

Raph and Steve were going through names of possible drummers and singers when one of the girls said, “Why not get a girl”  
Raph laughed, “Chicks can’t sing Heavy Rock”

Suddenly it was as if the ground opened up and a line was drawn between them. The girls seemed to move into combat formation as Steve stepped aside closer to Max.

Mavis folded her arms standing directly in front of him, “ You can not be serious!”  
Raph nodded, “ Chicks are fine for pop or country, Jazz or soul- but they can't sing heavy rock.”

Mavis scoffed, “ Crap! There are some awesome female rock singers. You Raph Lightwood Bane are nothing but a sexist chauvinistic misogynist pig.”

The girls agreed and Raph was verbally blasted. The girls standing with them declared ‘war of the sexes’ naming well known female rock singers. 

Magnus elbowed Alexander in the ribs to watch what was going on as Raph looked like he was under attack.   
Magnus leaned in, “Let's get some food shall we”  
They moved closer to overhear the great debate.   
Raph placed his hand up to surrender, “Okay, Fine- Girls can sing Heavy Rock”  
Mavis had her hands on her hips, “Oh and let’s add patronizing to it! ”

Steve and Max were discussing how long Raph had to live.

Mavis looked at Max and Steve, “And what about you two fools!”  
Steve shook his head, “No! This is all Raph”  
Mavis looked at Max as Max shook his head “Don’t look at me, I am a feminist”  
Mavis turned back to Raph looking him up and down, “ Actually its discrimination. You think equality is funny. Your problem is you are intimidated by women”  
Raph raised his eyebrow, “Only some!”  
Steve butted in, “Most just scare him shitless”  
Everyone laughed except Mavis, “ Well!”  
Raph shrugged, “Well what?”  
Mavis rolled her eyes, “Are you going to let girls audition?”  
Raph shrugged, “I never said they couldn’t. If any girls want to audition fine- I just don’t think any will bother- or be any good. That’s all!”  
Mavis nodded, “So what about a female drummer”  
Raph laughed, “Chicks aren’t drummers”  
Everyone caught their breath as Raph looked at them, “What? Fine- Auditions will be tomorrow afternoon in the music room. If you think you can handle it!”

There were sounds of ooo and rrrrr.

Mavis was so angry her chest was heaving and her eyes were on fire as she pressed her finger into Raph's chest. “ Challenge excepted”

One of the other girls flicked her hair, “Come on Mavis- Girls. Let's move somewhere where there is intelligent life forms.”

In pack formation, they turned and left with Mavis looking at Alexander, “With all due respect Sir, You son needs to be taught a lesson!”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, slightly intimidated himself as Magnus could not help but smile.

Magnus, Alexander, Max, Steve, and Raph were left standing there watching the group disperse with other young boys shaking there heads at Raph unable to believe he could be that stupid.

There was silence as Raph blurted out, “Isn’t she awesome!”

Magnus, Alexander, Max, and Steve all turned to Raph with different expressions on their faces wondering if they had heard correctly as Raph was still watching as she walked to the dance floor and started dancing with her friends.

Steve shook his head, “She is going to eat you alive”

Raph nodded, “What a way to go!”

Max shook his head and patted Raph on the back, “Strength and Courage Bro”

Magnus and Alexander both looked at each other as Magnus shook his head and Alexander started laughing.

Simon spoke “Well guys, this is the last song for the night, I hope everyone has had a great time, I know I did. Oh, and there is a flyer on how to remove eyeliner, make sure you grab one of those on the way out!. Max will upload a video tomorrow! Remember-Strength & courage comes in all forms! Lights out!”

Max had positioned himself on stage with Simon to avoid the ‘last dance’ and Raph and Steve were standing by themselves with some other boys.

The lights went out for a minute as Magnus ran his finger lightly up the inside of Alec’s thigh, “I know what I could do in a minute!”   
Alec bit his lip, still, after so many years, Magnus could get that reaction. Alec turned into Magnus and kissed him softly and slowly on the lips as Magnus melted into him.

The lights came back on and Max appeared beside them as everyone started to leave.  
“Oh by the Angels, Get a room.”   
They separated, giggling like those young teenagers around them. 

It was now time to pack up and as people were leaving Magnus stepped into the middle of the room, “On behalf of Alexander and myself, I would like to thank the social committee for all their hard work, so the cleanup is on me!” 

Magnus waved his hands and all the decorations disappeared into boxes, the food tables which looked like they had been savaged by wild animals became clean and all the chairs neatly stacked.   
Everyone was grateful, especially the other parents who were just as eager to get home.

Magnus, Alexander, Raph, and Max were standing together as Steve left to go home.

Magnus formed a portal and held they all walked through. When Magnus entered the portal he felt a weird energy. They were coming through when Magnus could hear a faint sound behind him, “Pa Pa “  
As if someone was miles away. Max was being dragged by something. Magnus reacted quickly, he pushed Alexander and Raph through the portal both of them landing awkwardly onto the floor as Alexander stood up Max flew out next with Magnus quickly following closing the portal instantly and breathing hard.

Alexander grabbed Max, “Are you ok”  
Max nodded as he wiped the tears falling from his cheeks as Alexander saw the sweat pouring off Magnus. 

Alexander rushed to him, “Magnus! Are you alright. What happened?”

Magnus was still trying to work that out. He wasn’t sure, “ I…I don’t know!”

Alexander held him wiping the sweat from Magnus's face feeling Magnus's heart beating rapidly against him.

Magnus waved his hands and there did not seem to be anything else in the room. He placed his hands up and the walls of protection engulfed the Loft.

They all sat looking at each other as Magnus turned to Max. “ As of tomorrow- You start warlock training”  
Max shook his head, “ Papa, I don’t….”  
Magnus's eyes glowed as he hissed at Max, “ Oh my apologies, Did you think that was a request? ”  
Max looked at Alexander pleadingly, “Dad! ”  
Alexander shook his head, “ Max, If Papa was not here what would you have done. Self-defense Max- You need to do it!”  
Raph looked at Max, “I think you should”  
Max stood up and brushed himself off, “Fine. But I don’t need….”

Magnus had run out of patience and zapped him into the wall ensuring it was not hard enough to hurt, just enough for him to feel it.  
Max couldn’t believe it, “What was that for?”  
Magnus stood with his arms folded, “Had you known what to do, You could have blocked it.”

Max sighed knowing there was no point in arguing. “Fine. I am going to bed!”

Raph knew Max was upset and went to talk to him as Alexander walked up to Magnus, “What happened”  
Magnus looked at him, “Kidnap attempt”  
Alexander pulled back as an ache hit his stomach, “Who? What? You don't think it was Asmodeus do you?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. Something else. I don’t know. But whatever it is- It’ s not good. The darkness and despair is overwhelming!”

Magnus walked into his study and started flicking through books as Alexander approached him running his finger down Magnus back, “But we are safe now?”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, I think so- for now”

Alexander kissed the nap of Magnus's neck as Magnus started to relax Alexander whispered, “Then let's go to bed”  
Magnus nodded before they were interrupted by Raph yelling, “PaPa-Dad!”  
Within seconds Magnus and Alexander were in Max’s room.

Max was in full worlock mark his horns were glowing and his skin was blue he was shaking and Magnus grabbed both his hands and smiled, “Max-Look at me!”  
Max did and Magnus started singing letting go of Max’s hand long enough to produce unicorns and rainbows and Alexander and Raph started to join in the singing. It was a silly childhood song, “Galoomp went the little green frog” and they all continued to sing until Max rested against Magnus's chest and finally fell asleep.

Raph looked at Magnus, “I’ll bunk in with Maxie”  
Magnus and Alexander nodded as they left the room.

Max suffered anxiety and always had. He did not like to use his magic as he couldn’t control it and it scared him. Young worlocks going through puberty was hard enough let alone one with serious anxiety.

Alexander questioned whether it was a good idea and Magnus nodded, “He does not have a choice. He needs to protect himself.”  
Alexander nodded, “Do you think it was random?”  
Magnus instincts were saying no but he replied, “Possibly, he was the last to go through”  
Alexander had known Magnus long enough to add, “But you don’t think so”

Magnus shook his head, “No. I don’t!”  
Alexander sighed, "What are we going to do?"  
Magnus laid back on the bed watching as Alexander undressed, "We will worry about that tomorrow. Now I have other priorities"  
Alexander smiled as he rested above Magnus naked, "Hmm, so do I"  
Magnus lifted his hips as Alexander sighed, "Why are your pants still on?"  
Magnus laughed, "You want them off- ..."  
Magnus started to laugh, as Alexander was already pulling them off with his teeth not needing to be told twice.


	5. Something is Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alexander are like most parents. Life often gets in the way and today is one of those days.

Alexander walked into the loft and could feel the tension immediately. It was too quiet. 

Removing his jacket he could see Magnus standing out on the balcony with a glass of whiskey in his hand deep in thought.

Alexander was an experienced negotiator and diplomat and he knew he would have to work hard to negotiate a successful outcome here today. After the scare in the portal, Magnus had insisted that Max, whether he wanted to or not, learned to defend himself with his magic and to say it was not going well would be an understatement.

Max was being Max and refusing to take it seriously deciding to take more of a pacifist approach and simply refuse. Magnus's patience was wearing thin and Alexander had to do something. 

He knocked on Max’s bedroom door.

Max knew by the knock who it was and replied, “Visiting hours are over!”  
Alexander sighed and opened the door, “ Hey buddy. How’s it going?”  
Max sighed, “You’ll have to ask the Chief Warden!”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow and sat next to Max, “ Max, your safety is important. We just want you to be able to defend and protect yourself. No one, Is asking any more than that.”

Max waved his hand dismissively, “No need! As I am a prisoner in my own home and am unlikely to ever see daylight or feel the soft summer breeze against my face- what is the point?”

Alexander shook his head, “If you put as much effort into your magic as you do being a smart ass-You wouldn’t need it!”  
Max sighed, “Dad, I have been locked up for a week. Please, I need to get out!”

Alexander nodded, “I will talk to Papa. I can do a lot of things Max- but portals are worlock domains. If Papa wasn’t there- You would have been taken. I could not have stopped it! It is my worst fear. Even mundanes learn self-defense. Max, Please help me out!”

Max's eyes filled with tears as his head leaned against Alexanders shoulder, “ Dad, It's not that I don’t want to. It is just hard-I am not good at it and it hurts. I will never be as good as Papa. How can I live up to that! I will only disappoint everyone. Lazy is better than hopeless!”

Alexander knew that was a direct reference to Magnus as Magnus had lectured him on growing up and stop being lazy.  
Alexander sat staring at his son realizing It wasn’t that Max was lazy at all, Max was scared of failing. So scared it impacted him physically displaying itself as anxiety and that was hard enough for any ‘almost’ 16-year-old let alone a young worlock. 

Max’s horns started to glow and he started to turn his natural blue as Alexander wrapped his arm around Max pulling him into his chest as he interlocked his fingers into that of his son’s, I am going to tell you something and you must promise never to tell Papa I told you?”

Max raised his eyebrow, it was rare to have a shared secret with his Dad and he valued it whispering, “I promise”

Alexander looked serious, “When you were three you had a tantrum because Papa would not let you have an elephant so you slammed your feet on the ground and waved your hand, Papa said ‘no’ and you said ‘yes’. Next thing you know there was an elephant in the living room!”  
Max was surprised, “I conjured an elephant when I was 3?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No- you turned Papa into one. I had to call Catarina and get her to change him back.”  
Max's eyes bulged out of his head, “Really!”  
Alexander nodded prodding Max in the chest with his finger, “ Have you ever heard him even mention the word elephant? YOU are the only one who has ever managed to do it. He believes your magic is special and beautiful and he wants you to be proud of who you are. It makes him sad to think you are embarrassed by it- embarrassed by who you are, and it scares him to think that if he wasn’t there- you would be gone.”

Max pulled away, “I am not embarrassed, I just can’t live up to his expectations. What happens if he is wrong. What happens if I can’t control it and hurt someone?”

Alexander nodded, “If Papa is wrong, It will be the third time in 24 years. That’s why you have to learn, so you don’t hurt anyone. If I was a young worlock, I would want someone exactly like Papa to teach me. Unless you don’t trust him?”

Max lowered his head, “I don’t trust myself. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Alexander smiled, “Well I trust you. Raph trusts you and Papa trusts you. How about you trust us? Just think of all the shit you could do to Raph”

Max laughed wiping his eyes and nodded, “I could give him spaghetti hair!”

Alexander gently moved his hand onto Max’s face, “ and if that is the best that you can do, then that will be more than enough! You never know, You could start a new fashion and make a fortune.”

There was silence between them as Max lowered his voice, “Okay. I will try. But block and defend only.”

Alexander hugged him hard, “ Thank you, I will speak to the Chief Warden about lightening up a little. Perhaps I can negotiate day release? ”  
Max nodded, “Thanks, Dad. That would be awesome!”

Alexander climbed off the bed thinking to himself, One down-One to go!

Alexander opened the door and then closed it behind him. He looked over to the balcony to where he last saw Magnus but he was not there. As he turned right Magnus was only a foot away from him, standing by the door listening. Tears were rolling down his face and he could not even speak turning away walking towards the bedroom.

Alexander’s heart stopped. Magnus had heard every word and was obviously upset. Alexander placed his hands against his face sighing as he followed Magnus into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Alexander stood watching as Magnus washed his face and dried it on a fluffy white towel.

He walked up and placed his chin on Magnus's shoulder wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, “I take it you heard the whole thing! “  
Magnus nodded squeezing Alexanders arm with his hand.

Alexander’s tone changed as he breathed across Magnus's neck, “Magnus- What is it that we do well?”

Magnus raised his eyebrow as Alexander blushed to acknowledge the sexual innuendo as he added, “Apart from that! What is it we do well?”  
Magnus turned and kissed Alexander on the cheek, “Together”  
Alexander nodded, “That’s right! and why is that?”  
Magnus added, “Because I am smart and you are adorable! I will admit perhaps I was a tad overzealous and perhaps a little harsh. But Alexander, had I not been there?”

Alexander placed his finger to Magnus soft slightly pouted lips, “I know Magnus. I know. You heard him say he will try. He may be right Magnus, perhaps he will never really have a handle on it.”

Magnus brushed his hand, “ Rubbish! After all….I believe he turned me into an elephant when he was only three?”

Alexander started running his hands around Magnus's stomach “Magnus, I just wanted to give his confidence a little boost. Don’t be angry?”

Magnus turned into him sighing as he ran his hand on Alexanders face without a word he clicked his fingers as the buttons of Alexanders shirt popped open as if they were locks on a door.  
He shook his head, “No. Anger is not what I am currently feeling Alexander.”

Alexander bit his own lip as Magnus ran his hand down Alexander’s chest brushing his hand over his chest hair hovering back and forth over his left nipple adding, “I will promise to make it enjoyable.”  
Magnus’ fingernails reaching the button of Alexander’s pants as Alexander groaned, “ Are we still talking about Max?”

Their mouths and tongues smashed into each other as they hastily started removing their clothes as Alexander whispered, “silence wall” 

Alexander pushed Magnus on the bed reefing Magnus boots off…….

All of a sudden the impending ‘quickie’ with his husband took a turn for the worse.  
Once again, Raph had managed to ‘cock block’ him.

Alexander sighed, “I don’t believe it! Every time! How does he do it?”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh baby…Rain-check!”  
Alexander was unimpressed and growled as he gathered his pants and placed his T-shirt on, “Or perhaps I could transfer him to Idris!”

Raph was walking down the hall yelling for them, “Dad! Papa- Helloooo.”

The bedroom door flew open as Alexander snapped, “WHAT!”  
Raph noticed his dad seemed in a bad mood and he wondered whether this was such a good time.

Magnus smiled rubbing Alexanders back, “What is it Raph!”  
Raph thought maybe he had interrupted a fight, “Sorry, Are you busy?”  
Alexander snapped, “Not now!”

Magnus grinned, “What is it Raph?”  
Raph was slightly nervous, “ We have auditions for the band, and Uncle Jace said we can't hold them at the Institute so we need to do it here-Is that ok?”  
Magnus nodded ‘Sure!”  
Alexander snapped, “No!”  
Magnus looked at his husband and folded his arms as Alexander retracted his blunt ‘No’, settling for and undignified ‘Fine!’

Raph who was almost 18 finally noticed Magnus's hair slightly ruffled and as he turned to Alexander he realized he had interrupted a little more than talking, “ Thanks. Hey Dad- Whats kroY weN?”

Alexander hesitated, “What?”

Raph pretended to try to decipher the letters, “Your shirt?”

Alexander looked down and noticed that his shirt was inside out. He raised his eyebrow and folded his arms, “It’s Klingon for teenagers suck!”

Max was out of his room and laughed, “No that would be, grrroooowllllisshss”

Alexander shot him a look which clearly spoke-shut up, as he removed his Tshirt correcting it to read, New York.

Magnus walked passed pinching Alexander on the ass as he poured coffee, “You are so cute when you are angry”

Alexander shook his head taking a sip, “Don’t flirt with me, Magnus!”  
Magnus's smile widened before the loving stares at each other were once again broken by a knock at the door.

Ralph's best friend and musical genius Steve walked in with his guitar and 2 other friends set up the drum kit and band gear. Alexander seemed to be playing on his phone and Magnus was holding a polite conversation with the other boys. 

Alexander looked at Magnus, “Where’s your phone?”

Magnus looked around noticing it was on the coffee table. He checked the message and his head slowly rose and he flashed his worlock mark, his eyes staring at Alexander glowing for only a moment.

Magnus's demeanor changed instantly as if something serious had happened. He raised his voice interrupting the boys, “We have to go!”

Alexander pulled back replying, “That sounds like an order!”  
Raph looked up, “Is everything alright?”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes- We will be back soon. YOU stay here!”

Magnus waved his hand, “Pizza and”  
Raph smiled, “Beer?”  
Magnus winked, “Nice try…soda. Oh and one soundproof room.”

Raf noticed Alexander place his steele in his pocket as he grabbed his coat with Magnus once again, flicking out the collar as they walked out making their way to the lift. Magnus looked around and then produced a portal grabbing Alexanders hand as they stepped through.

Alexander caught his breath as they appeared in one of his favorite places. A cave in the mountains of Tibet with a hot natural spring, slightly modified with a few modern conveniences such as kitchen and bathroom by one High Worlock. 

Alexander pushed Magnus forcefully up against the stone wall, “I want to fuck the High Worlock of Alicante! Don’t tell my husband!”

Magnus's body shuddered. They had not done this for a while and Magnus loved using his magic during sex.

Magnus changed into his full worlock self, tiger-like eyes, gold and black pulsed as his black claw-like fingernails sunk into Alexanders shoulders.  
Magnus smashed his mouth against Alexanders and whispered, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Alexander groaned as he grabbed his steele and Magnus wrapped his hand around Alexanders flicking bits of magic into the four runes hat Alexander drew within minutes of each other, Agility, Strength, Stamina and Endurance. 

This was not something they did every day and over the years it became a solution and a rudder that kept them both on course together. While Alexander took advantage of his runes, Magnus could use his magic and it became dirty and primal. 

Magnus waved his hand as they both stood before each other naked and hard. Adrenalin fueled by anticipation hovered like a cloud waiting to burst as Alexander grabbed Magnus throwing him forcefully on the bed as their mouths opened and their senses heightened. Magnus flipped Alexander over entering him slowly before flicking his hand and increasing his already lengthy piece of manhood. Alexander groaned feeling it change inside him with two- then three extra inches pounding into him. Alexander took it as Magnus rode him hard before cumming all over his back as Alexander flipped Magnus and sunk his mouth onto Magnus dripping wet ‘magically enlarged’ cock holding him down by his hips as Magnus once again clicked his fingers and Alexanders tongue grew longer and thicker like a giraffe. As Magnus thrust his cock into Alexanders mouth slamming into the back of his throat Alexander gagged before using it to his advantage holding Magnus's hands and fingers tightly so he couldn’t use them. Alexander slid his enlarged ‘magical’ tongue into Magnus ass fucking him with it until Magnus exploded cum and Alexander sucked it up like a vacuum, wanting more. 

Magnus claws ripped down Alexanders back as Alexander begged him to go deeper as blood trickled from his skin as Magnus groaned and moaned as Alexander steele became a sex toy. 

For the next 3 hours, nothing else mattered as The High Worlock of Alicante fucked, and was fucked, by the Inquisitor of The Clave until they both could fuck no more. 

Nothing needed to be said as Alexander ran his hand softly around Magnus back as Magnus laid on top of him. His breath floating over Alexanders chest like a cool breeze.

They moved from the bed to the bath which was twice as big as a standard large and Magnus lightly ran his now human-like fingers over the deep cuts in Alexanders back, his magic removing all traces.

Magnus conjured a picnic basket and had dinner under the Tibetan stars before heading home.

Magnus held Alexanders hand as the portal opened. As they stepped inside Magnus felt a presence and saw the shadow with the red eyes watching him. It was hovering alongside the portal path as if it was looking for or waiting for something and Magnus knew instantly what it was.  
They exited the portal and Magnus ensured it closed immediately.

Alexander turned o him, “What the fuck was that”  
Magnus sighed, “ That is a ‘Seizer’ a demon that kidnaps and holds the victim for ransom. They are paid to abduct?”  
Alexander frowned, “What's in it for them”  
Magnus sighed, “Possession! They cannot enter any realm in their true form, they need a vessel.”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “So why didn’t it try to take you?”

Magnus looked over at his youngest son Max who appeared to be playing drums, “They will not randomly select.”

Alexander was serious, “What are we going to do”

Magnus kissed him, “I need to speak to Lorenzo”

Magnus went to form a portal and Alexander stopped him, “I would prefer you didn’t- Its a nice day for a walk”

Magnus nodded, "I will be back soon."  
Alexander nodded as Magnus left the front door into the lift and made a portal to Lorenzos front door, noticing the 'Seizer' again.

Lorenzo opened the door smiling, "Magnus!"  
Magnus nodded, "Lorenzo- you still owe me a wedding gift and I need a favor"

Lorenzo raised his eyebrow and invited Magnus in.


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is setting the scene for the next chapter as someone or something is after Max and Magnus and Alexander will soon find things are not what they seem.

As Magnus walked into Lorenzo’s his phone rang and he noticed it was Alexander.   
Alexander knew Magnus would portal and Magnus knew Alexander knew he would so he did not answer.   
A minute later Lorenzo’s phone rang and he answered, “Alexander, how nice to hear from you,”  
Alexander replied, “You to Lorenzo. Has Magnus arrived yet?”  
Lorenzo noticed the look on Magnus's face as Magnus shook his head to indicate he did not want Alexander to know.  
Lorenzo replied, “Yes, He has just arrived, I will put him on.”  
Lorenzo could not help but smile as Magnus screwed up his face frowning as he knew Alexander would be annoyed.  
Magnus gritted his teeth expecting a lecture, “Alexander-”  
Alexander cut him off as his voice softened, “What took you so long! Are you ok?”  
Magnus nodded, “ Sadly, Yes. Nothing happened.”

Magnus placed Alexander on speaker and explained in more detail what had happened in the portal.

Lorenzo had only ever heard of ‘Seizers’ and had never seen one pulling ancient spell books and references out of mid-air. Lorenzo was desperate to see it and although any rift between them had long been mended Lorenzo was competitive, he was not about to be outdone by Magnus.   
To worlocks ‘Seizers’ were the equivalent of a unicorn to a mundane.   
Many worlocks doubted they existed at all and considered them to be nothing more than a myth. 

Lorenzo stared at Magnus, “Are you sure it is after Max? I would have thought you were more of a likely target!”  
Magnus pulled back, “Why?”  
Lorenzo grinned, “Well my friend you do have a penchant for upsetting people”  
Magnus shook his head, “ It was not interested in me. This is about Max-I can feel it”

They did find out that the Seizers' golden whip-like energy was equivalent to a poisonous tongue that rendered its prey catatonic until it was handed over to who or whatever that had contracted it. Seizers were patient and never gave up until they had successfully completed their mission. It could be minutes, hours, days, weeks or years.

The information was very scarce, not even the silent brothers knew much more and no one was sure how to kill it. 

Lorenzo saw the look of sadness and concern in Magnus's eyes as he placed his hand on his cupping it with each hand, “Don’t worry my friend we will find out what is going on.”

Lorenzo had a plan, he was going to glamour as Max hoping the Seizer would not know the difference and then Magnus and himself would target their power and cut the golden stream as they both believed that would either kill it or render it useless.

Magnus glamoured Lorenzo to look like Max when Lorenzo’s husband Andrew Underhill, now a combat trainer at the Institute walked in the door looking for Lorenzo, “Hey Magnus, Max- where’s the love of my life?”  
Lorenzo smiled as he walked up to him and went to kiss him as Andrew freaked out and pushed him hard into the wall thinking it was Max, “What the fuck-Max?”  
Magnus yelled, “NO” but It was too late.   
Lorenzo’s glamour fell and Andrew was shocked and confused running to him to help him up.

Lorenzo was catching his breath, “It is nice to know I can summon that reaction.”  
Andrew stood with his arms folded, “ Well next time a man tries to kiss me, I will let him!”

Lorenzo pulled at the cuffs of his jacket brushing himself off, “Max is a boy, not a man. If you would prefer a boy then I suggest you go find one.”

Andrew leaned back on the bench, “I would prefer to come home to the man I married. If you want to look and act like a boy- Go ahead!”

Andrew took a drink and spat it out after inhaling a mouth full of dirt, “ Oh very cute- Would someone please tell me what is going on?”

Lorenzo explained the current situation which had Andrew's full attention.

Andrew looked at Lorenzo, “You are not going alone-I am coming with you”  
Andrew called Alexander and Alexander felt relieved knowing that he was going with them agreeing with Andrew that extra support was necessary. 

As the portal opened and they stepped through, Lorenzo saw it immediately. It was as Magnus had said. The gold whip-like stream appeared to flick briefly before the Seizer pulled back and floated beside them disinterested.

Andrew looked at Magnus, “Why isn’t it attacking?”

Magnus sighed replying, “Because it knows, That is not Max.”

The boys were rehearsing in the soundproof bubble waiting to see if anyone else was going to audition and as the portal opened Alexander stood only meters from them and was bracing himself with his bow drawn ready to shoot. 

He whispered to himself becoming worried as Magnus was taking to long., “Come on baby.”

Steve turned to look at Max who had decided to do an impromptu drum solo smiling as Max was enjoying himself when he yelled at Raph removing his guitar, “Let's go!”  
Raph turned to see Alexander standing with his bow drawn at the ready and reefed the guitar strap off as he grabbed his blade standing beside his father with Steve next to him gently guiding Max behind him.

Raph turned to Alexander, “Where is Papa? ”  
Alexander was staring waiting, “In the portal”  
Raph raised his eyebrow, “ You are going to shoot Papa?”  
Alexander did not make eye contact and did not have time to explain replying, “Not if I can help it”  
Raph and Steve both looked confused when Magnus, another Max and Andrew walked through.

Alexander lowered his bow watching as Lorenzo transformed back into himself holding his head as Magnus explained the intention of Lorenzo changing into Max.

Max wasn’t happy about it either, “Hey aren’t you suppose to at least ask permission or something?”

Lorenzo shook his head, “I do not need permission from you!”

Magnus sighed as he was hoping that would work however they would have to come up with another plan. 

Max shrugged, “Its cool. I just won't portal. I will need cash for cabs though”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “ That is not what I am worried about. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble- Seizers are not easy to find, one does not simply give them a call. This is not a random attack! Someone or thing wants you enough to engage a Seizer.”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Let’s find out shall we.”

Alexander turned to Max, “Until then, You do not leave this house alone. Do you understand?”

Max looked at Raph as Raph moved closer to him turning to Alexander, His legs parted and his hands went behind his back, “ We will protect Max”

Alexander nodded, “Yes we will”  
Raph shook his head, “No, I mean- We will protect Max. Steve and I.”  
Steve nodded, “Between the two of us, he will be safe.”

Alexander and Magnus were melding family and duty and it was a precarious position for everyone.

Magnus did not agree, “I would prefer it if more experienced Shadow Hunters were available. This is not something they will be able to handle! Perhaps Alicante’s Royal Guard would be more appropriate for the Inquisitor's son! ”

Max and Raph raised their eyebrows and argued strongly against it with Max adding, “ Yeah thanks, Grandma!”

Alexander could not help but smile as that was exactly what Maryse would have said. Magnus noticed the smirk on Alexanders face and had to admit Max was right, that was exactly what Maryse would demand. 

Lorenzo butted in, “I do believe as Max is a worlock, he should be protected by The High Worlock of Brooklyn and The High Worlock of Alicante given that Max cannot protect himself!”

Max's heart sank. Once again, he was the weakest link. The youngest in the room and unable to defend himself. Very aware that his parents and his brother were willing to risk their lives for him and that was the last thing he wanted.

They all started arguing. Raph was adamant that Steve and himself could manage it. Andrew agreed in principle, however, he also thought some extra protection would not go astray to Lorenzo’s annoyance. Magnus and Lorenzo teamed up waving the worlock flag as Alexander carefully listened to everyone.

Andrew had a plan and as the words rolled out of his mouth Magnus was horrified, “I am sorry. Did I just hear you correctly, because I am sure you just described using Max as bait!”

Magnus flashed his worlock mark as Alexander noticed instantly, “Alright lets all calm down. No one is using Max as bait.”  
Raph was unimpressed and shook his head pointing to Lorenzo, “You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Are you telling me you can’t come up with anything better than that!”  
Lorenzo smiled, “ and you can?”  
Raph nodded, “Yeah I can!”  
Raph pushed in beside Alexander and started to explain his strategy as Steve looked around and noticed Max was gone. 

He walked towards his bedroom door opening it slightly to see Max glowing and shaking tears rolling down his face. His whole body was starting to swell and Steve had seen it many times over the years.  
Max was having an anxiety attack.

Max was packing a bag as Steve walked in and approached him from behind, “Can I help?”

Max nodded sniffling, “You can pass me the shirts out of the draw.”  
Steve’s voice lowered, “Hmm, I can’t do that!”  
Max pushed him, “You don’t understand, I will not be the reason anyone gets hurt! Move…”  
Steve pushed him back, his voice lowered, “No! You don’t understand…”

They stared at each other as Max felt something he had never felt before. A closeness, something private between them. They were both breathing hard as Steve took both of Max’s hands in his squeezing them as he rolled his thumbs into Max’s palms pushing them hard as he moved them up and down watching as Max’s hand emitted small little puffs of blue until his hands started to reduce to normal size.   
Max’s head leaned forward onto Steve’s chest as the pain started to ease and Steve could feel the tears fall like raindrops soaking into his shirt and skin. Steve pulled him in and hugged him, holding him firmly until he stopped shaking. 

Steve whispered the exact words Raph would, “Shhh it’s alright Maxie, just breathe!”

Max started to calm down slowly regaining his composure. 

Steve kissed the top of Max’s head in between his glowing horns and noticed that they changed color to soft pink as he glided his hands over Max’s back.

Steve was very aware that this was hardly the right time to profess his feelings for Max.

Steve moved his hands to the back of Max’s neck making small circles as Max whispered, “That’s nice”  
Steve whispered back, “You know I only hang with Raph because he has a cool brother.”

Max laughed, he knew that was not true but he did appreciate the effort Steve was making to cheer him up. 

Steve removed his hand and Max grabbed it and placed it back, his head rubbing against Steve’s chest as Steve felt him relax into him. He could have stayed there all night.

Max raised his head, his horn missing Steve’s eye by millimeters. “What am I going to do? I am sick of being treated like a child. They don’t care what I think or want. I think it would be easier if I wasn’t here- that way they would not have to worry.”

Steve was staring at him, “I would miss you.” 

Max swallowed hard his voice dropping to a whisper asking, “ Would you?”

Steve nodded, “Yes. Very much”

Max's voice lowered as he moved his fingers to rest beside Steve’s replying, “ I would miss you too. I don’t know what to do!”

Steve’s body felt like jelly as his fingers lightly interlocked with Max’s, “ If you don’t like the plan, offer one that does not involve surrendering or running away and you might have a chance.”

Max sighed, “I just feel so helpless.”  
Steve looked at him, “then this might be a really good time to do something about it.”  
Max froze, his piercing blue eyes met with Steve’s, “You mean use my magic”  
Steve nodded, “ Maybe If you have control of it -you can decide when and where or If you are going to use it. If you don’t- then you can’t. Imagine all the things you could do to Raph!”

Max let out a chuckle, “Dad said the same thing.”

Steve nodded, “Your parents are smart men. You know even if they weren’t in the positions they are, they would still be protecting you- mine are the same.”

Max smiled, “Your parents are cool.”

Steve rose his eyebrow, “My parents are freaks. Just like everyone else’s.”

Max sat on the bed, “I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. I couldn’t bare it if anything happened to Dad, Papa, Raph or…… you!”

Steve sat beside him, “ Glad I made the list! I noticed you did not include Lorenzo!”

Max shrugged, “Eh!”

Steve laughed as he shook his head, “Before they place you under house arrest, How about you negotiate a better deal. I suggest you get your beautiful blue self out there and tell them what you want before it is sorted for you. Strength and Courage Max!”

Max rolled his eyes and nodded.

As they exited the room everyone else seemed to be preoccupied with making plans. The apartment looked like mission control.

Max stood with his arms folded as Steve stood beside him watching as everyone was adding their opinion and disagreeing. 

Max folded his arms, “Yo! If anyone is interested, I would like to say something”

No one was listening as Max yelled, “YO BITCHES!”

Everyone stopped and turned. It was obvious to everyone that Max had been crying. Max noticed the look on Alexanders face and he quickly apologized, “Present company excluded. I want to say something- If anyone is interested?”

Alexander nodded, “Of course! Go ahead”

Max breathed in, “To be honest, I think ya all are over reacting-However, given the concern, I will, as promised, make more of an effort with my magic so I can defend myself! When I am not here, I am normally at school and Raph and Steve and Uncle Jace and Dad have the Institute covered. The only issue has been the portal so I will leave that up to Lorenzo and Papa and in the meantime, I will not use them. If anything happens I promise to tell you. Can we please not tell Grandma, you know how she gets and at present, we don’t really know anything. I promise to be careful and not go out by myself.

There was nothing wrong with Max’s plan. Max was right, he was hardly ever alone. He was also right about the fact that he could have been taken at any point with ease but wasn’t. He was also right about his Grandma, Maryse.

Alexander looked at Magnus, “Alright, We will try it your way. Grandma doesn’t need to know-BUT- You need to tell. If anything happens, anything at all and I find out you kept it from us, I will get Papa to lock you in a cage for at least eternity- You too Raph! Do you understand? ”

Raph and Max looked at each other both grinning as they would often cover for each other as Raph nodded and so did Max.

Alexander looked at Steve, “ That goes for you too- cover for them and you may find yourself transferred to the Sahara desert.”

Steve nodded, “Yes Sir”

Alexander looked at Magnus waiting for his approval as Magnus nodded.

Alexander smiled, “Oh and about the cash for cabs- I’ll buy you a bike!”

Max smiled, “Cool!. Motor?”

Alexander smiled shaking his head, “Push!”  
Max nodded, “Well two out of three ain’t bad. Now If you will excuse me, I believe we were in the middle of band practice and you guys have work to do.”

Steve had followed Max into the bubble and winked at him, “See- you got what you wanted!”  
Max nodded, “Except the cash”  
Steve laughed, “ Spent on games, not cabs”  
Max smiled, “and comics..”  
Raph smiled hitting Max on the back, “Hey- That went well- Good for you Max- Just one thing? Can you ride a pushbike?”

Max had not actually thought about that as he considered it. “I don’t know- if mundanes can do it- It can't be that hard”

He hit the drums as they continued from where they left off as if nothing had happened.

Lorenzo looked at Magnus, “ Could it be that the Seizer has been deployed by someone who perhaps is floating in the abyss unable to leave?”  
Magnus looked at Lorenzo, “ I don’t think so”  
Alexander looked at Lorenzo, “You think Asmodeus is after Max?”  
Lorenzo shrugged, “Who else could it be. I mean- who would want Max?”

Alexander and Magnus looked at him as Lorenzo smiled, “I meant as in, he is hardly a threat to anyone”

Alexander sighed, “Perhaps someone who did not want him originally wants him back? Lets put the word out and see what we can find out. I’ll get in touch with Simon and Meliorn- they will know if anything is going on.”

Lorenzo and Andrew stayed for a drink before leaving and once they returned home Lorenzo called Magnus, there was no sign of the Seizer.

It was getting late and Steve had to go as well, he turned to Raph, “Well we have a drummer, all we need now is a singer?”

Raph agreed as Max was a natural and they would put the word out at school tomorrow and see if anyone was interested. Steve hugged Raph goodbye winking at Max as he did as Max smiled and watched him walk out. Raph and Max decided to go to bed which left Magnus and Alexander laying on the couch as Magnus pulled Alexander into him running his hands through his hair and down his chest, “Bed sounds like a very good idea.”  
Alexander smiled and rubbed Magnus arm, “Hmm, I might have a shower”  
Magnus smiled, “I might join you”  
Alexander stretched up and held Magnus's hand as Magnus smiled making their way to the bedroom as they both undressed.

Magnus looked at him nervously, “Did you notice anything else tonight”  
Alexander knew if Magnus was asking he should have noticed, “ That Raph does not like Lorenzo!”  
Magnus smiled, "Yes- But know one likes Lorenzo- something else”  
Alexander shook his head, “No -what?”

They walked into the bathroom and Magnus turned the shower on, “Steve’s white shirt”  
Alexander still didn’t notice, “What about it?”  
Magnus soaped up the loofah mitt and started to wash Alexanders back as Alexander sighed feeling the hot water running down his back as Magnus scrubbed hard, “ He had black marks on it- I believe it was eyeliner”  
It took Alexander a moment before Magnus noticed him tense up. Alexander swung around, “You think Steve and Max”  
Magnus nodded, “Maybe”  
Alexander frowned, “Max is only 15”  
Magnus smiled, “Almost 16. Oh, I can remember when I was 16.”  
Alexander swung Magnus around grabbing the loofah and running it down his back and legs, “Magnus- do you think it could be Asmodeus.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No-If it was Asmodeus, he would take something else, something I can not live without.”  
Magnus kissed him as Alexander smiled before becoming sad, “What happens if Max’s parents want him back”  
Magnus pushed Alexander up against the wall, “We are Max’s parents. He belongs here with his family. I promise you- I will not let anyone or anything take him.”  
Alexander became sad, “ What happens if he wants to go?”  
Magnus turned the water off and as they both stood there naked Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders chest running his fingers over the top of Alexanders heart soothing him as he whispered, “Well first I will ground him until he is 120 for being ungrateful, then he can do anything he likes.”  
Alexander smiled adding, “You are going soft in your old…young age!”  
Alexander winced as Magnus gripped his left nipple hard when he said ‘old’ adding, “I love you, Magnus”  
They had stepped out of the shower as Alexander grabbed a towel Magnus reefed it out of his hands asking, “How much?”  
Alexander grinned as they both stood there dripping wet, “Oh quite a lot, more than I could say!”  
Magnus grinned, “Then perhaps you should show me!”  
Alexander licked his lips already rock hard and guided Magnus to the bed, “Perhaps I will”

His mouth ran over Magnus's mouth making its way to his neck before moving down to his chest as Magnus shivered. Alexander felt Magnus instantly become hard as he nipped Magnus's skin with his teeth listening as Magnus hitched his breath exhaling with a small moan. 

Tonight Alexander was going to make love to his husband nice and slow teasing him with his tongue and mouth as it moved all over Magnus's body until Magnus begged for him to fuck him. Alexander rolled onto his back as Magnus caught his breath as Alexander gently positioned Magnus on top of him lifting himself slightly as Magnus slowly glided down onto him as both of them groaned at the feeling finding their rhythm as Magnus watched Alexander knowing Alexander could go for hours without the use of runes. Alexander whispered, “Show me”  
Magnus whispered, “No”  
Alexander slammed into him as Magnus was struggling to maintain control.  
Alexander said it again, “Show me!”  
Magnus was so turned on growling, “Make me”  
Alexander flipped Magnus over while still inside of him and moaned sinking his mouth around Magnus Adam's apple sucking on it as he felt Magnus start to shake, Alexander interlocked his hands with Magnus’ as Magnus purred his golden eyes shining like diamonds as he stretched out cat-like. Alexander could no longer hold back he roared as he pushed further into him watching Magnus back arch as Alexander’s cum exploded into him and Magnus exploded all over Alexander riding out their orgasm together rocking backward and forwards before collapsing both gasping for air.

Little did they know that their world was about to be ripped apart and this time there would be no room for error. They were about to be tested, facing their biggest challenge yet. 

Their marriage, their family, everything they had and everything they were was going to be put on the line and they would be tested like never before.


	7. Past Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS ANGST- only a little.  
> Alexander and Magnus are always facing change but nothing will prepare them for what is about to happen and what follows will change their lives forever.

The next few days were tense and yet nothing had happened. Whenever Magnus engaged a portal anywhere the Seizer was there. It did not appear in any other worlocks pathway. Meliorn, Simon and Jace, Catarina or Madzie had not heard anything and Max had no issues at school or afterward.

Isabelle was the greatest help as she had come up with a solution on how to effectively kill it. It was a theory that was to be tested and since Magnus trusted Isabelle completely and the theory was sound they had no other option.

Magnus was about to use his son as bait. As much as Magnus churned at the thought Andrew Underhill had been right and Magnus was considering all of the implications.

Everyone had never been happier. Raph was doing well and starting to calm down becoming more like Alexander every day.   
The band, while not to Magnus or Alexanders taste, was doing well and Mavis and Raph were becoming close.   
Mavis was not the kind of girl Magnus thought Raph would end up with as she was not as feminine as the other 2 girls he had dated or girls he was friends with. Magnus already knew that Mavis was bound to be the first broken heart Raph would endure as Raph was obviously in love with her. She was certainly smarter than the others.   
Magnus liked her and was concerned for her as soon she would have to make an important decision and becoming an Iron sister was not for the faint-hearted. 

The band had renamed itself ‘mundane’ and played at a party thrown by Meliorn. It was exclusive to the Seelie's and to everyone’s surprise Seelie's love ‘thrash metal’. Mavis had booked another two parties and they had made a profit of $100 each.

But Max, his baby boy, was the biggest surprise. Max had started combat training in defense at the Institute and with the drumming, he was filling out and becoming very physically fit. Magnus had also noticed Max had not had an anxiety attack in two weeks and started to take his magic seriously which made Alexander and himself very happy.   
He was trying very hard and Magnus knew Steve had something to do with that.

There were a few issues as Magnus realized two things.  
The first being Max was straining to read, he needed glasses. Max tried to correct it by magic believing that if he increased his pupils this would magnify the letters.   
He concentrated hard and thought to himself, I wish my pupils were bigger and let out a blood-curdling scream as his eyeballs increased to the size of golf balls almost exploding.   
Luckily Magnus was right there and simply dissolved Max’s spell with a wave of his hand.

The second thing Magnus noticed was whenever Max made a wish it happened so easily. He would not have believed it if he had not seen it for himself.

Max, Raph, and Steve were watching television laughing at a cartoon of a modern family living in prehistoric times. It was invented by the mundanes and harmless childish fun aptly named ‘The Flintstones’.  
A giant steak from a dinosaur landed on the side of a car and the car tipped due to the weight. Max looked at Raph and Steve and said, “I wish I could get a steak like that!” 

The next thing you know a steak as big as a car fell from the roof knocking him unconscious as Raph and Steve jumped off the lounge and Raph called for Magnus.

Max had a headache for two days and has now decided that he would become a vegetarian.

Max also seemed to have a special power for someone so young. Was it possible that Max was a ‘genie boy’.   
Genie’s are wish granters. That is what they do. They can do almost anything except bringing back the dead and sadly it can be used for good and evil.   
Genies were considered to be very special, a higher form of worlock and that came with its challenges as a Genie would not announce or out themselves for obvious reasons as it also can be used against them. There were only two rules when dealing with Genies, be careful what you wish for and if you don’t want them to do something, you make them promise not too.   
Their promise is their bond.

Magnus also wondered if that was why Max was under threat. Someone or something knew. That made perfect sense.

Magnus also wondered whether Max knew he could do it. Was that why he did not want to use his magic, was that why he had anxiety attacks and was always scared to use it. That made perfect sense why he was struggling with potions and found simple conjure spells easy. It all made sense now and Magnus had to speak to Alexander.

He was about to call him when Raph and Steve walked into the apartment, ‘Hey Papa- Dad and Max will be here soon. Dad is teaching Max how to use a bow and arrow. Oh, and I have a date tonight!”

Magnus was once again thrown into current reality, “Who with?”  
Raph smiled, “Mavis!”  
Magnus laughed, “Finally- she gave in”  
Raph shook his head, “No- Its bribery really- I am making her”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “You are not making her do anything of the sort!”

Steve laughed as Raph looked surprised at what Magnus had inferred. “No! We had a bet and I won.  
The bet was, If I could make her scream and put her on her ass, she would go out with me.”  
Steve nodded, “It was priceless”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow slightly concerned, “What did you do?”  
Raph opened the fridge and grabbed some food, “I accepted the challenge! I placed a mouse in her lunch box and she stood up and screamed. I stood behind her and pushed the back of her knees a little and she landed on her ass, I won!”  
Steve nodded, “Yep- and now she has to go bowling”  
Raph looked at Magnus smiling, “See told you she likes me”

Magnus looked at Raph, “I would have punched you in the face.”  
Raph nodded eagerly, “Exactly- but she didn’t.”  
Steve laughed as he took a spoon of ice-cream as Magnus shook his head, “Oh by the angels, what is the matter with you”  
Raph looked at Magnus, “It's a Shadow Hunter thing, Papa, you wouldn’t understand. Expect the unexpected! ”  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Hmm, What would I know about Shadow Hunters”

Alexander and Max walked in and Max smiled seeing Steve. Steve had never seen Max in glasses before, “Hey Max, nice glasses they suit you- They look really s..(steve was going to say sexy) nice.”  
Max blushed and his horns went a soft delicate pink.   
Everyone noticed as Max nodded, “Thanks”

Alexander kissed Magnus hello as Max raided the fridge, “Hey- Papa, I have a solution to the Seizer.”   
Magnus swung around, “What”

Max wanted to tie himself with a magical bungee cord that was anchored to the apartment. Max would enter the portal and as the Seizer tried to attack him Lorenzo and Magnus would kill it.

Max stood there with a milk mustache, “So what do you think?”  
Magnus nodded, “ I agree. The anchor chain will work!”  
Alexander pulled back looking at Magnus, “ WHAT! No. It's too dangerous”  
Max sighed, “No-Its not! If you and Raph are here with Catarina then you can pull me out! and Lorenzo and Papa can zap it. Its the only way."

Steve rarely involved himself in these conversations but he could not help but comment, “No! It is too dangerous, Alexander is right”  
Max swung around annoyed, “ Thanks for your support. This has nothing to do with you! ”  
Steve shook his head, “Like hell, it doesn’t. I have not spent the last two weeks protecting you only to have you do something stupid!”  
Max placed his hands on his hips, “Oh don’t put your self out for me- Those extra mission credits must be such a burden. You know what Shadow Hunter- You are now officially relieved of your duty! You can go! ”  
Alexander looked at Max, “Max!”  
Max looked at his Dad, “This is the best way and it will work.”  
Steve added, “What happens if it doesn’t”  
Max became flippant, “Well that is no longer your concern. Don’t worry, Perhaps you need a mission that doesn’t involve babysitting someone who is ‘stupid’ !”  
Steve nodded, “and childish- you forgot childish”

Max nodded, “My apologies- Why are you still here!”  
Alexander raised his voice, “ENOUGH”

Steve turned to Raph, “I’ll see you later”  
Max already regretted saying what he did as Steve turned around and walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Alexander, Magnus and Raph stared at Max as Raph shook his head pushing Max, “You are such an asshole.”

Max looked at Magnus and Alexander and sighed, “I’ll be back in a minute”

He walked out and saw Steve punch the button on the lift as Max yelled, “Wait”

Steve ignored him as the doors opened and Max stopped the door from closing stepping into the lift apologizing.   
“ I am sorry!”  
Steve did not say a word as Max placed his hand on Steve’s arm repeating, “I am really sorry, I didn’t mean it. I just thought you would understand. You were the one who told me to take the lead-find a solution- I am.”

The lift doors opened and rather than step out, Steve pushed the button to go back up to the loft still not saying a word.  
The doors opened and as Steve walked out of the lift he pulled Max around the corner, pushing him up against the wall. “Max, let's get this sorted-Right now! ”

Max looked a little scared as he was unsure what Steve was going to do. Max nodded as Steve lunged at him pressing his lips against his and pulled back, “The thought of anything happening to you drives me crazy- and just so you know- I don’t get extra mission credits, I am doing it because I…I like being with you!”

Max looked surprised, You kissed me!"  
Steve nodded, "Yes, and I am going to do it again!"  
Steve leaned in and pressed his lips again as Max opened his mouth slightly. Their lips pressing against each other.  
Steve frowned, “I am sorry for calling you stupid!”  
Max nodded, “and childish”  
Steve shook his head, “No- you were being childish!"  
Steve whispered in his ear, “I told you, I could not bear it if anything happened to you”

Max ran his hand over Steve’s chest feeling his heart beating fast he leaned in and brushed his lips against Steve's.

Max eyelashes fluttered as Steve gently placed his hand on Max’s face and kissed him again. This time slowly and gently not wanting it to end as their tongues cautiously met for the first time.

Steve pulled back smiling, “So. If we are going to do this, I will be going into the portal with you”  
Max nodded, “Okay. What about us? Raph is going to go ballistic.”  
Steve smiled, “Raph knows how I feel about you- It's your parents I am worried about.”

Max smiled, “Oh I don’t think they will care. They are gay. Well, Papa is Bi- but you know? Are you Bi?”  
Steve smiled and shook his head, “ No. I am gay. Trust me, they are parents! They will care. Tell me something-Are, you Bi ?”  
Max looked at Steve’s lips as he answered, “I don’t know!"  
Steve kissed him sweetly on his forehead, “Thanks for being honest. It is a good way to start.”  
Max smiled and nodded, “ I have heard relationships take effort. So we will keep it a secret!”  
Steve shook his head, “No. No secrets. Max Lightwood-Bane will you be my boyfriend”  
Max blushed, “I would be honored”  
Steve kissed him again as Max moaned into his mouth as Steve’s hands rested on his ass.

They stood before the door and Steve placed out his hand and Max interlocked his fingers and they walked back into the loft.  
Raph winked at Max as Magnus and Alexander smiled and nodded at Steve with nothing more said for now.   
Raph called Mavis, “ Rather than bowling how would you feel about a mission against a Seizer.”

Mavis squealed with delight and could not wait. Magnus shook his head, “Ah Raph, you are such a romantic”

Mavis would flank them in the portal from anything else and ensure they could exit when they had too.

They devised a plan and within hours Steve and Max were tied together with a magical rope. Magnus and Lorenzo were going to enter the portal with Mavis standing guard and Alexander and Raph with Catarina were waiting in the loft.

All bases were covered, What could possibly go wrong.

Max was slightly nervous as his horns started to glow. Steve whispered and interlocked his fingers, “I am right here”

They entered the portal and the Seizer instantly engaged. Flicking its gold whip-like tongue towards Max. The belt around them worked well and Magnus and Lorenzo’s magic seemed to be working until Max yelled as the Seizer had made contact with Max’s wrist and Max felt himself suddenly feeling sleepy.

Steve felt Max lean into him and he yelled at Magnus who swung around and focused as much magical energy he could muster joining forces with Lorenzo when suddenly something weird happened.  
Magnus noticed the bonded stream from Max’s wrist had vanished. Magnus yelled at Steve to go as he saw Max’s eyes roll back into his head.

Max made a wish and Magnus saw his lips move ever so slightly- “I wish Seizers did not exist”   
The high pitched squeal of a million Seizers pierced into all of their heads causing immense pain echoing for what seemed hours which was only seconds. It caught all of them off guard.  
The one in front of them faded into dust.   
Steve pulled on the rope he was connected to and they were flung back into the loft falling at Alexanders' feet with Lorenzo appearing first and Magnus holding Mavis hand pulling her from the ground in pain watching the portal close behind them.

Max was leaning against Steve as Steve looked at him yelling, “MAX”  
Max’s eyes opened wide and he smiled, “Told you it would work!”  
Steve kissed the top of his head and nodded noticing Max’s horns turning a soft shade of pink. Steve also noticed the deep burn mark around his wrist as Alexander ran to Magnus and Lorenzo and Raph ran to Mavis.

They had done it and all were relieved.

They all took a moment including Magnus as he had a feeling that Seizers were now an extinct species.

Lorenzo sat there, “We did it!”  
Magnus looked straight at Max and replied, “We did”  
Mavis was sitting up beside Raph having a drink of water when she said, “That was the best date ever!”  
Everyone turned and looked at her wondering whether she was serious.  
Raph winked at her, “You should stick around. There’s plenty more where that came from”  
Mavis nodded, “You are so smooth Raph.”  
Raph looked at her and smiled, “Want to go for ice-cream”  
Mavis nodded as Raph stood up and held out his hand helping her up.  
She turned to Magnus and Alexander, “Thanks-It was a blast-You guys Rock!”  
Alexander laughed nodding as Magnus smiled, “Thank you Mavis- You Rock too!”  
Raph nodded to his parents, “ We are just getting ice-cream. I won't belong.”  
Magnus nodded, “Make sure he gets home safely Mavis”  
Mavis laughed, “I will”  
Raph had blushed and stuck his tongue out at Magnus as they left. With Lorenzo and Catarina leaving as well.

Steve was about to leave when Alexander stopped him, “Before you go, we need to chat.”

Steve sat back down next to Max both of them nervous. Magnus could see Steve sweating and he could not help but notice Alexander seemed to be playing on it, just a little. 

Magnus was surprised that Max and Steve both sat there listening without saying a word nodding and agreeing, they were both young, and Max was weeks from turning 16. It was not about trust as Alexander and Magnus loved Steve like a son. It was about not wanting to see either of them get hurt and placing some boundaries between being a Shadow Hunter under orders and Max’s boyfriend.   
Nor would Alexander involve himself in any fights between them.

Steve nodded and looked at Alexander and Magnus so full of confidence and spoke so honestly, “I understand why you are concerned, but you have to no I fell in love with Max the moment I met him”

Max laughed, “That would make you 9”  
Steve nodded, “Almost 10! ”

Magnus did not doubt Steve for a moment as Alexander nodded knowing he fell in love with Magnus the moment he saw him, except he was 24.

When Steve left Max went to bed and Alexander noticed Magnus look preoccupied and he knew that look on Magnus’ face asking, “Something is wrong”

Magnus was concerned that while the immediate threat had been dealt with, they still did not know who facilitated it and that made Magnus nervous.

Magnus also told Alexander that he thought Max was a ‘Genie’ and they laid on the lounge talking about it for hours before going to bed.

The next morning Max and Raph were getting ready for school when Magnus asked Max to stay home as he wanted to show him some magic and it was important.   
Max agreed as Raph huffed, “Oh that is so unfair”  
Max smiled, ‘Oh worlock training is crucial to my development!”  
Raph laughed and kissed him on the head as he left the table. “Steve will miss you”  
Raph said it on purpose knowing Max’s horns would turn a soft pink as Magnus and Alexander smiled. It was cute.

With only Magnus and Max in the house, Magnus lifted the walls of protection as Max pulled back, “What is going on”  
Magnus grabbed him by the hand and moved over to the couch, “You made a wish last night and it came true. I saw you whisper you wished Seizures did not exist.”  
Max looked serious as he replied, “ and you and Lorenzo killed it with magic”  
Magnus looked at him, “ You wished for a steak and it knocked you unconscious!”  
Max did not say anything.  
Magnus placed his hand in his hair, “You know, don’t you. You wish for things and they happen.”  
Max did not say anything.  
Magnus leaned into him, “That’s why you didn’t want to use your magic and you are scared”

Max nodded as Magnus grabbed him and pulled him into him, “I am sorry. I am sorry for the pressure and I am sorry for calling you lazy. This is serious though. You will need to learn how to manage it. I don’t want to upset you but you have to be very careful. When you make a wish like the one last night, it has ramifications.”

Max thought about what he said and raised his eyebrow, “ Did I just wipe out a whole species of ‘whatever’ they were?”   
Magnus lied, “Oh I doubt all of them, and the world is a better place for it. So I would not worry about that. There are also rules for genies and you need to know what they are. It is a very special gift Max and you need to protect yourself. Hone your skill and be careful. So, No more potions and spell books for you- We will do this a little differently”

Max spent the day wishing for inanimate objects starting with a new pair of shoes. The shoes appeared like ones worn by clowns as Magnus taught Max how to plan his thoughts correctly so his next wish was for a pair of size 11 white Nike running shoes. Max had to be very specific and controlled introducing Max to meditation.

Days passed and Max and Raph were on their first double date going to see the latest mundane horror movie called IT. To them, the genre of horror was a comedy. It was funny to watch mundanes dress up and try to be demons or kill zombies.

And they almost got thrown out due to laughing in the tense and crucial moments annoying the mundanes.

They went for pizza after and made there way back through the park when they were ambushed by vampires. Diseased crazy vampires were the worst.   
They were stealth-like and none of them smelled them coming. The Vampires with green puss running from there fangs flew in swooping their nails gouging and scratching into all of them as Raph and the others tried to fend them off.  
They just kept coming and suddenly Max yelled and was lifted up into the air with his hands tied. They were carrying him by his horns and it hurt as Raph and Mavis and Steve were all seriously hurt.   
Max yelled out “Papa” before he vanished as Raph called Magnus breathing hard, “We need a portal- they have taken Max”  
A portal instantly appeared as Steve and Raph pulled Mavis through as she was loosing a lot of blood.

Alexander called Catarina who was there in an instant and only minutes later the doors to the loft opened as a huge gust of wind engulfed them.   
Simon appeared with Isabelle wrapped around his back. He was in full vampire, His eyes were glowing red and his fangs long and sharp were out.  
Alexander had not seen him like that in years as Simon hissed “Max has been taken! And you are not going to like it!”

Magnus was tending to Raph as Alexander was tending to Steve and Mavis was being looked after by Catarina.

Raph had been given a message and gripped Magnus's arm as both Raph and Simon spoke in unison.

“CAMILLE!”

Alexander dropped the glass of water he had in his hand and it smashed onto the floor with Magnus placing the walls of protection around them.

They both stared at each other as Magnus spoke matter of factly- "Not for long!"


	8. Camille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big chapter, Magnus does something he shouldn't and then thinks he will have to do something he never thought he would and not sure if he could.   
> Poor Max does something that may just save his life before doing something else which he never thought was possible and will change his life forever.
> 
> Just another Day in the Lightwood-Bane way!

Max woke to find himself chained against a wall and he could not open his eyes. He didn’t feel any pain and was sure his eyes were still there, but as hard as he tried he could not lift his eyelids, something heavy was pressing against them. It smelled wet and damp and the more he tried to move the tighter the bonds around his hands and feet became. He had to think, he had to stay calm as he wondered who took him and why.   
What would vampires want with him? 

Then it hit him, This was exactly the situation his parents had tried to prepare both himself and his brother for, he was always told, stay calm and wait- They will come!.

Max knew no matter what! His parents would always come for him and it had been drilled into him since Max could remember as there had been a few times when others had tried to abduct them and failed.

He heard a noise and lifted his head before asking, “Who’s there?”  
There was no reply before he cried out in pain feeling as if he had been hit in the legs with a bat with spikes on it!

He was only hit once and his breathing soon relaxed as he hung silently. Max had a bad feeling this was not going to end well.

Then he had an idea, he made a wish to be in the loft sitting on the couch. He waited and nothing happened. He could not work out why. He tried again and still nothing. 

Of course, it was not going to be that easy as Max could only make a wish if his eyes were open.  
He tried to open them again but he couldn’t. He would have to think of something else. 

Meanwhile back at the loft, Meliorn had left to put the word out quickly heading for the ants and cockroaches as they had the best networks.  
Alexander, Magnus, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle were organizing a plan.

Raph, Mavis, and Steve were settling down after having their wounds treated as Magnus had conjured Pizza and ice cream. There was no words being spoken as even Raph realized this was the real thing. 

Their worst fears had come true, one of their own had been taken and Raph wished he could trade places as Max was the weakest link and the most vulnerable of all of them. 

Raph placed his hands over his face and sighed, “Stay calm and wait Max”

They all knew it was the ‘staying calm’ that Max struggled with.

Magnus nodded, ‘We are coming! Well, we are- You are not!”

Raph stood up and was light-headed on his feet proving Magnus's point as Raph was in no shape to walk let alone fight.   
Raph became very angry and upset as he swayed slightly his eyes filled with tears, “Oh yes I am-This is my fault and I am going to fix it.”

Alexander and Jace stopped talking as Magnus walked up to Raph as Raph started yelling at him. 

Magnus nodded at him agreeing with everything he said and placed his arms wide open and hugged him tightly.  
Magnus's voice was soft and soothing as his hand cupped the back of Raph's head, “Oh, You’ve grown! It is not your fault and there is nothing you can do except rest and look after your friends. Its ok Raph, we will bring him home.”

Raph was exhausted and highly emotional. He lowered his head just a little bit more than he used to resting it against Magnus's shoulder distraught having always promised he would protect his little brother and when it came to the moment, he couldn’t.  
Magnus consoled him and looked at Mavis who had tears in her eyes and Steve who had them rolling down his cheek. They all felt responsible and sad watching Raph simply state what they were all feeling-helplessness.

Alexander was also scared, He had not been this scared since the last time he nearly lost Magnus and watching Raph fall apart was not helping as Alexander turned to Isabel as she had tears in her eyes and Jace had turned away looking at the wall.

The doors flew open and Alexander sighed with relief at the sight of Simon gliding in. Simon had his fangs out, “I know where she is and you are not going to like it!”

Alexander already had his bow and arrows ready, “Where is she?”

Simon sighed, “ The Institute?”

They all stared in disbelief as Alexander was unimpressed, “WHAT!”  
Simon nodded, “Well below it- Under it. About 50 meters underground. We can access it from the tomb of Jeb. There’s something else!”  
Alexander sighed, “What?”  
Simon winced, “Its full of the sick and deformed”  
Alexander nodded, “Of course it is! Quite fitting really ”

Alexander turned to Mavis, Steve, and Raph and he kissed Raph on the head, “If one of you leaves, none of you graduate- Ever!” 

Raph, Mavis, and Steve all nodded not doubting Alexander for a single moment. 

Magnus noticed everyone was so emotionally charged they were all willing to put their lives on the line for Max and all over some pathetic vampire who was nothing more than a distant memory which left a bad taste in his mouth. 

He should have killed her before but he could not bring himself to do it. He would not make that mistake again.

Camille’s plan was obviously targeted at Magnus and if she was trying to garnish his attention, she certainly had it now.   
This was Magnus's responsibility and Magnus’ problem.  
Magnus could not put the lives of the others at risk. He was sure he could manage Camille and save Max. 

Magnus was standing still at the table when Alexander turned to him to request a portal he saw the look on Magnus's face as his eye’s glowed and he shook his head. 

Magnus waved his hands and everyone became instantly frozen in time. 

He knew Alexander could hear him as he walked up to him and placed his hand on Alexander's face as a tear left his own eye, “I am sorry my love- Not this time! It would appear I have some unfinished business. I can’t lose you too. Forgive me!.”

Magnus kissed him gently on the lips as Alexander yelled as loudly as he could, “NO! DON’T DO THIS MAGNUS”  
But no words came out and he was so angry with Magnus as Magnus instantly disappeared before reappearing next to the tombstone which read ‘Jeb!’

He could hear the hisses underneath and in full worlock mark he kicked the cover off and looked down, “Knock Knock-Avon calling!”

With that, his hands opened up into a large flame thrower which shot out burning silver as he walked down the tunnel knowing the Shadow Hunters he loved dearly would not have been able to manage all of them. The sick and deformed vampires were like rats there must have been at least 600 of them as they dissolved sprayed with pure burning hot silver.

Magnus knew Camille and if anything, this would be a trap set for Alexander which is why he could not allow him to come.

Magnus could smell the foul stench and he smelled something else. 

Something that made him pull back for a moment. It was impossible in the middle of New York and Magnus became confused and wary as he did not expect it. 

There was no denying it-He smelled Dragon!   
On second thoughts perhaps having a few Shadow Hunters would come in handy. 

(Meanwhile, Meliorn entered the loft and looked at everyone frozen- realizing Magnus was doing this alone he tapped Jace on the chest, “I will be back my friend” and quickly left to find Catarina.)

Magnus stepped into a larger room with 2 dimly lit torches, one by the entrance of another tunnel and one on the opposing wall.   
Then he saw Max.   
Magnus became angry and sad at the same time seeing Max hung by chains and his eyes covered with mud that had hardened so he couldn’t see. It was the equivalent of torture for worlocks and Magnus also noticed there were droplets of blood on his legs and he was furious brandishing a sickle as his weapon of choice. It was a magical staff with a magical blade and Magnus knew how to use it. 

Then he heard a sound he knew all too well. A distant faded memory and a very unhappy one. A giggle that was a little off-center and sinister.

Magnus stood stoic, “Is that fear I smell or bad breath?”

He was looking for the dragon guessing it was in the other tunnel as it certainly wasn’t behind him or in the room.

Max reacted to the sound of Magnus's voice and instantly became calm. Hanging chained to a wall and helpless certainly gave one something to think about and Max had been doing a lot of thinking.

He had already decided that the minute he could see he was going to find out exactly what it meant to be a Genie and kill what or whoever it was.

He knew he was being used as bait and he was not going to let anyone hurt anyone he loved.

Max had no idea what the rules for Genies were or what he was capable of, the only thing he was sure of was that he would do whatever he could to protect himself and his family.

Magnus heard the huff and the brushed slither of a tail as Camille, now half-vampire half-dragon showed herself. 

Her left side still her human form and her right side scaled and thicker a darker reptilian green with poisonous spikes and thorns growing on her skin. She had one arm shorter with protruding claws and she now had a tail with thorns and that’s what the markings on Max’s legs were from.

Magnus was shocked! He knew the only way that could happen was if she fed off one. The only way she could do that was if it let her. 

Dragons were complicated beasts. They were sly and you could not trust them. They never did anything for free and never without it benefiting themselves. They could also be very persuasive using mind control to get what they wanted. They were masters at manipulation and the only way you could kill one was by severing its head.

They did have their weaknesses. They were addicted to hoarding. Their possessions were important to them and all dragons loved shiny, sparkly things especially ruby's, emeralds and gold. They also had an ego and could be placated with words of praise and love.

Magnus once had to barter for his own life with a 100-meter roll of foil and a pink diamond. 

Magnus could hear high pitched squealing. They were young hatchlings. Camille had mated with a Dragon.   
Dragons laid eggs and could have 100s at anyone time. Camille was turning and officially would soon become a monster which meant- Where there was one, there had to be another.

He looked at her, “You have put on weight my dear, It suits you! Congratulations on becoming a mother. You must be so proud!”  
Camille was unimpressed, “Still a big flirt I see Magnus!”

Magnus was unimpressed and he wasn’t there to chat., “I order you to bow before the Prince of Darkness and protector of Edom!”

He waved his hand and watched as her human leg gave way and she automatically went to kneel when her dragon side fought it and shook it off.

Camille huffed, “What no foreplay? You have no power over me”  
Magnus waved his hand and her human hand slapped her own face hard,   
He smiled, “I believe ‘some’ would be a better description!” 

Magnus went for her with his weapon spiking her arm with it but it only made her retreat for a moment. He needed to hit her neck. He through fire at her and her dragon half breathed it in and blew it back as Magnus shielded himself from it! 

Max was listening, He didn’t know Magnus was Prince of Darkness and in control of Edom.   
He wondered when that happened. He couldn’t see but he could hear and he was a little surprised. How could he not know that and what else did he not know. Max smiled acknowledging his Papa was a badass- who knew!!   
He felt comforted in the fact he was not the only one with secrets. He wondered if Alexander knew.

Camille shook her head, “This is all your fault, If you hadn’t banished me, I would not be like this. You chose that stupid Shadow Hunter over me!”

Max raised his eyebrow, holy crap this was Papa's ex-girlfriend. A scorned lover. Max was trying to open his eyes he wanted to see her, see what she was like.

Camille went to approach Max when Magnus stopped her and she found her human leg glued to the floor so she spun around and flung her tail at Max’s chest as he felt the sting of the thorns and yelled, “Fuck!”

Camille laughed, “Now now-Language little one. I expected better behavior from your son Magnus. He seems very disrespectful. Is that any way to raise a child?”

Magnus aimed straight for her and pierced her neck but it was not enough as she moved with vampire speed as Magnus took shots at her trying to capture her.

Magnus was getting bored, “Enough! You want me, come and get me -Let him go!”

Camille shook her head, “Oh I don’t want YOU! And you can have him back….in pieces. I am going to kill everyone and everything you love. I will take everything from you, first this son then the other one and then your beloved Shadow Hunter. I might impale him on a stick so everyone can see the great Alexander Lightwood now being used as a coat rack. I will take everything you have until it is all gone- Just like you took my life from me! Because of YOU, I am like this. I am not going to kill you Magnus-I am going to destroy you! I want you to wander the earth for eternity knowing that because of you- everyone you love is dead. ”

Magnus had enough, “Still delusional I see.”

Camille made a dash for Max as Magnus blocked her making her leg go out from under her and smacking her into the wall.  
Out of the tunnel poured newly hatched dragons which were the size of cats spitting venom at Magnus as Magnus swatted them like flies while he flew Camille around the room. He could certainly do with an extra pair of hands.

Max could hear and sense the fighting and yelled, “Papa- I need to see”

Magnus looked around trying to fend off the annoying baby dragons creating a vortex collecting them all as they were pulled into it before he opened a portal to Edom watching as if they were being sucked down a drain.  
Camille breathed fire at Max trying to distract Magnus and save her hatchlings.

Magnus moved quickly freeing one hand creating a shower of cold water over Max protecting him from the fire and also dissolving the mud from his eyes. 

Max could feel the water running hard over him and lifted his face to it feeling whatever was over his eyes was starting to dissolve. He was starting to open his eyes as the water flushed them clean.  
His first wish was to be released from the bonds that held him. 

Camille noticed the bonds break and laughed, “More fun this way!”  
Max looked up and shook his head as a dog shook its head after a bath. He wiped the water from his eyes clearing the extra mud with his hands.

Camille came straight for him taking a bite out of his arm.   
Magnus yelled “You know what I wish Max. I wish you could just be your true self!”  
Max yelled in pain and without thinking he replied, “I wish I could too!”

Max felt a surge of energy inside him as if he was going to explode except it was warm and did not seem painful If anything he started to laugh as it tickled it was like pieces of a puzzle snapped into place. He felt lighter and centered.

Magnus watched as Max's eyes went black and his voice lowered 2 octaves, “Thanks Papa”  
Magnus winked at him, “Your welcome son”

Max smiled and let out a roar like a lion and a snort as cold air poured out of his mouth, his horns glowed white with gold streaks sparkling emitting puffs of gold dust into the air and his blue skin illuminated like crystal.

Camille lunged at Max as Max pushed her off trying to think of a wish. He tried to wish her dead but nothing happened. Fighting and thinking of wishes under pressure was not as easy as it seemed.   
Max yelled, “ How do we kill it!”  
Magnus yelled back, “I believe severing off head would be the appropriate method”  
Max pushed Camille away from him back into the wall with so much force she was stuck, slightly embedded in the clay wall and struggling to pull herself out surprised at his strength.

Max went to wish for a sword when their fighting was interrupted by another voice, “ENOUGH”

A voice Magnus had not heard in centuries appeared. It was Roar-rock and Magnus held his breath as Roar-rock was dangerous.

Roar-rock looked over to Max.   
Magnus noticed the look and was now more scared than ever as Roar-rock licked his lips and turned to Magnus, “Lets trade. You can have her and I will take the boy. He will be my most precious!”

Camille stopped surprised at the sudden turn of events, Max raised his eyebrow and Magnus did not move a muscle.  
Magnus was unsure what was worse, being killed by a dragon or loved by one.  
Roar-rock was impressive. He was grey and a full adult male. He never lost a battle and never lost a trade. 

Magnus shook his head, “I don’t want her- She is of no use to me. You will have to come up with something else. He is very special to me.”

Camille grabbed her mate by the arm, “Roar-rock, We had a deal!”

The male dragon edged closer to Max, “I have changed my mind, I want him- those horns. He is beautiful. Look at him shine.”

Magnus's heart was beating fast, Roar-rock was serious he was drawn to Max like a moth to alight.  
Max was freaking out, he had never seen a real dragon before. He was fascinated by it and grossed out at the same time. He did not want to say or do anything to upset it.  
He had to focus and think of a wish. 

Camille laughed, “ We could do with a babysitter!”

Roar-rock swung his tail and knocked her to the ground as he yelled impatiently, “He is MINE! You cannot touch him again! Have your hatchling army and do what you wish to the worlock! This one is mine!”

Camille cowered before her dragon lover and Magnus started to laugh as he smiled at her, "Replaced by yet another Lightwood"

Camille looked up and yelled as Magnus had conjured a blade that was falling above his head when Roar-rock jumped away, closer to Max.

Roar-rock looked at Magnus, “I will give you all my jewels. All of them- everything I have!”

Magnus shook his head and yelled at Max, “Don’t breathe in the mist! It is mind-controlling. No one is immune.”

Roar-rock looked at Magnus, “Well!”  
Magnus shook his head, “No! It is not enough. How about your head on a platter!”  
Roar-rock snapped, “ I don’t have anything else! Unless he comes willingly.”

Magnus sighed, “There is no such thing!”  
Roar-rock breathed out a pink mist and Max held his breath until Roar-rock stepped on his foot and Max breathed out in pain and then -In.

Magnus heart sunk, would this be the moment he lost Max.

Camille laughed catching Magnus off guard as she lunged at him throwing him into the wall.  
Magnus felt it and watched as Roar-rock circled Max.

Roar-rock laughed, “Fear always tastes like chicken!”

Max seemed almost catatonic. Roar-rock looked at Max and smiled as he placed his dragon claws gently on Max’s horns feeling the warmth that exuded from them. Inhaling the gold dust that puffed out the top. He licked them with his tongue and drooled all over them.

Camille came for Magnus and Magnus almost got her as she just moved in time. He then shot silver into her vampire side which slowed her down as Magnus lined up and swung Camille ducked lower and he missed. Her tail was getting longer, she was changing a little more.

Roar-rock blew mist into Max's face again, “You now belong to me pretty one! All you have to say is ‘I love my King’ and you will never want for anything. I will even spare your father's life. You are different from the others, I can tell. You are strong!”

Roar-rock smelled him, “Ah you are fresh and pure!”

Max was definitely intimidated by the dragon. He did feel something else though. A type of connection to it. It was not loving, it was something else. It did not make him angry or sad but there was something he felt. He really wanted to touch it and felt quite calm apart from possibly being raped or eaten or both at any moment. 

The mist did not seem to work on him. He did not feel under a spell and he was thinking of a wish while trying to be compliant. 

Roar-rock moved his tongue up from Max’s feet all the way up his chest. His tongue felt like razor blades as Roar-rock was being gentle with him as it was all part of the ritual of dragon seduction. He was marking his territory.

Magnus was fending off Camille as Roar-rock was talking to Max, “The love of a Dragon King, Is like no other little one- you will never want anything else. You will be my best yet. My most precious. All you have to say, I love you, my King!”  
Roar-rock breathed out the mist again and repeated, “I love you, my King.”

Magnus heart sunk as he watched Max place his hand gently on Roar-rocks nose. 

Magnus knew what was in store for Max. Magnus had a thought that he had never had before.   
Could he kill his son rather than allow him to live and endure what was ahead of him.   
He had no choice. Max was now a dragon slave.

Roar-rock smiled at the boy he was so taken with as Max patted his nose not saying a word as Roar -rock whispered, “Come to me- Love your King!”

Camille laughed as she looked at Magnus, “ 1 down- 2 to go. Imagine what Roar-rock is going to do to him”

Max said, “I….”

Roar- rock blew more mist and became excited expecting Max to give himself to him as he gently picked him up holding him cradled in his arms about to take him into the cave -but Max had to say it, “ Tell your King how much you love him!”

Magnus yelled out, “No!”  
Max placed his arm up around the Dragons neck as Roar-rock shivered with excitement.

Max lowered his head then leaned back into his chest yelling, “ I…..wish I was a Shadow Hunter with the strength of Alexander Lightwood and the power of Jace Herondale with two Saber swords with full runes engaged ”

The room flashed a bright light as they all turned to shield their eyes as Max changed into a Shadow Hunter.

Magnus looked at his son in awe and whispered, “Fuck Max!”  
He was twisting and twirling mid-air.

Camille saw her opportunity and stabbed Magnus piercing him with a dagger through his shoulder.  
Max was somersaulting when he saw it and knew Magnus was injured. He made another wish, “I wish Magnus Bane was at home in the loft!”

Magnus instantly disappeared. 

Roar-rock could not see, he was blinded by the bright white light. Max roared and jumped up climbing up the dragon's body gaining as much power as he could and with both arms extended bought them together and yelled,“Your mist does not work on me!”

Max saw the look of shock on Roar-rock's face as he yelled, “What!”

Max nodded “Genie!”

Roar-rock looked up bewildered and his last word was “Master” as his head rolled from his body.

Max was taken aback, why would he call him master?   
It was too late to ask now.

Camille was shocked. She knew nothing about Genies and became scared, she no longer had control as Max spun the Sabers in his hand and started walking towards her. Her plan had backfired.

Max cut her tail off as she wailed, “Please. He made me -It was the mist-It wasn’t my fault”

Max nodded, “ So you and Papa hey! You were punching a little above your weight weren’t you missy! ”

She was begging Max to save her life.   
Imploring him.   
She promised to leave and never return.   
She promised never to have any contact with him again.  
She recanted her threat to kill everyone screaming as she hissed, “Magnus would not approve. He knows me, I was just teasing!”

Max felt sorry for her as the scales were now covering all of her body. It would not be long before she would become a hunted animal. Hunted for her blood, hunted for her heart and hunted for her hide used for clothing, belts, shoes, and shelter. 

Magnus appeared back in the loft.

He unfroze everyone and Alexander ran to him knowing he was hurt as Meliorn returned with Catarina.

Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders chest, “You can yell at me later- Right now you need to go and get Max!”  
Alexander nodded, “You are right and don’t worry, I will! Are you ok”  
Magnus pulled the dagger out and nodded as Jace interrupted lifting his shirt, “What is going on?”  
Alexander lifted his, Their Parabatai rune glowing as Magnus told them what Max did as Catarina tended to him turning to Alexander, “I will look after him, Go get Max”

Catarina was about to form a portal when one appeared in the living room and Max the Shadow Hunter with runes still glowing, entered the loft. 

He had a saber in one hand and scratches on his arm, a piece taken out of his back and he was saturated and covered in Dragon drool.

Everyone stood looking at him as he threw Camille’s half human half dragon head on the floor looking around at the gaping mouths before him. He was still crystal blue and his horns white with gold dust puffing out of them, his eyes black and his body covered in runes. 

None of them had ever seen anything like it.

Max was exhausted and sighed his voice still 2 octaves lower, “ I always knew I was different and I never wanted to be. I was scared and thought I was broken. I didn’t want to be sent away or your pity for being defective. I didn’t want to be the reason others shunned you, or for you to be embarrassed. I just wanted to be normal, like everyone else, but I am not. I am different. I am a ‘Genie Boy’ and it would appear Genies are immune to dragons! “

Raph ran to him, “Oh Max! You will always be defective to me!”  
Mavis caught her breath, “Oh that is a great name for a band- We should change it!”  
Max laughed as he placed his head against Raphs and dropped the sword hugging him back.  
Raph whispered, “I am so sorry- Oh god! What's that…..”  
Max kissed his brother on the side of the head, “Dragon drool- don’t ask! You have nothing to be sorry for-I am ok”

There was a shift between them and they both felt it. Max could take care of himself and now he knew it. He had an air of confidence and it came from within him.

Magnus looked at Alexander as Alexander pulled them apart wrapping his arms around Max, “Did you really think we would ever give you away! ”  
Max nodded, “ I thought it might have stifled the whole-’ Most respected Leader of people’ thing. That just happens to have a Genie- Might as well get a dog!”

Alexander hugged him, “Oh Maxi. If I cared what people thought I never would have married Papa!”

Magnus looked at Alexander knowing he was livid with him and smiled as Alexander was trying very hard not to smile back but Magnus noticed his eyes soften from ‘death stare-rip your throat out’ to ‘I love my husband’

Max looked at Magnus, “ I know what worlocks think about Genies. They think we are all inferior and nothing more than a circus act. The worlocks will turn on you and your friends will all keep away worried they might catch it.”  
Magnus cupped his son's face, “Oh Please! The majority of worlocks will turn on a dime-It is not like that hasn’t happened before! People always shun what they do not understand.”

Simon hugged him, “Speaking of lower forms of enchanted, I still win! Hello- Vampire- most hated of everyone at least Genies are just considered stupid and hopeless.”  
Isabel stared at Simon in disbelief as Max laughed, “Could be worse- Could be a vamp! Thanks, Uncle Simon”  
Simon smiled, “Your welcome”  
Isabel punched Simon in the arm as she hugged Max.  
Jace smiled, “You are the first Genie I have ever met and I have to say, anyone that can slay 2 dragons belongs in this family- that is pretty cool Max- wait till Grandma finds out- That should get you at least 3 free shopping trips”  
Max smiled, “Thanks Uncle Jace” 

Then there was Steve.   
Steve was staring at him. He had never been so turned on in his life. The runes against his glowing blue skin. His horns were brighter than they had ever been. His sexy deep voice. His eyes black as the night. He was speechless.

Max lowered his head, “I understand if you don’t want to go out with me anymore. I hope we can still be friends though.”  
Steve looked at Max’s hand as Max held it out to shake it.   
Steve sighed, “I don’t want to shake your hand!”  
Steve grabbed Max and pulled him into him and kissed him hard on the mouth as Isabel whistled and Alexander glared at her before smiling.  
That was their first public kiss.

Max leaned his head against Steve’s chest as Steve ran his hands up and down Max’s horns “They are slimy”  
Max sighed, “Dragon drool”  
Steve raised his eyebrow and they started to change to a soft pink and the runes started to disappear. 

Max sighed, “I need a shower and some food.”  
Steve nodded, “I’ll come with you…Oh, shower- right. Maybe I’ll just wait!”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Good Idea! For let us say- 200 years”

Max laughed and Steve blushed as Max went in for a shower and Magnus took the opportunity to ask everyone not to say anything. They would only make it harder for Max and Max needed time to settle into his new self. They all agreed.

Isabel and Simon took Steve home with Steve’s father used to the antics of the Lightwood-Banes and accepting the ‘mission training’ excuse without question.   
Clary and Jace took Mavis home as Jace lied and told Mavis parents it was a ‘training accident’ and that Mavis had passed another stage with honors. Mavis's parents were so proud they did not question it.

Raph was asleep on the lounge as Alexander picked him up and carried him to bed as Max raided the fridge for some milk and cookies.

Max looked at Magnus, “We need to talk”  
Magnus nodded, “About Genies…Let's do that in the morning”  
Max shook his head, “No something you said in the cave”  
Magnus was surprised, “What?”  
Max became nervous as Alexander was standing next to him, “It's private”  
Magnus shook his head, “No- say it”  
Max sighed, “Are you really the Prince of Darkness and protector of Edom?”  
Magnus smiled, “Ah! Yes, I believe so.”  
Max looked at Alexander, “You knew?”  
Alexander grabbed some of the cookies, “Of course! Is there anyone more perfect for the job.”

Magnus could sense the sarcasm is Alexanders voice as Max shook his head, “Papa the badass! Ha, No one will believe me.”

Magnus kissed him on the cheek, “It has been a big day, why don’t you go to bed so your father can yell at me!”

Alexander had folded his arms as Max nodded, “While we are sharing secrets, Just something you should know. The silence wall may block the sound but it does not stop the walls from shaking- or the floor. Just thought you should know”

Max walked into his room as Alexander and Magnus looked at each other blushing having been outed by there youngest. Neither of them had ever considered that. They were both impressed with themselves knowing they had shared some very passionate nights together.

Magnus was right it had been a long day and Max laid on his bed with his bedside lamp on. He was too exhausted to think. He did not feel like the boy he was yesterday and though he knew he had a lot to learn he also knew that he needed to be well prepared. If it happened once, it could happen again. He had more questions than answers and did not like the thought of being alone. He was going to get up and jump in with Raph but what he really wanted was Steve.

He wished Steve was laying beside him and Steve automatically appeared wearing racing car pajama pants. They weren’t going to have sex. Max just wanted a cuddle. Steve was slightly surprised suddenly appearing beside Max as Max placed Steve’s arm over himself and held his hand wrapping it like a belt around his own chest.   
Steve laid on top of the blankets and kissed Max on his horns and they snuggled in and fell asleep Steve whispered, “I love you Genie Boy”  
Max smiled and drifted off almost instantly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Magnus moved his hands up to the ceiling creating a silence wall, “ Now if you are going to yell at me- say it! Tell me how selfish and awful I am! ”

Alexander went for Magnus grabbing him by his shirt and pinning him up against the bench, he looked angry and intense as he raised his finger digging it into Magnus's chest, “You ever, and I mean-EVER. Do that to me again and by the angels Magnus I will make retiring in Edom feel like a cruise on the Queen Mary- Do you understand?”

Magnus saw the anger in his eyes as he nodded  
Alexander's eyes filled with tears, “We co-parent Magnus-Unless you would like to be a single father- Well?”

Magnus shook his head

Alexander was not letting Magnus off that easily, “What in Angels were you thinking! Let me guess- You didn’t need me- you could do it all by yourself! It was not about worlock or shadow hunter business this is our family- not yours, not mine- ours”

Magnus placed his head down, “I was thinking I could not bear it if anything happened to you. I knew it was a trap and I was worried I could not protect you both. I am sorry”

Alexander was in his face, “I know why you did it, and I love you for it. That doesn’t mean I agree or like it and I meant what I said- Never again! Not when it comes to our boys”

Magnus nodded and turned around and lifted his hands removing the wall of silence and walking into the bedroom. He was tired and he did feel guilty.

Alexander turned the lights off and followed him.

Magnus watched as Alexander sat on the bed, Magnus walked over and placed himself between Alexander's knees as Alexander huffed, “You think sucking me off is going to fix it!”

Magnus rolled his tongue up Alexander's shaft pushing him back on the bed smiling, “No! But its a good start”

Alexander bit his lips sighing, “ Ohhhh Magnusss, The rose petalssss are a nice touchhhh!”

The bed was lifted an inch off the floor on a huge cushion of air as the wall of silence was once again engaged.


	9. Jump Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this be the moment the fairytale ends for Alexander and Magnus? The thought is too much to bear and yet once again their life and love is faced with uncertainty and another hurdle that will once again remind them of how fragile life is.

The last few weeks had been so busy Alexander and Magnus hardly saw each other and it did not look like it would be easing up any time soon.   
Magnus was helping Max discover himself and his abilities and Alexander had never seen Max so happy. 

Magnus had heard of a school in Scotland for Genie’s and had convinced Max to at least explore the option. They arrived and were taken on a guided tour. It was like a military school making the Institute look like a summer camp and Max was not impressed gasping as he watched a young boy no older than 10 have his hands cut off.

Even Magnus was surprised and could not believe no one raised an eyebrow until the boy looked at the end of his now bleeding arms and smiled, “I wish I had hands”

His hands reappeared and the teacher smiled, “Very well done, David”  
The boy blushed and the lesson continued as Max turned to Magnus stunned and said, “I wish I was back at the loft!”

Max appeared outside the front door and knocked as Magnus opened it smiling asking, “And what did we learn from today!”  
Max nodded, “When I wish to return home, I should be more specific”  
Magnus patted him on the back and nodded, “I think homeschooling is a better option”  
Max agreed as Magnus gave him a book to read and called Alexander and told him what had happened.

Alexander was relieved, he did not want Max to go in the first place and they had fought about that last night.

Raph, Steve, and Mavis were all approaching exams and the schedule was hectic, especially for Mavis as she had to pass with honors to even make the list for the next intake of Iron Sisters.

Magnus was also busy sealing rifts as Ley Lines shifted all around the world and tomorrow would be just as busy.

Alexander was negotiating a dispute between a wolf pack and some vampires while keeping an eye on everybody else, the paperwork and reports on his desk were growing and there were once again signs of demon activity in the city. 

Alexander felt Magnus climb into bed in the early hours of the morning and whispered as he wrapped his arms around him, “Are you ok”  
Magnus was too exhausted to feel anything. He snuggled in wrapping his arm over the top of Alexander’s and whispered, “I am now”  
Alexander kissed his head, “I love you Mags”  
Magnus smiled, “I love you too!”

They drifted off to sleep and what seemed moments later, Alexander woke up on his side facing the annoying alarm clock which sounded more like a fire drill after slamming his hand on the button he rolled over to stare at his husband which always bought a morning smile to his face and usually an erection when Alexander’s half-asleep demeanor changed rapidly as Magnus's hair had turned white. Alexander placed his hand on him, he felt cold, so very cold. 

Alexander grabbed his phone and called Catarina who had just fallen asleep after a double shift

Catarina could sense how upset Alexander was and he did not have time for pleasant conversation, “Cat, I can’t wake him, It is worse than before. His hair has turned white and his very cold ”

Catarina already had started dressing, “I am on my way, Cover him with blankets and get a bucket of warm water for his hands”

Alexander called Isabelle who instantly took charge of all Shadow Hunter business and also contacting the rest of the family. He flew into Raph's room yelling orders as Raph reacted the moment he heard the words, “Papa is sick”

Max heard it all and was already out of his room when there was a knock at the door and he opened it as Catarina barged passed, “Where is he?”  
Alexander walked out, “In bed”  
Raph looked at Alexander, “Dad, what is going on?”  
Catarina went straight into the bedroom as Raph went to follow her and Alexander stopped him, “Not yet!”

Raph and Magnus had a very special relationship and Raph became scared, “What is going on?”  
Alexander still had his hand on Raph's chest as he felt Raph trying to move to get to Magnus.

Alexander looked at the boys, “ Papa is not well. He is drained of his magic and has aged”  
Raph looked at him, “I want to speak to him.”  
Alexander shook his head, “You can’t. I cannot wake him. Please Raph just wait.”

Raph brushed Alexander's hand away to step past and Alexander shook his head, “Please! Five minutes”

Raph had a choice to make and stood down as Alexander kissed him on the forehead wrapping his arm around his neck, “Thank you.”

Raph nodded as Alexander went back in and Raph and Max started pacing the room.

Max sighed, “This is all my fault”  
Raph shook his head, “No, Papa just works too hard”

Max looked at him, “Yeah for the Shadow Hunters”  
Raph stopped, “No! To protect the down world.”

Max scoffed, “Please Magnus, we need you- Do this, do that. Dad should have stopped him”  
Raph laughed, “Dad could never stop Papa from doing anything!”

Max agreed with that but they were both searching for someone to blame as Raph paced, “What is taking so long”  
Max looked at his watch, “It has been 2 minutes and 20-21-22 seconds”

Catarina took one look at Magnus and leaned down beside him. He looked so old, almost ancient. Catarina waved her hand and she could barely feel a presence.“Oh Mags, my dearest friend, hold on.”

Alexander walked back in and watched as she sighed, “ This is very bad.”  
Alexander sat beside him, “What do I do”  
Catarina’s voice was softened, “Magnus is almost 500. This is a very crucial time for worlocks if we leave him here to naturally rejuvenate- It could take 100 years.”

Alexander looked at her, “ There must be something we can do? ”  
Catarina nodded, “We need Lorenzo”

Max and Raph were standing at the bedroom door when Max started to speak, “Hey, what about if I wished Papa was back to his old self”

Alexander looked at Catarina, “ That could work?”  
Catarina shook her head, “No. I don’t think it will”  
Alexander looked at her, “Can it hurt him”  
Catarina shook her head, “No”

Raph looked up as he was sitting beside Magnus his hands patting him gently as tears rolled down his face, “Then there is no harm trying”  
Catarina nodded, “Alright but we haven’t got long”

Max made his wish and Magnus changed to his old self instantly waking up and knowing what had happened he looked at Alexander, “I am sorry you have to see me like this”  
Alexander smiled, “Luckily for you, I have a thing for older men”

Magnus grinned, “I am very lucky”

Catarina was surprised at the power of Max and they all watched as Magnus closed his eyes and turned back into his older self once again falling asleep.

It was not even 8 am and their world was in turmoil.

Alexander called Lorenzo up, Lorenzo did not even have time to say hello before he shot up out of bed pulling the covers with him as his partner Andrew Underhill woke up annoyed.

Lorenzo had showered and changed using his magic and barked, “Its Magnus, I need to go”  
Andrew sighed and pulled the blanket back up groaning, “Another Lightwood -Bane emergency!”  
Lorenzo nodded, “I am afraid so, Magnus is dying”  
Andrew moaned before realizing what was said jumping up and looking for his pants, “What! Why didn’t you say, I am coming with you.”

Lorenzo watched as Andrew fumbled and then Lorenzo used his magic and Andrew stood dressed and ready to go following him into a portal arriving at the front door of the loft knocking loudly as Max answered, and directed them to the bedroom.

Lorenzo and Underhill walked in and Lorenzo was taken aback, this was what every worlock was afraid of and Lorenzo sighed as he shot out his magic and watched as nothing happened. If Magnus was a car he would have been running on empty and needing a new alternator to charge the battery.

The bucket of warm water had frozen and Catarina had melted it with her magic making it hotter.

Lorenzo and Catarina tried together as if they were ‘jump-starting him’ just enough to be able to regain consciousness but it was not working.

Lorenzo looked serious, “There is a place, However…”  
Alexander looked at him, “What?”  
Lorenzo sighed, “There is no guarantee. The pool of life sits in the Himalayan mountains. I can get you close but there is a magical void and from there you must make your own way. If you make it to the pool of life then he has a good chance.”

Alexander was sitting on the bed, “Why wouldn’t I make it? ”

Lorenzo sighed, “Most freeze to death. There are worlocks who guard the pool, they will not stop you, neither will they assist you.”

Alexander nodded indicating he understood as he asked, “Will my runes work?”  
Lorenzo was honest, “I do not know. If Magnus takes his final breath before reaching the pool, It will not bring him back. ”

Alexander sighed and nodded and without hesitation said, “Let's go”’

Max and Raph agreed, they wanted to go as well. Alexander shook his head, “No, you need to stay here with Grandma”

Raph looked surprised and shocked, “No. We need to be with our parents”  
Alexander shook his head, “This is not a holiday Raph!”

Raph was more anxious than Max, “What happens if you don’t come back”

Alexanders voice dropped, “We will come back”

It bought back awful memories for Lorenzo as he added, “ Not all do. The elements will be the only thing you will be fighting- many have failed. ”

Alexander looked at him, “You have been there- You survived?”  
Lorenzo nodded, “I did not go for me”

Alexander looked at the sadness in his face and went quiet as he stared at Magnus, “ We have no choice”

Lorenzo agreed, “No, You don’t ! and you don’t have time either. The longer we wait the harder it will be.

There was another knock at the door and Maryse and Luke barged in hugging Max along the way as Maryse asked, “How's it going.”  
Max frowned, “Apart from Papa being almost dead and Dad and Raph ready to rip each other apart, Lorenzo and Catarina here and I haven’t even had breakfast- I would say pretty well really!”

Luke smiled as Max had bright yellow boxer shorts with red love hearts and a singlet on. Luke placed the huge box of groceries down in the kitchen and walked into the bedroom surprised at the sight before then. Luke placed his hand on Maryse back, “I will start breakfast for the boys”

Magnus had been wrapped in a blanket with only his face sticking out as Catarina dressed Alexander in appropriate clothing and Raph and Max sat beside Magnus stroking his back and kissing him on the head, Raph telling him how much he loved him as Max did the same adding, “I have taken an oath not to bath until you return!”

Hoping that would provide some inspiration for Magnus to hurry as Magnus was very particular about personal hygiene.

They were ready to leave and Alexander looked at Raph, “Please Raph, I need you here”  
Raph stood like his Dad. His feet slightly apart and his arms crossed as he shook his head, “No. We are coming with you!”  
Alexander sighed, “ I need you to look after Max, Magic won't work and if anything happens, who do I choose to save, You? Max? Or Papa! Max can’t use magic, we don’t know if runes will work and this is not a quick ski in the Swiss Alps!”

Raph knew Alexander was right but it did not stop him from still wanting to.

Lorenzo came up with a solution as Max and Raph would both accompany him and Alexander and Magnus to the border and then Lorenzo would bring them home.

Raph and Max agreed and they all left together arriving in the middle of a blizzard at the foot of a rock mountain covered in white. Lorenzo pointed, “It is 800 meters up there, follow the path. Good luck my friend!”

Raph and Max could not believe the conditions they could hardly breathe and the wind was so bitterly cold.  
Alexander engaged his stamina rune and nodded looking at the boys, “See you at home”

Raph and Max nodded as Raph yelled, “ I love you Dad!”  
Alexander smiled, “I love you!”

Alexander started to walk with Magnus in his arms wrapped in a blanket with his face resting against Alexander's chest. Alexander stepped over the invisible line his legs instantly became heavy and his chest tightened as he took one step after another. It was as if Magnus had just gained 50 pounds.

With each step Alexanders legs grew weary.

Raph and Max watched him disappear and as promised they arrived back in the loft as Lorenzo and Andrew left and Luke served breakfast.

Raph and Max told Maryse and Luke what they had seen when Max finished his breakfast and showered walking out 3 minutes later, to everyone's surprise, he went straight into Raph's room naked and dripping wet  
Raph watched him and followed him in, “Max, this is no time to have break down”

Max nodded, “ You said the natural elements were harsh’  
Raph nodded, “They were”  
Max nodded, “and who do we know that might be able to control these elements”  
Raph frowned, as Max slapped him over the head, “Are we or are we not playing for the Seelie Queen at the Seelie Ball”  
Raph hugged him and nodded pulling back, “I’ll call Meliorn if you go put some pants on”  
Max nodded and went back in and had a shower this time spending his usual half an hour.”

Maryse was watching Raph and Max on the balcony and looked at Luke, “ They are up to something”  
Luke smiled, “Probably organizing a small party like most teenagers who’s parents are away”

Maryse smiled remembering for a fleeting moment what it was like to be a teenager.

Raph called Meliorn and needed a favor and Meliorn agreed to approach the Seelie Queen and make the request but she wanted something in return. It made no difference to her how old they were with Meliorn now negotiating as The Queen replied, and what do they offer.   
Raph sighed, what could he offer when Max blurted out, “We will play for free at the ball and the Queens birthday"

The Queen was delighted and agreed instantly as she would never admit it, but they were one of her favorite bands.

The Queen sent out a message to the life force of the Himalayan mountains and as Alexander took another step the wind seemed to ease off and the blizzard eased slightly. 

The worlocks that guarded the pool of life felt the presence and waited patiently watching the tall strong stranger make his way along the path stopping every ten steps before continuing. His legs felt numb and his arms felt frozen as the protective goggles shielding his eyes could not see any further than a few steps. 

With each slow step Alexander reminisced about his life with Magnus and everything they had gone through and sighed as the snow started to thin out and he was walking along jagged rock balancing Magnus and the uneven ground starting to feel light-headed as he rose higher up the mountain, he chest aching and tight.

He saw his first worlock and did not say a word as he passed him. The worlock turned and watched him continue his journey, wondering what was so special about these two men that the Seelie Queen requested safe passage. That have never happened before. 

Alexander's vision started to blur and he still had 500 meters to go. He was starting to giggle to himself knowing that was not normal and for the first time wondered whether he was going to make it. The Seelie Queen was being updated on their journey and Alexander found himself fatigued as if he had been running for days.

The only motivation he had was the man still unconscious against his chest. He needed to focus but it was hard, his thoughts were jumbled and decisions being questioned.   
He anchored himself regrouping by growling, “Magnus”  
It was the only thing he could think of that he could focus on and said the word continually as he gained a spurt of energy and started to speed up unwilling to consider the pain he was feeling. Unwilling to give in or give up as he groaned stopping suddenly in front of two worlocks who stepped aside and Alexander nodded almost tripping hearing voices but not seeing anyone. He rounded a bend and saw an opening to a cave.

He felt as if something was pushing him down from his head onto the ground, unable to breathe as there was no oxygen at all and he yelled loudly, “MAGNUS”

To the East, the snow fell making a rumbling sound as it exploded down the rock racing to the bottom.

Alexander was on his knees as he still held Magnus and with everything he had stood up and moved as quickly as he could gasping for air when he entered the cave and saw the pool and placed Magnus in. Something was wrong Magnus was floating to the bottom.

He jumped in and pulled him up to the surface pulling the blanket off and pulling Magnus to his chest as pooled the water over him and started to relax and wait. Talking to Magnus as he did, “We made it. Come on Magnus!”

He continued to watch the steam from the hot pool and kept moving his hands over Magnus's face and arms as he started to feel tired. Unsure of how long he had been there for with no concept of time.

They were both naked as Alexander rested Magnus back against his chest ensuring he would not drown and waited he was not sure when but woke to feel bubbles all around him. When he opened his eyes he noticed several worlocks with streams on magic filling the pool changing the color of the water as it looked like a rainbow floating on the surface and Alexander could hardly keep his eyes open before closing them again.

Alexander wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been asleep for when he opened his eyes and Magnus was gone. He looked around and up from under the water Magnus rose his head smiling, “Good Morning”  
Alexander grabbed him and held him sobbing as Magnus comforted him.

Magnus held Alexander thanking him and reassuring him that he was back to his ‘old’ self. Alexander needed to be sure and pulled back running his hands over Magnus's face as Magnus wiped the tears from Alexander's face, “My beautiful Alexander!”

Alexander smashed his lips against Magnus as the water turned pink and one of the worlocks raised his eyebrow having never seen that happen before.  
Another worlock smiled and turned his back as Magnus smiled, “Shall we go home”  
Alexander nodded and rose out of the water as Magnus dressed them in normal clothes and thanked the Guardians of the pool before forming a portal and arriving at an empty loft.

Maryse was there and ran to them with Magnus asking where the boys where. Maryse told them they were playing at The Seelie Ball and Magnus smiled at Alexander, “I do like a party! Shall we”

Alexander was hesitant, “I think you should rest.”  
Magnus nodded, “I promise to take it easy, I would like to see the boys”

Alexander nodded and Magnus quickly changed them both into good clothes as Maryse smiled relieved that her family was back to normal- well as normal as it could be.

Magnus and Alexander turned up raising their eyebrows to see the Seeling Queen rocking out to Mavis and the band as she crowd-surfed across the room noticing them smiling and as Meliorn approached them, “I am glad to see you have returned my friends.”

Magnus nodded, “Thank you Meliorn, It is nice to be back.”  
Meliorn smiled, “Your son is a fine negotiator, you should be proud”  
Alexander and Magnus became nervous as doing deals with Seelie's always came with a catch.

Meliorn had explained Raph had negotiated safe passage and in return, the band was playing for free tonight and for the Queens Birthday. Meliorn smiled watching the Queen thrash around slamming into others. 

As parents, Magnus and Alexanders heart's filled with pride. 

Mavis saw Alexander first as she nudged Raph and Raph looked over trying hard not to rip his guitar off and run straight to them as Raph turned to Max and yelled, “Papa!”

Max looked over and the song ended with Raph yelling over the microphone, “Dad! Papa!”

They waved as Max had tears of joy running down his face the next song was going to be a slow one when Max wanted to change it up. Mavis nodded smiling as they started to play their own rendition of the song, " We are family" and The Seelies screamed with delight as halfway through the song Max and his drum kit rose up off the stage and spun in a circle emitting gold dust out of his horns as he did. They played the song again and then had a short break as they both pounced on Magnus hugging him and kissing him so relieved he was home.

Alexander and Magnus also had a good time and when the night was over and everyone was back in the loft Maryse had left a note and a fridge full of food.

The boys had gone to bed and Magnus and Alexander were finishing a drink as Magnus felt Alexanders lips on his neck, “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander”

Alexander smiled, “Oh sweetheart, you have not seen anything yet”

Alexander through Magnus over his shoulder as Magnus laughed and waved his hands producing a silent wall as they went into the bedroom.

The next morning everyone woke for breakfast with a few changes. Raph and Max had cooked bacon and eggs with toast and made Magnus a coffee as Magnus and Alexander looked impressed as it was completely edible.

There were fruit and pastries that Maryse had picked up yesterday and Magnus and Alexander were both smiling at each other all loved up.

Max was reading one of his Genie books when he stopped suddenly, "Oh by the freaking Angels, I am going to be sick"

He ran into the bathroom and everyone was surprised, Max could eat tar and enjoy it.

Magnus turned the book over and smiled, "Oh, Max has just found out how dragons have sex with humans"

Raph raised his eyebrow as Alexander had no idea either and Magnus read the paragraph. "When a dragon has sex with a human they insert the human into their ass pushing it in and out as the human strokes the dragon from inside as the human head bashes into the Dragons prostate much like a human uses a sex toy. If the Dragon wishes to reuse the human then protection is generally used in the shape of Knights face mask, though modern-day motorcycle and military helmets are also used. It is important to note that baseball caps are not considered appropriate and after several uses, a neck brace may be required."

Raph laughed as Alexander raised his head and Magnus smiled, "It's important to have a good education, don't you think!"  
Alexander nodded, 'Oh yes very"  
Magnus yelled out to Max, "More eggs"

Max was to busy throwing up thinking about how close he came to that. 

Magnus sighed, "Ah it's nice to be home!"


	10. Happy 500th Mags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a BIG day, after all, you only turn 500 once.

It was the morning of Magnus's birthday and Alexander had woken to turn and stare at the man beside him, the love of his life, as he watched him peacefully at sleep.

Alexander was adamant that today was all about Magnus and he wanted to see a never-ending smile across his beautiful husband's face. He wanted this to be a memory that Magnus would treasurer long into the future and Alexander had done everything he possibly could to make it memorable.

He sat up and repositioned himself rubbing some scented oil on his hands as he leaned down kissing the middle of Magnus back gently moving his hands slowly as he started to give him a relaxing massage.

Magnus groaned into the pillow as every muscle in his body relaxed at the firm and gentle touch of his husband.   
Magnus had not even opened his eyes and it did not go unnoticed by him that at 500 years young, This was a first. 

Magnus sighed, “Who are you and what have you done with my husband ?”  
Alexander smiled as he whispered into his ear, “Happy Birthday, ssh just relax”  
Magnus sighed again as Alexander's hands and thumbs moved down to his ass cheeks rolling in small deep circles.  
Magnus smiled, “I should turn 500 every day”

Magnus laid there for another 20 minutes as Alexander moved his hands down to Magnus's feet and slowly back up again taking his time as his hands ran back up over Magnus back and into Magnus scalp as Magnus purred like a kitten.

Raph and Max were already up starting to set the table and make breakfast as Alexander came out to the kitchen and smiled.”Operation 500 is underway!”  
Max changed his accent, “ Aye Captain, all hands are on deck!”  
Raph laughed as Alexander slapped Max over the head and grinned, “Burn the eggs and you will be walking the plank”

Max nodded, the eggs were particularly tricky when making mundane food and they had been practicing, still, the pressure was on to serve the best breakfast in the world, well in their world. 

Alexander had been planning this day for a year and had a few surprises in store himself. Magnus did know about the main event being the Birthday Ball, he knew little else as Alexander and Max had kept him busy in the last few weeks and as many times as Magnus had scoured the loft for his present he still had not found it, which was a feat in itself.

Alexander placed the coffee on the bedside table as Magnus rolled over and sat up.

Alexander kissed him sweetly on the lips, “Happy birthday Mr. Lightwood Bane!”  
Magnus smiled and kissed him back, “Thank you. I could not think of anyone else I would rather share it with.”

Magnus took a sip of coffee as Alexander handed him a gold envelope with a purple ribbon around it.

Magnus asked, “What is this?”  
Alexander watched him open it rolling his fingers gently up and down Magnus's leg.

There was a black card written in white calligraphy. On the front it read- To Magnus Bane, Happy Birthday, One Free!”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow grinning, “One free what?”  
He turned the card over as Alexander watched his eyes instantly turn into ‘cat eyes’ as he read the next word, “Fantasy”

Alexander bit his lip watching his reaction. 

Magnus repeated the question his eyes seeing the word and his head struggling to comprehend it, “What is this?”

Alexander blushed moving his fingers to Magnus's hand, “This is my gift to you. Something no one else can give.Something you want and can’t buy!”

Magnus's eyes were still in worlock mark as he whispered, “Hmm I have so many. Which one?”  
Alexander grinned and kissed him again, “I will leave that up to you- It is your fantasy. There are also two young men in the kitchen eager to share your birthday.”

Magnus's eyes flicked back to chocolate brown as he saw the look on his husband's face as Alexander nodded and Magnus pulled him into a long passionate kiss.   
There was nothing so personal or intimate. He had wondered what Alexander was going to give him for his birthday but he never imagined this.   
They had spoken about each other's fantasies before and Magnus did have a few he had not shared.

The fact that Alexander was willing to do this for him, knowing it would be way out of his comfort zone bought Magnus an extra sense of security and today he needed it as he was trying very hard not to reflect on the past and live in the moment as, after 500 years, there was a lot to reflect on.

Max and Raph heard the shower run and looked at each other smiling knowing any longer than 3 minutes meant his parents were showering together and after four Raph and Max smiled knowing they had at least 10 minutes up their sleeve. The bacon was put on and sizzling when the shower went off and Max cranked up the pan for the eggs.

Raph was holding a stopwatch counting down as Max prayed the eggs would not burn as Raph yelled, ‘Go”   
Max grabbed the spatula and looked at it saying "The spatula is my friend"

He carefully lifted the eight eggs onto the plate sighing with relief as Alexander and Magnus walked out as Raph relaxed as if he had just defused a bomb and Raph and Max gave each other a high-five with Raph placing the small piece of parsley as a garnish on the plate.

Alexander and Magnus had dressed and walked out as Max kissed Magnus on the cheek and pulled his chair out as Raph placed the covers off the food and they all helped themselves. 

Magnus was impressed as the boys had managed a mundane breakfast with eggs that did not taste like rubber.  
Magnus also noticed Max and Raph had used every pan and utensil owned with the sink full of dirty dishes and yet-It was perfect.

Magnus had three presents in front of him, one from Raph, one from Max and one from “Raphax” which was their combined present.

Magnus opened Raphs present first and was surprised as it was a pink colored glass magical vase.   
Magnus kissed Raph on the cheek and smiled, “Oh that is lovely Raph.”  
Raph had great taste in furniture and general decor and always knew what Magnus would like as they had similar tastes.

Magnus unwrapped Max's gift next and smiled, Max had made him a set of chopsticks and it was the first monogrammed pair of chopsticks he ever owned.   
He kissed Max on the cheek and started using them, “Oh Max, I have never had a personalized pair of chopsticks Thank you”

Magnus unwrapped the third and his eyes lit up as there were four placemats with the handprints of his son's hands embossed in gold sitting on Seelie handwoven cloth mats with elfin twine. It was a family tradition every year Magnus would get a picture of the boy's hands side by side.   
When they were little they would trace them and color them in and Magnus had kept every single one. Suddenly they all appeared in a natural timeline along the wall like pieces of art.

Magnus looked at them both, “What did that cost you?”  
Max blushed, “Free drumming lessons for Meliorn”  
Magnus smiled as Raph nodded, “The gold dust is from his horns”

Alexander smiled as the boys had outdone themselves this morning.   
Then there was a knock at the door and Alexander lifted his cup, “ That will be for you!”

Magnus raised his eyebrow and opened the door as 5 men very well built wearing tight black pants with oiled up chests and only bow ties walked in carrying a hundred red roses each. 

Max looked at Raph, “That vase will come in handy”  
The vase grew to hold the 500 roses which now filled the room with perfume as the men all wished Magnus Happy Birthday and left.

Magnus walked passed Alexander and kissed him running his hand across his back, “Thank you, lover!”

He sat back down and winked at Alexander shaking his head continuing to have breakfast as the most important men in his life sang Happy Birthday and so far Magnus had not been able to wipe the smile off his face. 

Magnus started to get fire messages wishing him well surprised at one, “Oh, Lydia Bramwell has wished me Happy birthday”  
Max asked, “Who’s Lydia,”  
Magnus smirked knowing he could get away with anything today, “Oh that was your dad's ex-girlfriend”  
Alexander smiled, “Oh don’t- she was not my girlfriend, It was an arranged marriage- for the sake of the Institute”

Raph and Max looked at their parents as if they did not know them. They had not heard this story before.

Alexander smiled, “It was Papa who stopped the wedding?”  
Magnus grinned, “ No! You stopped your wedding, I merely arrived as a helpful reminder.”

Raph had a mouth full of pancakes, “ Dad! Did you dump this Lydia chick at the alter and run off with Papa?”  
Magnus smiled and nodded as Raph and Max looked at both their parents shocked.

Alexander tried not to laugh, “I did not dump her at the alter I explained I did not think we were doing the right thing! “  
Magnus added, “and then you stepped down, walked up to me in front of everyone, and kissed me. Your mother was, let us say, slightly unimpressed.”

Alexander laughed remembering it well, “She was livid and so where the Bramwell’s!”

Magnus and Alexander continued to smile across the table as that was a nice memory to have and it had been a while since it had come up in conversation.

Max looked at him, “So is there anything else we need to know”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, Let me see where do I start. 1586…”  
Max placed his hand up, “only kidding, I really don’t want to know”

Another fire message and the morning followed with another surprise as Catarina arrived and had Madzie with her.   
They had not seen Madzie for a few years as Madzie had never entered the mundane world, she had completed her studies and had a position as a teacher at a school for the enchanted in England. Madzie reacquainted herself with everyone catching up on the latest news and could not wait to hear the band.  
She was very excited about the party promising to give Magnus his present after as she had to find something to wear.

Catarina kissed Magnus on the cheek and handed him his gift. It was some magic candles and Magnus loved them. Madzie and Catarina sat at the table and joined them for breakfast before leaving as they had much to do before the party.

Alexander was out on the balcony and noticed the black Limousin pull up in front of the building and he smiled noticing who stepped out of the car. He walked back inside as he did not want to miss Magnus's reaction.   
Magnus was busy receiving more messages when the doorbell rang and Max opened it gasping as he held his breath, “Holy Shit! PAPA!”  
The man looked at the blue boy with glowing horns and laughed being instantly reminded of where he was “ Indeed young man! Is Magnus Bane here?”  
Magnus turned and looked in shock as Cardinal Raphael Santiago in full ‘Holy’ dress now well into his 60s in mortals years stood before him. 

Magnus caught his breath and looked at Alexander who was smiling as he ran screeching, “Raphael !”  
Raphael smiled as Magnus lunged at him and hugged him.  
Raphael laughed placing his hand on the back of Magnus's head, “Magnus my old friend, Happy birthday. You are looking well”

Magnus was excited as the boys watched as Alexander shook his hand and thanked him for coming.  
“Raphael- I would like you to meet my sons, This is Max.”  
Raphael shook his hand, “It is nice to meet you, young man.”  
Max shook his hand and nodded as Magnus then introduced Raph to Raphael.

Raph looked at Magnus, “This is the man I am named after?”  
Magnus nodded as Raphael smiled, “You honor me so. I can not stay long, I have a service to attend. I just wanted to say happy birthday and wish you well.”

Magnus nodded and Alexander led the boys away giving Magnus and Raphael time alone as he watched them both talk and laugh before Raphael handed Magnus a small pouch and in it was Raphael's gold chain with the crucifix on it.

Magnus hugged him and placed it in his pocket as they spoke more and Raphael learned of Camille’s fate surprised looking at Max. He really did have to leave and was sorry he had to go.  
Raphael shook his hand and kissed him on the cheek, “I will always love you, Magnus. As I doubt I will be around for the millennial celebration, Live well and take care, my friend. You have what you always wanted.”

Magnus nodded, “If you need anything Raphael please, you only need to ask.”  
Raphael smiled, “I could do with a clean run of traffic lights across the city.”

Alexander watched as Magnus took a photo of them together and said goodbye with a final goodbye wave to the car from the balcony as Magnus waved his hand and Cardinal Santiago reached his church in record time not hitting one stoplight.   
The driver smiled, “God is with us today”  
Raphael new god had little to do with it as he simply nodded, “God is always with us”

Back at the loft, Raph shook his head, “ So I am named after a guy who used to be a vampire and is a now a Mundane Cardinal- Oh by the angels!”

Magnus laughed as it was slightly ironic.

Max shook his head, “and I thought I was weird.”

The boys were dressed and on their way out as they had things to do and one of them was to leave their parents alone. 

Presents were pouring in and Magnus received another message. “ My dear Magnus, sorry I cannot be with you on your special day. Happy birthday - I can not wait to hear all about it. Your friend Lizzy.

Magnus smiled, “We have to pop in and see Lizzy and Phil next time we are in London.”  
Alexander nodded, “ As long as we don’t have to go through one of those awful cocktail parties, what was that guy's name? ”  
Magnus smiled, “That was Charles, her son”  
Alexander screwed up his face as Magnus smiled.

Known as Prince Charles he had an uncanny knack of being able to send people asleep, just by speaking.   
Magnus smiled and nodded, “The human sedative. It’s a gift.”

Magus spent the day laying on the long couch against Alexander's chest replying to his messages as Alexander feed him fruit and berries into the afternoon. The music was soft and low and as gentle as the summer breeze that came in waves.

Magnus had spent much of the day doing absolutely nothing when it was time to get ready. 

Alexander dressed in a new tux and waited for Magnus becoming slightly nervous himself.  
.   
Magnus walked out and Alexander caught his breath at the sight of his husband. He looked immaculate with not a hair out of place. Dressed in ‘Top and Tails’ Alexander licked his lips and kissed him, “May I accompany my Prince to the ball?”  
Magnus held his hand, “I would be honored”

Magnus raised his hand and Alexander stopped him shaking his head, “We will be using another form of transport”  
Magnus looked surprised as Alexander grabbed his hand and they walked out of the loft and out onto the street withing minutes 6 magical white Arabian horses pulled up harnessed to a gold carriage.

Alexander opened the door and Magnus could not wipe the smile off his face as Alexander sent another message to Lorenzo telling him they were on their way.

Magnus saw the gift tag on the bottle of Champagne and a pack of his favorite salted peanuts and read the message, ‘Love Madzie & Catarina’.   
They clip-clopped in and out of traffic invisible to the mortal eye as Magnus popped the cork and poured a glass for Alexander and then himself.  
Alexander clinked their glasses together, “Here is to you. My beautiful husband.”

Magnus leaned in to kiss him running his hand up the inside of Alexander's thigh as Alexander stopped his hand from going any further. “If I don’t have you at the ball in 5 minutes Lorenzo will have 1500 elite guards flocking over the city.”  
Magnus smiled running his lips down Alexanders neck, “I am allowed to be fashionably late to my own ball”  
Alexander groaned, “You know I cannot say no to you”  
Magnus grinned as Alexander pushed him back into the red satin upholstery and unzipped Magnus pants enough to release Magnus's hard erection into his wet mouth.   
Magnus shot his head back, “Oh fk Alexander!”

Alexander gagged on purpose knowing it would speed things along and then gently ran his mouth up and down using his teeth and tongue his mouth shot back down and his lips tightened as he sucked hard.

Magnus groaned and grabbed Alexander by the hair arching his back as he exploded into his mouth holding Alexander's mouth against him watching Alexander's throat muscles swallow as he yelled Alexander's name. 

Magnus panted opening his eyes to see the Institute glowing like a theme park further ahead. Magnus regathered as Alexander kissed him on the lips and they looked at each other both laughing as Magnus poured two half glasses of champagne and they through them back grinning at each other as if they were teenagers who had done something naughty and got away with it.

Magnus used his magic to redress freshening up and leaned against him as Alexander brushed his tongue along his own teeth sensing the magical breath mints and with his arm around him kissed the top of his head.  
Magnus was looking at the layered bands of magical security covering the Institute as it looked like a rainbow as it literally glowed at night and Magnus leaned forward seeing walls of guards circling the Institute.   
Magnus caught his breath, “You were not kidding- How many are there”  
Alexander smiled, “1500. Not even an ant can get through, The Seelies have made sure of that” 

Lorenzo was pacing, what was keeping them. He was about to send a search party out when the horses turned sharply and rode straight up the steps of the Institute as the 5 deep elite security guards parted like the sea before closing in on itself standing back to attention.

Royal Purple carpet rolled out towards the carriage like a long tongue before Alexander stepped out   
placing his hand into Magnus as Magnus stepped out Alexander twirled him around his finger and then dipped him in his arms looking into Magnus cat eyes Alexander licked his lips, “ Welcome to the celebration  
of your quincentenary.”

He pulled him up and Magnus looked around as people clapped and cheered with Catarina wolf-whistling and the younger ones banging their feet on the floor as Magnus remained with his cat eyes slightly overwhelmed by the reception as he looked around knowing every single face as his mind darted in and out of history.

The horse-drawn carriage disintegrated into dust and the doors closed shut behind them. 

Magnus looked around the room as the Sumatra Tiger roared over the top of the guests as they all stopped cheering becoming silent watching as the Cougar, Panther, and Leopard followed with their own as their roars melded and last but not least the Lion roared the loudest.

The noise was like a song and everyone was mesmerized by it as every Big cat was represented and took there turn as if they played their own part in a choir before the roars started to soften and each one dropped off until the only roar left was the roar of the white Bengal Tiger before it to stopped.

The guests were silent as none of them had witnessed such a sight and even Alexander was once again in awe of the man who was his husband. 

Magnus ‘cat-like’ eyes glowed and Alexander, as well as everybody else, noticed the strong connection and admiration from the animals as Magnus nodded and placed his hands up and lowered them watching as the Big cats settled in for the night beside their owners or slaves depending on how you viewed it.

"Thank you, my dear friends, that is quite a welcome. Please enjoy yourselves"

The room was as decedent as it was eclectic and yet it all worked buzzing with excitement as Magnus lifted his head and watched the acrobats flying over head and noticed the flaming ice sculptures puffing out fire.

Magnus could not believe it he was speechless as he looked around the room. It was not often Magnus was lost for words as he winked at his boys and held Alexander's hand squeezing it tightly.

Everyone that could be there was and gifts were piled high as Mozart and the orchestra started playing and the floor filled with people wearing short masks covering their eyes in a traditional Masquerade ball as they danced the Polka and minuet which was perfect as it gave Magnus the opportunity to thank people for attending during their brief encounter as they all swirled and progressed to the next partner.

Regardless of who’s hand they touched and any words they spoke to others, neither Alexander or Magnus took their eye off the other.

Magnus could feel the positive energy in the room and as the night progressed they moved through the centuries through music and dance as the room adjusted with the mood. 

Alexander knew approximately a third of the people in the room and was enjoying being able to put a name to a face as Magnus introduced him to almost everyone.

They did have one problem though, with the party atmosphere and everyone on a natural high, the alcohol was flowing freely and so was the sexual energy, The pheromones were filling the air like a sweet mist.

Raph had found himself staring at a male who was kissing the neck of a woman before the man called him over to join him and Raph shook his head and turned to see Mavis staring at the same thing as the male worlock also invited her to join them as Mavis shook her head and they both looked at each other and blushed before turning away.

Max had also seen Steve staring at a few of the women and he was surprised at Steve had always said he was gay- perhaps he wasn't. Max had his own issues as Steve was becoming annoyed at the Seelie girl who kept smiling at Max as she licked her lips and Max also had some worlock King's son eyeing him off.

Lorenzo also noticed people becoming far more indiscreet, he approached Alexander as Alexander listened and looked around the room knowing Magnus was directly behind him and pulled him into the conversation as Raph darted into the conversation, “Um, we have a few issues. Can we have a room behind the stage.”  
The adults looked at Raph and Lorenzo asked what for?

Raph smiled, “ We are all feeling a bit uncomfortable, Steve is about to punch some Seelie chick out who keeps hitting on Max. There is a guy who keeps staring at Max!"  
Magnus leaned into him, "Which guy?"  
Raph pointed him out and Magnus nodded as that was the Guardian of the Dragons and Magnus felt suddenly very protective knowing he did not know enough about the connection between Genies and Dragons to feel comfortable.

Raphs voice pitched as he continued, "and I think the High Worlock of the Vikings just propositioned me to a threesome- and Mavis- separately - not together- I don’t think! ”

Alexander raised his eyebrow as Magnus smiled as Raph was almost 18 and found sex quiet an embarrassing subject to discuss, much like Alexander when Alexander was younger.   
It was the one issue none of them had planned for.

Alexander leaned in, " What are we going to do?"  
Lorenzo nodded, "There are too many political dynamics in the room and I can hardly tell the Queen of Sheba to stop tonguing the High Priestess of The Netherlands on the dance floor regardless of where they are. I am not going to wage war here tonight."

Magnus nodded and waved his hand creating an extra ‘adults-only floor’ which had a 10-foot neon sign with a red arrow pointing to a door providing an escalator for the guests as a third of the room started to move upstairs and Magnus flicked his hand out to Raph and them Steve, Max and Mavis and they all had large red flashing spots on the front of their clothes that was code to all others in the room, "STOP"

Magnus looked over at the man staring at his son as he saw the sign and simply walked away.

Raph sighed kissing his father on the cheek, “Thank you, Papa”

Magnus turned to Alexander and Lorenzo adding, "I believe it might be time to get peoples attention, Let’s cut the cake. "

Lorenzo interrupted the music announcing it was time to cut the cake and introduced the man of the hour.

Alexander stood by Magnus's side as Magnus thanked everyone for their gifts and taking the time to celebrate with him hoping they were having a good time. Magnus had condensed 500 years into a speech that went for an hour and a half and was enough time to clear the air pulling back to a more ‘family-friendly’ mood.

No one minded as Magnus was never boring and had captured everyone’s attention with laughs spasmodically from the crowd as some remembered the stories well and those that didn’t enjoyed hearing them.

Then he became more serious, “However, it was been the last 30 years that have been the most important in my life, Alexander may not be my first love- He is and will always be-my greatest ”

Mavis sighed and leaned slightly back into Raph's chest. She was surprised she did so and so was Raph as Raph brushed his fingers against Mavis's hand as Mavis froze unsure of what to do as she relaxed her hand and Raph interlocked their end ‘pinky’ fingers.   
They were barely touching and yet Mavis felt a fire she had not felt before. Raph felt like he was holding something so delicate it could break at any moment and yet it was only two little fingers as they both pretended to listen to Magnus their own heads filled with thoughts and feelings.

The crowd made an ‘awe’ sound as Alexander blushed and whispered into Magnus's neck, “I told you- I cannot live without you Mags”

The 12-foot cake appeared placed carefully down by fairies and the High Worlock from Japan handed him a magical Samurai Sword as a gift to cut the cake. 

Magnus bowed thanking him as he stepped away and spun around winding himself up into the air twirling, as Alexander watched him he was caught by an acrobat who grabbed his feet and swung back twenty meters and flung Magnus forward, he somersaulted stopping mid-air in an upright position and lifted the sword above his head as he swung the sword lowering himself through the cake as he sliced the cake straight down the middle landing cleanly creating two walls of layered strawberry cream cheesecake as both sides crumbled away from him and he wiggled his fingers as the cake presented itself onto small dessert plates filling peoples hands as everyone cheered and Alexander shook his head smiling as it would not be a party without the flair and flamboyance of his remarkable husband and by the look on his face Alexander was sure he had accomplished his mission, though the night was not over yet.

Alexander walked up and placed a spoon of cake in Magnus's mouth and then kissed him in front of everyone.

Lorenzo smiled, “I believe the formalities are over, Please enjoy the rest of the evening.”

The band jumped up on stage and those that did not want to hear it simply silenced it from their ears as Magnus and Alexander stood in the middle of the dance floor as Alexander continued to feed him cake and kiss him without being pushed or moved until the cake was finished and with one more kiss and a slow dance not in tune with the heavy metal music that was being played they left the dance floor holding hands and mingled with their guests.

Alexander was no longer jealous of the attention Magnus always garnished. His husband had been quite the party boy in his younger days and it did not make him angry when Magnus was propositioned for more intimate moments as he was used to it. Alexander had lost count of how many times someone offered a threesome or foursome and he always took it as a compliment and they both always politely declined. Tonight was no different 

It was well past midnight and some of the guests had left including Isabelle and Simon and Jace and Clary.  
Magnus approached every BIG Cat spending at least 10 minutes with them patting them and thanking them personally for attending.

They were sitting with the High Worlock of Sumatra and his Sumatran tiger named Khan as he took the rubs and pats from Magnus and laid at his feet turning onto his belly. Magnus smiled and rubbed it as the tiger banged his paw into Alexanders leg as Magnus smiled, “Oh he likes you- II think he wants a pat”  
Alexander had to admit, he was a beautiful animal. Strong with the most amazing colors and huge paws and seemed to be enjoying it

Alexander leaned down and patted the tiger running his hand up and down his chest as Magnus had slipped off his shoe and rubbed his belly with his foot he spoke to the Tigers owner promising to come and visit when the Tiger rolled over onto his paws and stood up circling in front of them.

Alexander was worried wondering whether he was going to attack as he seemed agitated but Magnus and the High Worlock did not bat an eyelid. The High worlock clicked his fingers and a female slave stepped out from the shadows.

The tiger slapped his tail against the back of her legs and she lowered onto her knees smiling as the Tiger still circling stood in front of her and lifted his huge paw to her chest as she fell on her back. He laid on top of her as if she were carpet pulling himself over her before moving away. She laid lifeless as the Tiger placed himself down between her legs his paws pinning her thighs as his tongue licked between her legs as if he was drinking milk.

Magnus noticed the look on Alexander's face as Alexander was doing everything he could not to stare. He had never seen anything like it and felt more than uncomfortable watching it. The woman rose up as her eyes glazed orange as she growled as the Tiger slapped her on the legs with his paw and she rolled over as it climbed her back slapping her head as she lowered her head and breasts to the floor.

The Tiger nuzzled his face into her ass slipping his tongue in and he lifted his head and roared his tail lifting swishing side by side.

The High worlock smiled, “Oh this is his gift to you, he would like you to join him”  
Alexander went white as he did not expect that and could not believe Magnus nodded and stood up.  
Alexander was confused as Magnus smiled and stood beside the tiger simply patting his head and running his hands down the tigers back until the woman shuddered and shook as Magnus patted the Tiger and thanked him for the invitation, shaking the worlocks hand as Alexander could not wait to leave. The woman rolled away and another took her place.

Alexander grabbed Magnus hand and Magnus smiled, “I can't believe you thought I was going to have sex with him”

Alexander was still in shock, “I will need therapy after that”

Magus laughed and kissed him, “It was your fault you rubbed his chest”  
Alexander nodded, “ added to the ‘things not-to-do list”

People were starting to leave and Magnus approached Alexander, “Have you seen the boys or Mavis?”  
Alexander shook his head as Magnus became nervous, “Go upstairs and check they are not up there. I will find Lorenzo!”

Magnus did not even have time to finish the sentence as Alexander flew across the room taking 4 stairs at a time about to open it when the door flung opened and Maryse and luke were giggling holding hands as Maryse smiled, "Lovely Party Alexander'  
Alexander raised his eyebrow and spoke loudly, "Thank you! MOTHER"

He opened the door and while relieved that the kids were not there, he was taken aback at seeing Madzie naked sandwiched in the middle of the Princess of Persia and Priestess of Egypt. 

Magnus saw Alexander's pale expression on his face he slid his hand to view inside the room and smiled as Alexander came back downstairs.

Magnus went behind the stage to find them all curled up asleep. Alexander found Magnus and smiled as Raph and Max were sitting on the lounge resting their heads against each other as Mavis was down one end of the couch with her legs rested on Raphs lap and Raphs hand resting on them and Steve up the other end with his legs over Max.

Alexander smiled, “They have had a long day. Shall we get them home”  
Magnus smiled as he waved his hand and the boys were transported back to their beds with Mavis and Steve returning to theirs.

The night was coming to an end as people started to approach to say good night and Magnus provided all the guests a small pouch with a silver coin marking the occasion with the outline of his head on one side and the international symbol for worlock on the other as a thank you gift.

It would also provide a currency to be used by others if needed and was non-transferable.

The High Worlock of Persia approached, “You must come for dinner”  
Magnus smiled and nodded without making an arrangement as Alexander whispered, “He means to dinner?”  
Magnus shook his head, No! He means ‘cum’ for dinner!”  
Alexander laughed knowing that would never happen.

With the last of the guests portaled home Lorenzo, Meliorn, Magnus and Alexander all sighed relieved as everyone had a great night and there were no problems with everyone having returned home safely.

Lorenzo smiled, “There was much love in the room tonight”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “At times a little too much love!”

As he looked up and watched two women walk out of the ‘adults only’ room naked with the Lion as the Lion roared as it flicked its tail as the two women rested their hands on its back as they walked vanishing into thin air.

The neon lights disappeared as did the enchanted room itself. The presents were transported to the lounge room in the loft and Lorenzo bid them goodnight.

Meliorn smiled as he too was leaving with the Queen of the Wolves and the Baron of the Bats as their night was about to start. He smirked leaning into Alexander, “The lady is going to rip me apart”  
Alexander smiled, “Have fun!”

Magnus waved his hand and the Institute returned to its boring sterile grey self as Magnus placed his head against Alexander's shoulder and looked up at him smiling as he clicked his fingers and the lights went out as a portal opened and they were soon in the lounge room of the loft. 

Alexander checked on the boys and poured them both a drink as they walked out on to the balcony.   
Magnus rested his head on Alexander's chest as Alexander wrapped one arm around him holding his drink in the other. It was 4:00 am and a new day was breaking.  
Alexander whispered, “So did you have a good time?”  
Magnus nodded, “That was incredible, Thank you!”

Alexander kissed him on the cheek, “ Well you only turn 500 once.”  
Magnus nodded, "So many gifts"

Magnus heard music from Alexander's phone as Alexander wrapped Magnus arm around his neck placing his hand on his waist as they danced slowly to the song ‘Eternal Flame’ sung by an 80s band called ‘The Bangles ’pressed against each other tightly without saying a word simply touching brushes their noses against each other's skin.

Alexander felt Magnus yawn on his neck and when the song was finished he walked them to the bedroom and Alexander laid Magnus gently on the bed. With no magic and no runes, two men made love as the sun came up over the sky both of them once again finding something unique and special in what they had and what they gave to each other.

They curled up in each other's arms as Magnus whispered, "Now about that Fantasy."  
Alexander pretended to snore as Magnus smiled and whispered, "I love you, Alexander"  
Alexander snuggled in, "I love you too Mags"


	11. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing a Magnus fantasy took a bit of work and I am sure everyone has their own. For me, I wanted to bring something different with-out making it smutty or weird. I hope you like it!

It had been 3 months since Magnus's birthday and Magnus had thought about the gift Alexander had given him often. 

Having several hundred of fantasy’s to choose from yet none of them seemed special enough and though the thought of sharing Alexander with somebody else certainly did appeal to him, no one had even come close to being suitable and at the end of the day, he didn’t really want to.

He wanted it to be something different, something they could both invest in and add to their life together.

It wasn’t until Magnus read a book he had been given for his birthday about an ancient legend, that Magnus was sure of what he wanted. The thought of Magnus and Alexander recreating that if only in fantasy made him hard every time he thought about it. 

It was a beautiful story based on strength, courage, bravery, and honor as two leaders of warring tribes fell in love and combined their power uniting as one, bringing their people together creating peace and prosperity which caught the attention of the gods and they were rewarded for their effort.

Everything was set in place, the timing could not be better and all Magnus needed now was for Alexander to be compliant, a willing participant.

Alexander flew through the door of the loft wide-eyed with a huge smile on his face, “Hey so how are the Rock Stars?”  
The boys and Mavis had their first international gig in London playing at a school graduation party.

Magnus smiled, “Under protective custody, Madzie sends her love”

Alexander climbed onto Magnus enthusiastically and kissed him, “Speaking of love-I have you all to myself for 3 whole days so I thought we should go and do something special!”

Magnus grinned, “ I was thinking the same!”

Alexander was beaming with youthful enthusiasm, “ I need a shower- Oh by the way you are perfect and I love you”

The nervousness Magnus had in anticipation of what was about to happen lifted and was replaced with a more familiar blanket of warm-hearted tender love that covered him completely, “and I love you, Alexander.”

Alexander looked at him noticing the odd expression on his face asking, “Are you ok?”  
Magnus nodded, “ How could I not be, I have you!”  
Alexander's heart started to beat faster as he pushed into him, “You do Magnus, you have all of me! There is nothing I would not do!”

Magnus watched as Alexander dragged himself off Magnus and walk towards the bedroom.

He stopped at the door pulling up before walking over to the bed and picking up what looked like an ancient scroll carefully undoing the string tie, he sat on the bed undoing his tie and flicking off his shoes sitting beside the black silk robe picking it up and smelling it.  
It smelled of musk and sandal-wood reminding him of Magnus as he pressed the silk into his face, it was soft sliding along with his fingers.

Alexander's heart was racing as he scanned the paper quickly before slowing down to actually read the words.

Magnus had not heard the shower run and wondered what Alexander was thinking of knowing he was reading.  
Was he going to accept his invitation?   
He needed to be sure Alexander wanted to and was not doing so due to feeling obligated.   
Magnus had penned a short version of the myth tweaking to suit as the original writing of human sacrifice and eating entrails would not be included tonight.

Alexander read it three times, It was not what he expected as Magnus had not shared this fantasy with him and Alexander’s thumb glided across the words ‘together for eternity’. He visualized the words that were written on paper and it stirred something inside of him. He placed the scroll down and went in for a shower. 

Alexander had a choice to make.

Magnus heard the shower start to run as he waited to see whether Alexander would walk out wearing a grey collared shirt, black pants, and suit jacket or the black silk robe. His mind was drifting into the story and the plans he had made picturing Alexander with him.

Alexander stood under the hot shower adding a little more heat than usual filled with nervous excitement and anticipation. 

After all the times Magnus had discussed the issue of having a threesome or foursome, now he had the opportunity he picked something completely different. It was none of the fantasy's Alexander thought he would choose.   
He was glad it was not the ‘turning in to a girl fantasy’ though Alexander was pretty sure Magnus was only teasing him.   
It wasn’t the gladiator fight in the Arena of the Colosseum or the Spanish Bull Fighting.

This was something deeper, the one fantasy they both shared, to be together for eternity, both knowing it could never happen so to be able to experience it another way meant just as much to Alexander as it did to Magnus.

The water turned off as Magnus was back to reality waiting with anticipation knowing Alexander was toweling himself dry, knowing his next move would determine the night ahead.

He could not wait any longer and was about to walk in and call the whole thing off, his insecurities got the better of him and he decided that perhaps it was too much and Alexander would not understand it. He did not want him to do anything he did not want to do. 

He started to walk into the bedroom when Alexander walked out wearing the silk robe.

Magnus placed his hand on Alexander's chest as Alexander smiled and whispered, “I believe I will be needing my stele!”   
Magnus ran his hands slowly up Alexander's chest wrapping them around his neck and kissing him slowly and longingly.  
Alexander automatically placed his hands around Magnus's waist enjoying the kiss still holding the stele as Magnus pulled away, “You don’t have too…”  
Alexander placed his fingers on Magnus's lips and whispered a line from the scroll, “and thus their bodies and souls were melded into one! I want to be one Magnus, I am ready”  
Magnus nodded, “I believe you are”

Alexander placed his hand in Magnus's hand as Magnus formed a portal and they stepped out into some kind of cave standing on a grey and white Saber-tooth tiger skin which sprawled across the middle of the floor. The room was well lit by small oil-fed fires and it was warm and smelled of leather.

Alexander noticed the room was quite large and had two levels which had small cutouts in the rock and the walls were filled with hand-painted markings and carved symbols. There was an ancient beauty to it and Alexander was fascinated by it taking it all in.

Alexander whispered, “Where are we?”

Magnus picked up two goblets filled with peach nectar and passed one to Alexander replying, “Ancient Hindu Temple! From this moment on, there will be no talking so if it all gets too much and you want to stop, all you have to say is ‘Home’!”  
Alexander nodded, “Like a safe word”  
Magnus smiled, “Exactly. Are you ready to start.”  
Alexander nodded, “Yes”

Alexander liked the peach nectar is was smooth and sweet

Magnus kissed him gently and removed the belt from the robe and then the robe itself allowing it to fall onto the rug undressing by flicking his hand, now they were both naked standing before each other with no one else in sight. 

Magnus dipped his fingers into a small bowl and ran a black painted vertical line across Alexander's chest scratching with his nail a thin surface paper cut. Alexander hadn’t even felt it as he stared at Magnus's golden cat eyes.  
Another stripe another cut, this one in orange and then another creating a pattern of black and orange signaling 4 stripes across his chest.

Magnus stopped and blew gently across them as Alexander's chest tightened at the sensation.

Magnus glided the same hand across his own chest creating the same stripes clawing the same fine scratches as he looked at Alexanders chest heaving he stepped into him and pressed his chest against Alexander’s interlocking their hands, his head down avoiding a kiss, feeling Alexanders breathe on his neck as he felt Alexander’s chest hair against his skin as the tiny droplets of blood from both their scratches melded against the body of the other.

Magnus placed his finger on Alexander's shoulder and asked him to ignite his agility rune and as Alexander did 1 tiger walked in and roared before finding somewhere to settle upon the ledge far from them.

Alexander reacted to the roar biting his lip watching the tiger as he felt a warmth over his body as Magnus’ hand-dipped in rose oil, started to move across the rune causing Alexander to steady himself as the rose oil soothed the burn and Magnus touched soothed his soul.

Magnus asked him to activate his ‘endurance’ rune next and as he did another tiger entered and roared as Magnus watched Alexander's chest pull as he rolled his rose oiled hand over the rune circling him as his hand and nails moved across Alexanders body in no particular order.

With each rune, Magnus asked him to engage Alexander's senses heightened and the tiger population was increasing as they now started to play with each other, paying no particular attention to them.

Magnus pointed to a place on Alexanders chest and drew the outline of the ‘Angelic’ rune as Alexander nodded and activated it, Magnus slowly dropped oil onto it and then pressed his lips against it and Alexander moaned at the sensation as Magnus pulled back and started circling him rubbing the oil onto his skin watching the runes glow watching the tigers now scattered all over the room wondering from one side to the other.

For every scratch and small cut he had given Alexander, he had given himself.

Magnus was on his knees rubbing the last over his feet lifting one foot up at a time knowing Alexander was watching him as he stood up and pressed himself against him. Moving across Alexanders solid hard erection as they both smiled as a tiger squeezed between them affectionately as Magnus took Alexanders hand into his own and ran both their hands gently across the tigers back as the tiger rubbed his nose into their hands smelling the blood and the oil before turning away and leaving them to it.

Magnus moved his hand down grasping both their man-hoods in his hand as he started stroking them together and Alexander groaned breathing deeply, both of them maintaining intense eye contact with each other.

Magnus moved his spare hand and drew a circle with his finger over the Angelic rune, “Sight rune-here”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, Magnus knew what the effects of activating a rune over the top of another did, it did not tickle and required an enormous amount of focus and concentration which was slightly difficult given that Magnus was stroking him so firmly.  
He was struggling to contain himself as Magnus stopped moving his hand until Alexander complied wincing as he burned the rune over the other breathing harder as Magnus had started to stroke him again this time his strokes were stronger and faster and Alexander knew he was going to cum. 

Tigers were standing behind them both touching them offering them stability like a wall as Magnus told him to close his eyes and Alexander did, parting his legs, his toes digging into the rug as he started heaving his chest and moaning feeling the soft yet strong Tigers back behind his legs.

His heart was racing, his hands grabbed Magnus hips hard as Magnus strokes became frenzied yet his voice whispered, “Open your eyes- use your sight, tell me what you see!”

Alexander opened his eyes as his stomach tightened and his hands gripped Magnus harder as his headshot back and he exploded all over Magnus's hand and himself, his legs almost falling from under him.   
His eyes filled with blotted color and his head filled with dull sounds of drums.

Alexander was regaining his breath as he lifted his head and saw Magnus as he had never seen him before.

As all worlocks are distinguished by their worlock mark and no two are the same, with it carried its own ancestral ties and Alexander could see Magnus’.   
The cat eyes glowed melted gold and he was covered in black and burnt orange stripes on his caramel skin. He did not carry fur or a tail and while his skin looked exactly the same it felt softer. He had a black mark across his forehead and his claws were sharper as the black line ran down to his nose.

Alexander bit down hard on his lip unable to keep quiet as he whispered, “I see you, all of you. You are stunning, so elegant and regal.”  
Alexander had a tear fall from his cheek down to his lip covering the blood from his own bite when Magnus rolled his tongue over it gently licking it.

The drums were getting louder and the tigers were getting closer and that’s when Alexander realized they were not drums he could hear, they were the tiger's heart’s beating. 

His senses were so heightened it was intoxicating.

Magnus pulled Alexander down onto the rug and Alexander was happy to be off his feet unsure how much longer he could stand for, He went to kiss Magnus as Magnus pulled away chanting as he rubbed his body all over Alexander’s when he stopped and lifted up on his forearms, hovering over him.   
Alexander could see every muscle in Magnus's arms and neck flex and Alexander could not help but start to lift and then felt downward pressure back onto the ground as a tiger simply walked over the middle of Magnus back without leaving a mark as Magnus held its weight.

Magnus stared at him, he had never seen Alexander look so strong as he watched as all his runes were glowing, his chest heaving his breath deep and slow.

Magnus wound his mouth down to Alexander's neck and stretched out placing Alexander's arms above his head and he waited to place a deeper scratch with his thumb claw into the palm of each of Alexander's hands smearing the blood across his own hands and waited staring into Alexanders eyes.

Alexander felt a heavyweight as one tiger stood on his wrist with the pad of his paw and started rubbing his nose into Alexander's palm rising with the taste of blood as did the other tiger to the other hand.

Magnus separated Alexander's legs and entered him slowly whispering, “I know you like to be restrained “   
Alexander had to admit being pinned by 120 kg soft paw and fur was nicer than the chains and leather cuffs Magnus had used before.

Alexander felt the Tigers nose rubbing into his palm and the exhaled breaths of each one as Magnus without warning shoved himself into him. Alexander arched his hips as Magnus held them down moving slowly all the way back before punching into him again as Alexander sighed and moaned as Magnus repeated each stroke stronger than the next, each more determined as Alexander started to groan and twist unable to move he became frustrated trying to pull his hands away needing to grab Magnus's hips, he went to lurch up using all his might Magnus smashed into him again going deeper than he had ever gone.   
The tigers placed pressure on Alexanders wrists as they blood started to run faster and they started to lick the inside of Alexanders palms as Alexander cried out as Magnus gripped Alexanders thighs digging his claws, both twisting and turning, both starting to shake as Alexander opened his eyes he connected to Magnus as they both yelled and shared their orgasm, releasing themselves all over each other, Alexander could now move his hands as the tigers had simply lifted their paws and walked away.

Magnus reached back cupping it off of his chest with his hands leaning back his head almost touching the dirt his arms out to his side as if he was on a cross as he held each cupped hand out as two other tigers lapped what they could before turning and walking away swishing their tales over them as they did. 

Magnus rose sitting upright as he held his arms up and blue magic flashed across the room like a sheet of lightning as he yelled something else that Alexander did not quite make out and it sent an electric current through his body.

Alexander could not hold back anymore, he felt as if his soul had been stretched like a piece of elastic pulled too far- It snapped and Alexander unleashed something so primal he had no control over it.

He rose up wrapping an arm around Magnus middle he rolled them over now on top of him as he pinned Magnus hands out to his side and unable to say a word as he ran his tongue over Magnus nipples and rose his head catching the eye of two other tigers and he waited.   
The tigers slowly approached and looked at him as they both slapped a paw over Magnus's wrists standing still. 

Alexander had not moved as the tiger looked down and with one claw they both simultaneously placed one deep cut into each of Magnus’ hands as Alexander moved his hands and ran his mouth all over Magnus's body as he watched as the tigers rubbed their noses into the blood.

Alexander lifted Magnus's legs and parted his ass as the tigers started to lick the blood from Magnus's hand, Alexander started to lick his hole causing Magnus to once again release himself with a deep growl.

The tigers lifted off Magnus's hands and crossed over them both rubbing their faces along Magnus's stomach before walking away.   
Alexander flipped Magnus over onto his stomach and pulled his arms tucking them under his chest pushing him down with his knees tucked in under his stomach placing Magnus legs together he positioned his thighs around him. 

Alexander’s senses were in overload, the smell of blood, sweat and cum, leather and sandal-wood and a strong perfume of rose oil drove him crazy. 

He leaned forward, his mouth moving slowly up Magnus back as he wrapped his mouth around the back of Magnus's neck.  
Magnus was struggling to manage his magic feeling Alexanders open mouth and teeth resting with force against his artery, feeling Alexanders deep breathes on his neck he relaxed and started to push back into him.   
Alexander stopped him.   
Magnus was laying there unsure of what was going to happen next.

Alexander moved his mouth running his forehead slowly down Magnus back as Magnus moaned Alexander firmly held his hips slamming himself into him deeper than he had ever gone before as Magnus tightened around him Alexander grunted and groaned with every thrust finding a quicker pace than he ever had before. 

Magnus couldn’t move he tried pulling his hands out from under him and Alexander pushed them back in lifting himself higher his thrusts deeper still.  
Magnus began to shake and Alexander moved again pulling Magnus up by the hair and Magnus back smashed into Alexander's chest as Alexander tucked all of himself into Magnus holding his hips against his pelvis as Magnus yelled out moving his hands around Alexanders neck as Alexander held his weight.  
Magnus could feel Alexander’s balls throbbing inside of him

With every thrust and groan the tigers started roaring and growling, though now they were not moving, they were all watching.   
Alexander pushed Magnus hips forward he was almost completely out of him when he pulled Magnus’ hips back roughly and Magnus pulled himself away and Alexander pulled his hips in again, each time harder than the other.   
Alexander had never felt anything so primal, he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t slow down, he couldn’t control himself as he growled into Magnus's ear, “Roar for me, baby !”

Magnus gripped the side of Alexander ribs and clawed at them pulling at him as his magic released into the air in waves as his head flung back and his eyes glowed unleashing an almighty roar!

Alexander shot his head back and met his almighty roar with one of his own as their roars melded producing a low dull tone which reverberated through the temple.

Alexander's white wings flung out from his back as he exploded into Magnus holding him to his chest pinning him so he could not move as his teeth sunk into Magnus's shoulder and Magnus dug his claws into Alexanders arms as they rocked together riding out their electrifying orgasm.

Magnus could feel the cum pumping into him as his body started to melt, he went to move believing Alexander would pull out any second but he didn’t he was pushing himself in ensuring Magnus had his full load and wrapped his arms around him folding his wings around them as a symbol of protection and ownership to others in the room as the tigers near them stood either side facing the others as an extra guard.

Alexander knew Magnus liked the soft feathers against his skin. Magnus's body was shaking and Alexander moved his hands over him as he slowly and gently pulled out of him.  
They were both unable to say anything trying to regain their breath and their cognitive facilities when they heard the loudest roar of all.

Slowly Alexander's wings unfolded and there was a huge white tiger with white wings standing before them. Alexander looked at Magnus as Magnus looked just as stunned.

Alexander felt his runes activating if by another force and Magnus felt his magic twisting as if it was clashing against more powerful energy. 

An emerald green filled the room and the tiger spoke without moving his mouth directly to them as he placed his huge nose down and rubbed it against Magnus's face, “ The legend has been reborn, two leaders of warring tribes that share one heart have combined their power uniting as one, creating peace and prosperity. This has pleased the Gods and in doing so you have been granted what you truly desire Eternal love…For you, you will no longer walk alone.”

He moved his head to Alexander and Alexander sighed at the silk softness resting on his face as his wings were fully stretched, “You have been chosen as worthy! The gods have gifted you Eternal love and it comes to you in the form of Immortality. This comes with great responsibility, be wise and true and you may call on the Gods when required. ”

Then the white-winged tiger simply walked through them and vanished dissolving into crystals of glitter.

Alexander suddenly felt a little overwhelmed and pulled Magnus into him, “Just one question, Which Gods?”  
Magnus looked like a deer in headlights, “I am not sure, There are so many!”  
Alexander ran his hand up Magnus's face and slowly pressed his soft lips against that of his husbands retracting his wings and whispered, “That was beautiful” 

Magnus pulled him into a slow long kiss and everything became a blur


	12. The Next Day

Alexander rolled over and moved closer placing his arm out to automatically find Magnus’ waist. He tucked it around Magnus's chest as if it were a seat belt as Magnus glided his nails lightly across Alexander’s arm as he shifted into him.

Alexander nestled into Magnus's neck, His voice dry as he whispered, “Good morning beautiful! Last night was incredible. You are resting for the next couple of days.!”

Magnus knew an order when he heard one and also knew Alexander was right. He did use quite a bit of energy and felt like he had a dull hangover. He also was looking forward to being pampered and he enjoyed being spoilt by his man who took very good care of him especially when it mattered.  
Magnus knew he had Alexander’s undivided attention for the next 48 hours.

Magnus continued to run his hands over Alexander's arm as he grinned, “ It was worth it! Are you alright?”

Alexander loved waking up like this. It was slow and steady and created the basis of a relaxing day ahead and they did not have enough of them.

Alexander hummed still half asleep, “Apart from my aching ass and sore shoulders, I have everything I want - I have you! You are now in charge of fantasies! Thank you”

Magnus let out a laugh, and interlocked his fingers into Alexanders adding, “ Yes, It was extraordinary.”

That would have been the perfect time for Magnus to tell Alexander the white tiger with wings was not his, but he did not want to worry him and decided not to mention it as no harm was done.   
He was pretty sure he had tapped into Alexander's subconscious and created a vision which was why the magic it produced was different and did not feel like his.

They laid together in silence both remembering what happened and both smiling to themselves.

Alexander rolled over onto his back and Magnus followed him now tucked into his chest as Alexander kissed his head.   
Magnus held his hand, “Are you sure you are ok?”  
Alexander nodded, “Oh baby- I am more than ok. Are you alright! Was it what you thought it would be?”  
Magnus ran his lips onto Alexander's hand, “Oh it was so much more. Apart from my aching ass and sore shoulders, I am perfect.”  
Alexander sighed, “Yes you are!”  
Alexander pulled him into a long slow lazy kiss as neither of them had the energy for anything else as they both pulled back at the growling of Alexander's stomach.  
Magnus grinned knowing it was time for breakfast. 

Alexander checked the time and then double-checked it. It was almost 1 pm and Magnus was also surprised as Alexander kissed him again, “Let's call it lunch-fast”  
Magnus smiled rubbing his nose against Alexanders, “Break-lunch”  
Alexander bit his lip and nodded, “Either way, we are having omelet”

He moaned as he lifted out of bed and put his pajama pants on.

Magnus eyes nearly bulged out of his head as lifted up fixated on Alexander's ass watching as Alexander shuffled out of the room.   
Without doubt, even after all these years Alexander was a fine specimen of a man just as fit as when they first met with the nicest ass and shoulders, but that was not what Magnus was staring at.

Magnus saw an emerald green mark at the base of Alexander's spine.   
It was the sign of ‘infinity’, a sideways figure 8.   
If it had a tail it would have looked like a bow and Magnus knew he did not put it there. Was it possible, had they actually summoned a spirit god who granted them immortality?  
Magnus flew out of the bed and into the bathroom noticing he had one as well in the exact same spot. 

His head was spinning and he wasn’t sure what to do. 

He tried to remove it and nothing happened. He could glamour it enough to not be seen by the naked eye.  
He could not feel anything around it and had given himself a quick magical medical ensuring he wasn’t possessed by something which came back clear to Magnus relief. 

It did also show he needed to rest as his ion count was a little to low.

Magnus could not believe it and wondered why he had a mark as he was already immortal. Was it possible that if he lost his powers he would stay immortal?  
He wasn’t sure but the thought of being with Alexander for longer than 50 years made him cry tears of joy.

He wiped his eyes and gathered himself bolting out of the bathroom to tell Alexander when he suddenly stopped.

He knew he would have a hard time convincing Alexander as apart from the marking there was no other way to prove it other than surviving death or living out a natural normal life and if the Shadow Hunter council found out they would see him as possessed or tainted or worse, blame Magnus for it and if anyone though Magnus could make someone immortal, well word would spread quickly and people would expect him to do it.

The thought of Alexander explaining to Silent Brother Zachariah how a sex fantasy was so intense he summoned a spirit god who made him immortal made Magnus laugh, he would pay it to see that.

The reality was Alexander could lose everything and if anyone else found out, It would only cause problems.

Magnus would need to manage this carefully and keep a close eye on him as to his knowledge there had never been an immortal Shadow Hunter before. Could Alexander even use his runes, he did not know. He would have to check.

Magnus had a lot to think about and decided what Alexander did not know would not hurt him - for now.   
Magnus heard the jug boil and the smell of omelet with bacon mushroom and onion making him quite hungry. 

Magnus dressed in his satin pajama pants and robe as Alexander placed the plates on the table and then placed the coffee.

Magnus went to sit and Alexander pulled him onto his lap as he kissed him, “ I meant what I said before, last night was amazing- thank you”  
Magnus smiled, “It was amazing, thank you for sharing it with me.”  
Alexander cut into the omelet and gave Magnus a small piece as Magnus rolled his eyes, “That is good”

Alexander had cut his omelet into smaller pieces when he grabbed his plate and tipped it onto Magnus lap smiling, “Plates are so overrated”  
Magnus was surprised as he started to laugh as Alexander pinned him down and started to eat from his stomach. Magnus hitched as Alexander's tongue picked up the small pieces sending shivers down Magnus's spine as Magnus could not stop laughing as Alexander's whiskers brushed along his stomach.

Magnus grabbed Alexander by the hair unable to stop laughing, “You need to shave!”  
They both were laughing as Magnus tried to stop, “Ok Tiger, that’s enough!”  
Alexander looked at him and raised his eyebrow, “Oh please do not make ‘tiger’ a thing!”  
Magnus smiled, “Would you prefer pup!”  
Alexander had not heard that in years and he blushed.

They finished breakfast and Magnus conjured a bath with rose oil as he went to step in Alexander was behind him and glided his finger over the symbol of infinity on Magnus back, “Oh what’s this?”

Now would have been a perfect time to tell Alexander, but he decided not to.

Magnus smiled, “That is the mark for immortality- I thought it warranted a keepsake.”  
Alexander smiled, “Its cute.”  
Magnus waved his hand as Alexander grinned, ‘Did you just pinch me on the ass?"   
Magnus smiled, “Now you have one too”  
Alexander turned around and looked in the mirror as Magnus slowly eased into the bath asking, “Would you like me to remove it”

Alexander shook his head, “Don’t you dare!”  
He slid in behind Magnus as Magnus leaned back and they both moaned as Alexander started to laugh.  
Magnus looked at him, “What is so funny”  
Alexander grinned, “We have matching tattoo’s.”  
Magnus grinned, “How very mundane of us”  
Alexander ran his hand and lofa over Magnus sighing, “There is nothing mundane about you baby.”

Magnus blushed as they both relaxed until it was time to get out and the day was nearly over as they laid on the couch. Both taking the time to care for the other, neither of them separating physically for any more than a bathroom break. Both of them ensuring the other could not want for anything as they continually caressed each other with gentle hands and soft kisses. 

Alexander was playing with Magnus's hair, “Hey Magnus, I know it doesn’t really matter, and it was your fantasy but was there really a legend.”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes”  
Alexander smiled, “Can I hear it.”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders chest magically conjuring the book as Alexander pushed the book back towards him, “Please”

Magnus smiled and started reading Alexander the text and finished with the line, “You have been chosen as worthy! The gods have gifted you Eternal love and it comes to you in the form of Immortality. This comes with great responsibility, be wise and true and you may call on the Gods when required. ”

Alexander smiled, “ That was so romantic, apart from the human sacrifice and the eating on entrails.”  
Magnus nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, “I did take some poetic license”  
Alexander kissed him and yawned as he interlocked their fingers, “together forever Magnus, as long as our forever is”

Magnus nodded, “as long as our forever is!”

Little did Alexander know his ‘forever’ was going to be slightly longer than he currently anticipated and little did they both know, they would see the winged tiger again.


	13. SURPRISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears everyone has a little surprise of their own to share. Big chapter- Big surprises.

It was the night before graduation when Alexander had come home late and Magnus was still out. He loosened his tie sighing as the boys were already in bed and made himself a drink reading a note on the table telling him dinner was in the oven.

Alexander walked out onto the balcony taking short sips of his drink when he felt an arm and a hand wrap itself around his chest and voice he never became sick of hearing rested on his neck, “Hmm, someone has a lot on their mind. All completed for another year.”

Alexander looked tired and nodded, "Hey”  
Magnus turned and cupped Alexander's face in his hands, “Hey.”

Alexander kissed him on the lips and smiled, “So Raph finishes school tomorrow”  
Magnus smiled, “Whoever would have thunk it”  
Alexander laughed and pulled him into him, “I am resigning tomorrow as head of the school”

Magnus did not see that coming and did not say anything as Alexander looked at him, “Raph is finished and Max is doing his Genie thing and I am getting closer to 50 than I am 30. I want to spend time with you. I am not going back to Alicante. This is our home.”

Magnus had a tear roll down his face seeing the look in Alexander's face he pulled back, “We need to talk!”  
Alexander shook his head, “There is nothing to talk about I am announcing it tomorrow. I am not asking for your permission.”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow as Alexander sighed, “Sorry. I am tired.”

Magnus nodded, “ I can think of nothing better than having you retire and spend every minute of our days together you know that You have more than 20 years left.”  
Alexander smiled, “maybe 30! good years”  
Magnus nodded, “Try multiplying it by 100!”  
Alexander was tired and now confused, “What?”  
Magnus pulled back and magically filled Alexander's glass when Alexander shook his head and Magnus continued, “Trust me! you are going to need it.”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow feeling something churn in his stomach as by the look on Magnus's face this was not going to be good.

Alexander sighed, “Magnus, I am too tired can’t it wait until tomorrow”  
Magnus shook his head, “No, It can’t”

Magnus took two shots of whiskey before refilling, speaking very quickly ending with a huge big fake smile., “The white-winged tiger wasn’t mine, I did not put the tattoo there and you are immortal-Surprise!”  
Alexander frowned, “What? If the white-winged tiger was not yours, whose was it?”  
Magnus grinned, “It would appear that perhaps we managed to recreate the myth a little to well and summoned the spirit god who actually gave us true immortality.”  
Alexander remembered it feeling way different to any of Magnus magic from before and he certainly had not sensed anything since.  
Alexander shook his head, “No, You are wrong, I do not feel any different. Why didn’t you say anything?”  
Magnus sighed and held his hand to Alexander's chest, “Because it was so perfect and I did not want to worry you.”  
Alexander put his hands in his face, “Ok, Look, you think I am, I don’t think I am. I guess in 500 years we will know, until then I am going to continue to assume I am not”  
Magnus shook his head, “You are?”  
Alexander placed his hands out, “Alright, prove it! If you are that sure”

Magnus pulled a 17th-century dueling pistol out of thin air and loaded the steel shot. Alexander smiled knowing he would never pull the trigger when he noticed a different expression and his whispered, “Magnus?”  
Magnus waved his hand creating a soundproof booth and aimed it at Alexander's head without saying a word he fired.   
Alexander felt something like a knife piercing his skull, as he covered his face yelling, “Magnus, what the fuck is wrong with you”  
Alexander put his head up and rubbed his forehead, “Fk, that hurt!” 

Alexander pulled the hot rounded bullet out of the wall and saw the crack in the wall from the impact, annoyed still rubbing his forehead he snapped “and you can fix the wall- don’t do that again!”

Alexander looked at Magnus who no longer had a pistol in his hands. His cat eyes were glowing and tears for falling from his face as Alexander rewound to the impact of the bullet and then looked at Magnus asking, “Real gun?”  
Magnus nodded  
Alexander through him the bullet, “Real bullet?”  
Magnus nodded  
Alexander looked at him, “I should be dead”  
Magnus nodded  
Magnus nodded as Alexander looked at his hands and still he could not feel anything different, “I am really immortal- Hold on you put the tattoo there, I felt it.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No it was already there when I pinched your ass”

Alexander wiped the tears from Magnus's face as Alexander struggled to comprehend what had happened as it was just impossible. He smiled as he reached in and kissed him running his own hand over Magnus hand pressing it harder against his chest. “We do have a tendency to accomplish the impossible, We should be more careful.”  
Magnus grinned, “We should”  
Alexander bit his lip, “Am I really immortal. What does that mean?”  
Magnus placed his head on Alexanders chest, “ It means I will never lose you”  
They stood hugging each other as Alexander started laughing, “I still can’t believe it”  
Magnus smiled, “ I guess time will tell”  
Alexander stopped, “We can’t tell anyone Magnus, The silent brothers -No one would believe it. Shadow Hunters don’t become immortal. Shit, they’ll think I am possessed by something! Could I be- Are you sure I am not?”  
Magnus placed his finger against Alexanders lips, “I can assure you we are not possessed by anything other than our love for each other”  
That bought a smile to Alexander's face. 

Magnus kissed him on the lips, “I do not have all the answers, but I think it would be an excellent idea if we kept this to ourselves for a while. If you still want to resign tomorrow, that is up to you, and I don’t want to move back to Alicante either. We have a big day tomorrow, Let us get through that.”

Alexander smiled and nodded as Magnus had pulled his dinner out of the oven, when you are finished you can wash my back”  
Alexander smiled watching Magnus walk down the hall as he started eating looking forward to a shower.

Raph woke up staring at his ceiling, It was the last day of his school life and one which bought mixed feelings.   
He like everyone else wanted it to end so they could all move on and yet for him that also meant saying goodbye to the woman he loved.  
Mavis was going to accept the scholarship and tonight was also their final gig as a band with Mavis as lead singer.

They had a rough week, Raph had asked her to stay and told her how he felt and she had told him duty and honor to her family had to take precedent over what she wanted. They fought and Magnus gave him the best advice he had received since telling him- don’t run with scissors, and that was to make the most of the time he had, there would be plenty of time for sadness.”  
Raph and Mavis worked it out and Mavis agreed, she wanted the last day and the last gig to be special.

He stood up and stretched looking at his official uniform hanging on the door as he also heard the pan sizzle and made his way out to breakfast.  
Max sat down and smiled, “Congrats Bro! Here’s a little something”  
Raph smiled opening the present. It was a beanie and scarf.   
Raph loved it as Max nodded, “ Matches your eyes, for those long cold winter patrols through the park.”

Magnus smiled as he placed an envelope out and Raph took it wondering what it was,   
Max smiled, “Oh that will be your eviction notice or worse, summary of charges- You are screwed”

Raph opened it and there was a card with an account summary. There was not enough for a new car or to buy a house as the Lightwood Banes did not need those things. There was enough to get Raph through summer and have a little bit of savings to get him started before he would get his first pay as an official Shadow Hunter. 

Raph and Alexander stood together in full uniform as Magnus took photos. They both looked very handsome. Alexander and Raph left together as Magnus and Max followed later for the ceremony.

Everyone filled the grand ballroom with parents and students and officials all taking their place as the students stood in formation before entering the hall for the last time taking their seats.   
Alexander looked at the students and smiled as he spoke about the ethics and principles of being a Shadow Hunter continuing, “and it is because of these values that I have a confession to make. It was I who placed the honey in the training gloves of our head combat trainer Jace Herondale.”

The students were all in shock and laughed including Raph as his father was not known for pranks or light-hearted humor.  
Jace couldn’t believe it either and shook his head in disbelief already planning revenge.

Alexander looked at Magnus as he looked around the room and back at smiled, “This particular graduation has a very special place in my heart as not only am I also standing here as a proud parent but this will be my last graduation ceremony as I am resigning my position as head of the school to per-sue other interests.

Alexander used the time to thank everyone he should of and left the biggest Thankyou to Magnus who had supported him over the years.  
Magnus smiled so proud of Alexander as the ceremony continued without a hitch as students received their certificates and some were given letters of offers as official military Shadow Hunters paid to defend.   
Then Alexander introduced Raph and as graph walked towards him Alexander had flashbacks of the little boy who used to ride his shoulders and come with him to work. Alexander remembered Raph standing too close to the punching bag and sent flying and he remembered his first day so excited with his little bag and now he was watching a young man salute him before holding out his hand as Alexander shook it and then pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I am so proud of you"  
Alexander pulled back as Magnus stood in the aisle taking photos.  
Magnus saw the tears in Alexander's eyes becoming emotional himself remembering when Raph used to draw runes on his arm and state he was going to be like 'daddy' and that's what Magnus saw in front of him, though they did not look similar they were the same and Magnus was more proud of the man he had become.   
Jace and Isabelle also had their own memories and Alexander cleared his throat and held up his finger for a moment simply displaying the pride and joy all the other parents felt as he regrouped for a moment before continuing as Raph regained his seat. 

Alexander started to read out a small bio on Mavis as Raph turned to her and squeezed her hand, “ My loss their gain-You will make an awesome Iron Sister”

Mavis stood up and looked at him as Raph smiled and nodded. She walked up on stage to a room full of applause. It was a prestigious gift and not one given lightly.   
Her mother was so excited standing in the middle of the aisle waiting to take photos with Raph standing a few meters behind her taking as many photos as he could. He did not like her mother. Her mother was brutal with extra training and there was no room for failure.

Alexander shook her hand and gave her the graduation certificate and had the obligatory photo as Mavis could see Raph taking photos behind her mother.   
Mavis saw the tears of pride and joy on her mother's face and saw the tears of sadness on Raph’s. He was smiling but Mavis knew he was sad.

Alexander introduced the Head of the Iron Sister’s and she made a small speech before offering Mavis the scholarship holding it out for her to take smiling at her, “Take it, my dear, you have earned it”

Mavis looked down, It was right there. The one thing she had always wanted, the one thing her mother had insisted would bring honor to her family and make her proud. The one thing she had been training for since she was five. Her mother telling her constantly this was what she was bred for.

Mavis looked back at Raph as he stood waiting for her to take it wishing she wouldn’t but knowing she would.  
Mavis's mother turned to see what Mavis was looking at as she turned back horrified.

Mavis was torn between what she wanted, what she had, and what she felt obligated to do. Words from her father swum in her head as he told her to do what was in her heart.

Mavis looked at the Iron Sister her voice could barely be heard, “I can’t breathe, I, I am sorry- I can't accept it”

Everyone caught their breath as Mavis exited the stage and walked towards her mother who was wailing hysterically and went to grab her as her father grabbed his wife’s hand and quickly whisked her away.

Everyone watched as Mavis grabbed Raph by his uniform and smashed her lips against his. Raph’s arms immediately wrapped around her waist as his lips pressed against hers.  
Magnus looked at Max, “Did you ‘wish’ for this? ”  
Max shook his head, “Nope- This is all Mavis”  
Everyone in the room cheered as even Alexander smiled allowing them to kiss for a little longer as Magnus smiled at him and they caught each other’s eye.

Alexander yelled over the cheering, “Seniors! ATTENTION”

He waited for Raph and Mavis to take their place as every single one of them snapped to attention as Alexander took a final look around the room looking around at the next generation, “I am very proud of you all- Class DISMISSED ”

Everyone looked around and Mavis almost forgot as she stood halfway down the walkway and sang the unofficial theme song, “This is the Hunt”  
It was as haunting as the original and when the song was over the head of the social committee yelled three cheers for Alexander and one big cheer for themselves.

Alexander stood to a standing ovation as Raph wiped a tear from his eye and Max leaned into Magnus, "Is Dad alright, He is not sick is he"

Magnus wiped a tear and shook his head, "Your father is perfect"  
Max smiled and clapped knowing what an important decision that was for his father to make.

As the students mixed with their families sharing cake and tea and coffee, unfortunately, Mavis's mother was taken to the infirmary and had to be sedated. 

Given she was not well Isabelle offered for Mavis to get ready at her place and her father happily agreed as Isabelle politely offered Mavis a bed for the night as the party would go quite late and Isabelle could not wait to makeover Mavis as she had been dying to get her hands on her hair. 

Isabelle grabbed her hand, “Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

Mavis smiled and she went with Isabelle and Raph could not wipe the smile off his face as Magnus asked him would he like to be set on fire and Raph nodded, “Sure, sounds great”

Magnus shoved him and Raph smiled, "I have the hottest girlfriend ever!"  
Max looked at him, "You are the only one with a girlfriend"

They went back to the loft to change and have lunch and the conversation was all about Mavis. As Raph and Mavis were sending each other messages as Mavis had become quite popular all of a sudden.

Max was heading over to Steve’s and knocked on Steve’s door as Steve’s dad answered, “Hey Max, Steve is in his room.”

Max went upstairs and knocked on the door as Steve yelled, “Come in, won't be a minute”  
Max sat down as Steve yelled through the bathroom door, “so you know that surprise I was talking about.”  
Max nodded, “The one you won't tell me.”  
Steve opened the bathroom door and stepped out, “Well this is it! Surprise! I wondered if Steve was not around anymore would you want to go out with a girl called Stevie?”

Max was in shock and Steve became nervous and placed his head down disappointed as Max whispered, “Who’s Steve”  
Before him stood a woman with natural blonde curls blow-dried with the sides pinned back and gold hoop earrings, she had a navy blue A-frame pleated dress that went to the top of her knees and while she had no cleavage showing, she did have breasts that were well proportioned and silky smooth legs with small heeled strap shoes and a gold bracelet around her wrist. The makeup was perfect as the eyeliner and mascara accentuated her eyes the blood-red lipstick suited her complexion.

Max looked at her, “Why didn’t you tell me”  
Stevie sighed, “Because I wanted to do this for me and if I lost you because of it, well at least I am being honest with my self, You taught me that Max. Strength and Courage.”  
Max placed his hand on her face, “Are you sure you want to 'out' yourself at your graduation party”  
Stevie nodded, “ I can think of no better place”  
Max smiled as he helped Stevie with her coat, “I have to ask, Are they real”  
Stevie nodded, “For the next 24 hours. Madzie helped me out. She charged me though”  
Max was surprised, “Did she, how much?”  
Stevie winked, “$1”  
Max grinned, “Hey what about your dad?”  
Steve smiled, “Who do you think zipped me up!”

Isabelle walked in with Mavis and Mavis was nervous looking for Raph. Her hair straightened and flowed down her back in soft ringlets. Her emerald green satin dress with an oriental flair hugging her firmly as it fell to a long straight skirt almost to her ankle and a very long split sitting just below her thigh.  
Mavis looked all grown up as Alexander winked at her, “Well you certainly surprised us today”  
Mavis blushed, “ I wasn’t the only one, Are you really resigning”  
Alexander smiled at her and nodded as Magnus was trying not to laugh, “ I think Raph has had a stroke, close your mouth son your dribbling”  
Mavis blushed as Raph saw the black garter belt and swallowed hard. “You look beautiful”  
Mavis blushed as Raph leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Mavis swore as she saw Max walk in, “Holy Shit!”  
Raph turned and stood in silence.  
Alexander went a whiter shade of white and Magnus smiled at Max was holding a young woman's hand.  
Everyone was staring and Raph smiled as they approached, “which is why you can’t be my parabatai”  
Stevie nodded.  
Magnus winked at him, “You look amazing.”  
Max nodded, “She does, doesn't she. Dad, Papa, meet my new girlfriend Stevie”  
Alexander smiled and Magnus held out his hand and Stevie placed her hand in his Magnus kissed the top of her hand, “Nice to meet you, my dear”

Stevie blushed as Alexander winked at Magnus, “You are such a flirt”

It was not all smooth sailing as friends Stevie had known for years politely nodded and walked away from him not wanting to have anything to do with him. No one was rude but it was obvious.

Now that it was not the bands ‘last’ performance the pressure was off and the band played better than they ever had. Stevie was struggling a little as Raph raised his eyebrows knowing he was missing notes as Stevie sighed, “Freakin nails and the strap is rubbing on my boobs!”  
Raph laughed as they continued to play with Mavis and Stevie kicking off their heels as neither of them were used to wearing them. 

It was almost midnight, and the party was over with an after-party organized.   
Alexander and Magnus knew both the boys would go and Magnus slipped them a pod- bean. If they through it on the ground, It would form a portal to get them home. Alexander and Magnus were invited to the after-party but politely refused.

Max and Stevie went back to Stevie’s place as Max sat on Stevie’s bed as Stevie laughed, “Oh that was so much fun. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks, Max”  
Stevie took the shoes off and moaned, “Oh my feet are killing me, I am going to change, Can you unzip me”  
Max pulled the zip down slowly, as Stevie jumped up and went into the bathroom coming back out with her earrings out, her hair tied back, and a robe on.  
She walked closer to him standing in between his legs as she undid the robe now completely naked.  
Max looked at her, staring at the sight before him as he bit his lip as he looked at the perfect breasts with large dark nipples and a washboard stomach and the 9inch semi-hard cock, “You are fucking perfect.”   
Max reached up and pulled her down onto him kissing her as he felt her breasts against his shirt as he rolled her over and kissed her again softly on the lips as he ran his fingers from her neck all the way down to her breasts, having never felt them before, they felt soft and warm.   
Stevie caught her breath as Max's fingers played with her nipples and then his tongue flicked over them as she sighed. He grabbed her nipple in his teeth and pulled onto it as he felt her moan as her hand reached for the button on his pants as their hands took each other's cocks and they started stroking each other.  
Max moved his mouth back to her neck as whispered into her ear as his stroking intensified," Cum for me baby girl”

Just the words were enough, Stevie liked being called 'baby girl'.  
Stevie started to move her hand faster as Max groaned pinching her nipple in his fingers as she buried her mouth into Max’s neck digging her nails into Max’s shoulders.   
The feel of her nails down Max’s back drove him crazy as they started to moan and groan knowing they were going to cum she whispered as she through her mouth into Max’s neck, “Ooooh Maxi-Cum on them”  
Max did not need to be told twice as he pulled back slightly groaning as he covered her breasts in his sticky self as he watched it drip from her pert nipples and kissed her as they laid together with Stevie grabbing a shirt off the floor and cleaning them up as they laid together on the bed with Stevie’s breasts resting on Max’s chest as Max was playing with her hair.  
Max caught his breath, “ What are we going to tell Steve”  
Stevie shook her head, “Don’t ask me, he is your boyfriend”

Meanwhile, Raph and Mavis had never left the Institute, Raph grabbed Mavis's hand and took her to a utility cupboard where he opened another cupboard and walked through into a room that was hidden from view explaining how he and Max found it by accident years ago. It was dusty and had nothing to sit on bar an old couch as it faced out overlooking the graveyard.  
That sat on the couch as Raph looked at her and placed his hand in her hair, “I am so glad you are staying”  
Mavis nodded, “Me too"  
Raph smiled as he touched her face, "What are you going to do now?"  
Mavis wasn't sure everything was a blur as Raph smiled, "Well there is plenty of time, We could just keep kissing"

They kissed slowly and softly as Raph pulled her onto his lap as his hand started to move up Mavis thigh so softly she could hardly feel it as his fingers ran across the garter belt and continued caught up in the kiss as she let out a small faint sigh as their kiss intensified.  
Mavis felt his finger move along the outside of her satin panties. His finger pressed harder as she hitched her breath and his finger ran along the elastic moving to touch her skin as she opened her legs a little further and Raph moaned as his fingers rolled in between her legs. 

It felt warm and wet and sticky as his fingers started to move faster, Mavis kissed him whispering his name as her legs opened a little more and Raphs finger entered her as she pulled back moving her hips and they continued to kiss her hands grabbing Raphs hair as suddenly she felt like her body was going to explode.  
She stretched back sighing as Raph watched her back arch as his finger darted in and out as she moaned, “oh, Oh, OH FK! Raph”  
Raph held her tightly as she jolted and spasm-ed into his arms panting into his mouth growling, she arched her back again her body exploded into a thousand pieces as Raph sucked on her neck.   
Her body felt like jelly as Raph kissed her slowly removing his finger rubbing some onto Mavis's lips and licking it off.  
Mavis curled up into him. Having never felt anything like it before. Raph kissed her neck and played with her hair as they sat in silence watching the city fall asleep.

Magnus was laying in bed as Alexander smiled, “ Oh what a day! Go Mavis and what about Steve?”  
Magnus smiled as he snuggled in, “ I must admit I have an extra amount of respect for Mavis. She did what was in her heart- reminds me of someone else I know”  
Alexander smiled, “ That was a big decision for someone her age to make and what about Steve”  
Magnus nodded, “Steve-ie , has a long road ahead, it will not be easy”  
Alexander looked at the time, It was 3 am and the boys were not home yet.  
Alexander sighed, “what do you think they are doing?”  
Magnus smiled, I think Max is playing with boobies, you cannot begrudge a nearly 17-year-old boy that Alexander especially given the circumstances. If you had boobies I would want to play with them, do you want some?”

Alexander shook his head, “Maybe another time. I am an ass man myself.”  
Magnus smiled, “Is that right”  
Alexander nodded looking serious, “Yes, here let me show you!”  
Magnus grinned as Alexander flipped him over and started kissing his back as Magnus purred knowing exactly what he was going to get from his husband.


	14. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets things in place for the final chapter. Life is always changing and with it new experiences and challenges are presented

The next few months were perfect as Alexander enjoyed being retired and they were busily investigating the issue of being immortal. The reference material was a bit thin on the ground so Magnus found himself visiting worlocks he had not seen in centuries. Even their wisdom was never definitive. They would just have to wait and see deciding not to tell anyone.

The band made the most of the break before the reality of their new life kicked in.

That’s when things changed

The gigs started to get less and Stevie needed time to readjust after undergoing a magical sex change turning himself into a young woman permanently and Max had never been happier.

Raph and Mavis were about to start officially as paid protectors of the mundanes and down worlders.   
It was a big change as all the training did not count for experience and both would go home to long hot baths and aches and pains. The missions were real and there was little room for error and the harder life became the more they supported each other and grew as a couple. Routines and schedules were made and they were making their own way in life.

Max had found a college for genies and from the moment he arrived he felt at home. There were no huge metal buildings or big cities, just lots of wide-open spaces, fresh clean air and clean rivers full of fish and life and he immediately connected with it.

He commuted daily learning things all other genies did such as managing a flying carpet and help train baby dragons that had been bred in captivity.   
The trick for Genies was to be at one with themself to be at peace and most of all to be happy. That was what made them powerful. The happier they were the stronger they became.  
What Max liked the most about his college was there was never any fighting or preparing for war, no threats of imposing death, no one to save and no one to harm as Genies had no natural enemy. 

Magnus and Alexander had never seen him happier and more relaxed.

That’s when things changed

Max had always been supportive of anything Stevie wanted to do and Stevie had been working at the Institute and wanted to transfer to London. Max thought it was a great move for her career and they would catch up on weekends but as time went on issues between them had become serious and they had started to fight.  
Stevie did not like his new friends and had no interest in silly flying carpets believing dragons were demons and Max did not like her new friends or her new attitude.

One fight rolled into another and it was a Saturday when Stevie came around to the loft and Max and Stevie sat on the balcony talking for hours before Stevie walked back into the lounge room and looked around seeing a photo of his old self with Raph and Max when they were about 15.

Stevie placed the coin she had received from Magnus's birthday on the table as Magnus watched her she smiled and whispered goodbye and then casually walked out.

And just like that. 12 years of being in each other's lives was over and that was the last time they ever saw Stevie.

Max did not move for hours and the only tear he shed was one for Steve.   
Alexander finally walked out, “Hey, Are you ok”  
Max nodded but Alexander knew he wasn’t. He pulled him into him and hugged him knowing his son was hurting as Max pulled back and looked Alexander in the eye and said, “It was the right thing to do. I can't be something I am not and she deserves to be happy”

Alexander nodded and grabbed him, “ and so do you. Come on, Let's go play some pool” 

Raph and Mavis were now sharing a small apartment and Max was due to face his final test and complete graduating from college. Genies graduated a little differently to Shadow Hunters, It was not a formal affair at all, once you had become competent in a skill level you would graduate whether that took a day or a year, it did not seem to matter.   
His final task was to ride a dragon through an obstacle course and Max had completed it with ease.

Max wanted to stay and was offered several jobs and the one he took was Dragon Keeper. Genies were paid in gold which was quite ironic given Max could make his own but work for genies was more choice and recreation rather than money or need.

Alexander and Magnus were so happy for him as Max was finally settling into himself and Magnus was happy to see the large gold hoop earring in his ear and eyeliner back on his face.   
It had been a long time since they had seen him confident and happy and he did look cute in his puffy pants and vest  
Most of all they knew he was safe. Alexander had to admit that it was slightly infectious seeing the genies in action as while their skill level was high they were always joking and laughing even the older genies had a youthful exuberance. They really were harmless.

Dragon Scouts would ride out seeking orphaned dragons that were unprotected or injured and bring them back to be cared for and tamed. It was for their own good as a baby or young dragons would not last in the wild themselves and they were always treated well. They would use the college to rest their own Dragons between their rides.

Max had learned a lot about Dragons as a Dragon Keeper he also looked after the Scouts dragons which were full size and magical.  
He stood in front of a bright green and yellow female dragon with long eyelashes as he patted her and she purred like a kitten, he was talking to her as he placed a huge fluffy cloud under her belly and created a little stream of running water as he knew the sound soothed them helping them to sleep. 

He heard a voice from behind, “You speak Dragon tongue?”  
Max turned and caught his breath. There was a man roughly the same age with hair like snow tied into a long plait sitting above his head. He was of Japanese appearance with grey smoke-filled eyes and gold cuff bracelets wearing black pants and a black and gold vest.  
Max’s horns glowed pink and the scout started to walk towards him, “ I am Devlin, we have met before”

Max watched him walk towards him and shook his head, “I don’t think so, I would remember you. I’m Max”  
Devlin smiled, “Oh I know who you are. We met at your father's 500th Birthday celebration.”  
Devlin changed his eyes and color of his hair as Max remembered instantly, the one who kept staring at him driving Steve crazy.

Devlin raised his eyebrow, “Tomorrow will you come riding with me?”  
Max nodded, “Sure”  
Devlin placed his hand on Max’s chest, “and would you like to kiss me because I would like to kiss you”  
Max smiled, “Would you?”  
Devlin nodded, “Oh yes, may I take you to my bed and kiss you until the earth shatters into a thousand pieces”  
Max grinned, “I bet you say that to all the boys”  
Devlin did not get the pun and shook his head, “No only ones who leave me breathless”  
Max did not know what to say, “ Does that normally work for you”  
Devlin smiled, “I find honesty easier”  
Max jolted as a huge bunch of flowers and an extra-large box of chocolates appeared in his arms as he laughed, “That is very sweet, thank you. Why don’t we just see what happens”  
Devlin agreed and started kissing him on the neck as Max shook his head, “No I mean as friends”  
Devlin smiled, “We are friends, Am I not being friendly?”

Max ducked under his arm and smiled, “I will see you tomorrow”  
Devlin laughed and yelled, “Your horns are glowing”  
Max yelled back, “I know”  
Max smiled as he walked into his hut and there were flowers everywhere.

The next day Max was in the stable as other riders were taking their dragons out all grateful to Max for the care that had been taken as all the dragons seemed invigorated.   
The genies wanted to know the secret so Max produced an automatic car wash. The dragons loved it and the other genies thought it was fantastic and wanted a turn themselves.

Devlin pulled up beside him laughing with fluffy watching as their friends were being scrubbed and thrown around like dolls. They thought it was like a carnival ride and wanted to continue.

Fluffy knelt down and Max went climbing on behind him and Devlin moved back, “No you sit in front.”

Devlin shifted himself closer placing his legs against Max’s tucked in firmly as they took off.

They went higher than Max ever had been on a carpet or one of the other dragons and Max found himself shifting back into Devlin as Devlin controlled fluffy and they started doing aerial tricks.

Max loved the speed and thought he was going to fall until he felt Devlin’s arm around his waist like a seat belt. Fluffy shot up as if she was aiming for the sun as Max slipped back as Devlin pushed forward as his lips met Max’s neck he whispered ‘Lean back- Now!”

Fluffy pivoted 180 degrees, head down -tail straight, and shot towards the ground with such pace Max nearly passed out leaning back as far as he could feeling Devlin holding him tightly as a meter from the ground her nose stopped and she rolled and Max and Devlin rolled off together with Devlin landing on top of Max.   
They were both dizzy as their head spun as they laughed as Max was breathing heavy and the adrenalin kicked in through his body, “That was awesome”  
Devlin smiled, “ You look good like this”  
Max laughed, “What on my back breathing heavy”  
Devlin nodded, “Yes”

Max blushed as Devlin leaned down and kissed him asking, “Do you want to do it again”  
Max looked at him, “What the Dragon ride or the kiss”  
Devlin smiled and jumped up, “Both”

Fluffy was up for it, free fall diving was her specialty and she was more excited than Max. Devlin loved hearing Max laugh and be happy and as they landed the fourth time Devlin hovered over him, “Can I make love to you now- It is a beautiful day.”

Max felt a soft cloud appear from under him and pushed him away playfully, “No- you may not. Thanks for the offer though.”

Devlin was smiling laying on his side, “Can I kiss you then”  
Max smiled, “Fine-One kiss”  
Devlin nodded and leaned down rolling a small daisy across Max’s cheek as he gently placed his lips on Max’s and kissed him.

It was the longest kiss he had ever had in his life lasting hours as they rolled over the cloud as Devlin finally let go and Max looked at him placing his hand on his face as Devlin smiled and Max pulled him back down.

That day was the start of a new life for Max as Devlin showed him the love a genie could give and Max found security he had never felt before. He was gentle and respectful and romantic and from that moment on Max felt like a man who had found his missing piece.  
They were inseparable and Max would often wake in Devlin’s bed covered in a layer of flowers or chocolates with a warm hot chocolate milk bath ready as Devlin rode out early. Max was also learning about Genie's sex as he had his first threesome with two Devlins as Genies could duplicate themselves and slowly Max became more confident and more genie.

It was Alexander's 50th birthday and Magnus was holding a family dinner party, he could not wait and he was going to make it special as it had been a while since they had all been together.  
Max received the invitation and smiled as he turned to Devlin who was laying across his lap, “Oh Dad’s 50th, You have to come to dinner -It's perfect.”  
Devlin shook his head, “No. It makes me sick, all the mixed energies, and the mortals. I was sick for days afterward.”

That’s when Max learned something else. He was a product of his environment the cities were tough for Genies as there were too many unnatural forces even digital signals had an impact. They did better with open spaces and fresh air. That explained a lot for Max

Alexander walked into the loft with a mundane paper under his arm looking at Magnus who had a huge grin on his face.  
Alexander kissed him as Magnus blurted out, “Max is bringing a date”  
Alexander smiled as Magnus did not know who just that it was someone very special. Alexander could not wait to see him as it had been far too long.

They dressed for dinner and before everyone arrived Magnus grabbed him and pulled him into a slow dance, “So how does it feel to be an immortal 50 years old”  
Alexander laughed, “Still old”  
They spun around as Magnus smiled, “Wait until your 500.”  
Alexander placed his hands on Magnus's hips, “Where does the time go Magnus. It was just yesterday we were sitting here with two under 7 wondering when it will end.”  
Magnus nodded, “ and look what we have, A Shadow Hunter Soldier and beautiful almost daughter in law and a Dragon Keeper who is in love”  
Alexander twirled him around, “How do you know his in love”  
Magnus smiled, “Because he is bringing his date to meet the family.”  
Alexander twirled him around again, “ I am in love”  
Magnus grinned, “and I am in love to…”  
Alexander pulled him into him, “Want me to show you-”

The doorbell went and Alexander sighed, “That will be Raph and Mavis”  
Magnus smiled as he opened the door and there was Raph and Mavis, once again Raph had impeccable timing.  
Alexander leaned into Magnus, “He does it on purpose”  
Raph and Mavis were on time which was officially early on the Lightwood -Bane scale of social etiquette.

Mavis had a small gift in her hand and kissed Alexander on the cheek as she handed it to him he smiled and nodded wondering what it was. He held his breath as Raph smiled and Magnus went from interested to overjoyed in 3.2 seconds.  
Alexander had to sit down as he stared at it. A framed photo of three little babies still in Mavis's belly and they looked like they were waving and there was a book for dads or granddads on little girls.

Isabelle and Simon arrived handing him a gift which was a 1000 piece jigsaw of the solar system.  
Jace and Clary arrived as Jace gave him a bottle of scotch and Clary gave him a painting.  
They were all talking congratulating Raph and Mavis waiting to see Max and meet his date.

Devlin was nervous as Max held his hand, “why are you worried”  
Devlin sighed, “Your father is a powerful worlock I am worried if I displease him he will turn me into palm leaves and elephants will wipe their shit on me all day.  
Max laughed and kissed him, “It will be fine, Papa will love you”

They entered the loft and everyone was happy to see Max and stared at the man he was with as he had stunning features and everyone was taken by the grey smoked filled eyes.  
Max introduced everyone to Devlin and he nodded politely as Max turned and introduced him to Magnus.  
He bowed to Magnus and pulled out a small vial, “Please accept this gift as a token of my appreciation for your son. Its Earth Dragon blood- given freely”  
Max was surprised, “Fluffy”  
Jace laughed, “You call your Dragon Fluffy?”  
Magnus did not expect such a gift, “I am honored, and you are welcome!”

Alexander shook his hand and Devlin nodded, “Happy Birthday Sir Is this where you want us? “ Alexander took a sip of his drink asking, "What for Son?"  
He thought Devlin was going to play some music  
Devlin looked around and provided a white fluffy cloud as He looked at Max, "Are we not having sex to honor your father?”  
Everyone froze as Alexander spat his drink all over Magnus as Magnus and everybody else were stunned at what they had just heard. The thought of seeing such a thing jarring in their heads.

Devlin looked confused as he noticed everyone’s reaction, “Is it not the greatest gift for a father to receive than to see his son loved?”  
Jace laughed and said, “Indeed it is”  
Raph and Mavis were trying not to laugh as the best Raph could manage was a short, “Yeah dad”  
Alexander raised his eyes at him and Luke smiled, “That is a lovely sentiment”

Max could not help but laugh at Alexander's reaction as there was no further shade of pale white to go as Max kissed Devlin and shook his head. “We give gifts and sing and eat cake”  
Devlin nodded, “Oh! I like cake!”  
Everybody smiled as Alexander restarted his heart, “Oh he was joking”  
Max swung around and winked, “No!, He wasn’t!”  
Magnus laughed and winked at him, “Happy Birthday baby”

Devlin was like a new toy and everyone was paying him attention. Raph had pulled Max to the side and told him showing him the photo and asking him to be his best man and Max was so happy he started to cry.  
Devlin was talking to Isabelle and Maryse when he suddenly stopped and stood up and yelled across the room, “Why are you crying?”  
Everyone went quiet as Devlin walked over and lifted Max’s face as tears fell from his own cheek and Max wiped it with his thumb asking, “Why are you crying?”  
Devlin wiped Max’s tear with his thumb, “Because you are crying?”  
Max whispered as he placed his forehead against Devlins, “Tears of happiness, I am happy”  
Devlin nodded, “Then I am happy too”

Isabelle and Maryse smiled as Magnus grinned before walking into the kitchen to prepare the cake. There was a quirky intensity that they shared and Magnus and Alexander could see two people so in love with no doubt and no hesitation. Max was no longer a boy and even Alexander noticed the way they looked at each other hanging off every word as if they had been best friends for life. Devlin was a hit and everyone loved his energy and found him fascinating.

2 weeks later Mavis became Mrs. Lightwood Bane and 6 months later they had 3 little girls, Tilly, Lilly, and Milly.

Max had stayed home for a week to spend time with the babies and by the fourth day, Max looked pale and sad as Magnus sent him home to get better. He had been there too long and the effects of the city were obvious. 

Max hardly traveled home anymore and if he did it was for hours not days. Magnus and Alexander found themselves traveling to them and neither of them minded. They had just spent the last week there and were exhausted as all genies did was play. Alexander did enjoy the cloud surfing and Magnus had to admit it was endless fun. The Genies were now used to Magnus and Alexander and always made them feel welcome.

Magnus and Alexander were babysitting playing with the girls on the carpet before there was a loud knock at the door.  
Magnus looked at Alexander and smiled, “Your turn”  
Alexander sighed and stood up, “Well it can't be Raph we are not about to have sex- Are we?”  
Magnus laughed, “No sweetheart- we are not”  
Magnus looked back at the babies, “Isn’t granddad funny- Yes he is!”  
Alexander opened it, “Meliorn, This is a surprise. Come in my friend”  
Alexander hugged him as Meliorn entered staring at the babies on the floor instantly smiling, “Ah yes, babies-Congratulations. My apologies for coming, I need Magnus?”  
Magnus looked at him, “Of course, what is wrong”  
Meliorn looked at Alexander and could not resist making silly noises to the babies as Magnus grinned, “Meliorn, what do you need!”  
Meliorn was gurgling as he replied, “Our Queen is dead” 

Magnus was sure he had not heard correctly, “What?”  
Meliorn nodded, “Yes, I am afraid it’s true,”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “How?”  
Meliorn sighed, “she became sick very quickly, I think she had been poisoned. The Seelies will need to elect a new Queen”  
Alexander and Magnus were both shocked as Alexander asked, “How long will that take?”  
Meliorn replied, “Oh who knows, Could take days, it could take centuries”

Alexander looked at Meliorn, “What does that mean?”  
Magnus stood up and replied,” Until a Queen is chosen there is no natural order”  
Alexander was surprised, “What? That does not sound good Magnus”  
Meliorn shrugged, “It is the way it is”  
Magnus sighed, “What can I do?”  
Meliorn looked at him seriously as three baby girls were rolling around their feet, “Lock the gates! With no natural order, there is no control”  
Alexander looked at Magnus, “Meaning?”  
Magnus sighed, the possibilities were endless, “At best, manageable chaos”  
Alexander raised his head, “At worst?”  
Magnus looked up to the ceiling lowering his head, “The earth will rip itself apart!”

Alexander sighed, “Right then, So what are we going to do? ”

They heard a loud noise and an awful smell filled the room as Meliorn looked at Magnus and then the smiling babies and nodded, “Exactly my dear! Smart kid.”


	15. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my work. There were so many other options, But this is the one I decided to go with.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Oh there maybe 1 more Chapter

Magnus had sealed the gates giving Meliorn a key to a secret door as they wished each other well and as the years passed by the mundanes were starting to feel the environmental changes, but it was the Shadow Hunters that suffered the most.

The New York Institute was under the charge of one Barry “Aldertree” and while he was certainly more friendly than his father Victor, he was to easy to please the leadership and was putting the New York Shadow Hunter's lives at risk.  
As the shining example of leadership, Barry decided to volunteer 280 Shadow Hunters to the English due to a sinkhole 10miles wide breaking a major ley line and demons and beasts poured out with beasts they had never seen before.

Only 40 returned.

The council ripped itself apart and heads rolled. Barry was spared his life but would be nothing more than a boot polisher for the council members.

Out of mess elections were held and to Magnus and Alexander's surprise, Raph was elected as the leader of the New York Institute.

It was back in safe hands. However, it now had a force of only 120 trained and experienced warriors and Raph begged Alexander to help with the school as once a graduation class was over 200, now it was 20 with no one applying for mission positions. 

Once again the Lightwood-Bane name provided a calmness to those that were left and stability that renewed confidence.

It would be months later when Alexander woke up almost heaving, “Oh what is that smell”  
It smelled like dead fish as Magnus rolled over and asked waking up annoyed, “What! Oh what is that smell”  
He waved his hand and lemon scent filled the room as Alexander stumbled pulling on his pants as Magnus sighed, ‘I don’t know why you bother”  
Alexander smiled, “Because if I don’t Raph will turn up with the girls”  
Magnus let out a laugh as Alexander through him his silk pajama pants and walked out to get a drink and make coffee.  
They had a big night celebrating Raphs 30th birthday and Alexander's mouth felt like he had swallowed straw. He flicked the kettle and lifted his head, “Um Magnus”  
Magnus already had a coffee in his hand and passed one to Alexander as he stood and looked at the chaos unfolding out of his window.  
The bay was full of dead fish and the city was covered in flashing lights of fire engines and police cars as helicopters swung across the bay hovering at a certain spot.

At first, Magnus simply assumed some mundane company had poisoned the river.  
Alexander looked and noticed the water changing as he became worried, “That’s not one of those Kraken things is it?”  
Magnus shook his head, “No I buried that bitch in Siberia. It is worse. It is happening again”

Alexander looked at him taking a mouthful of coffee as Magnus replied, “Atlantis”  
Alexander spat his coffee out as Magnus turned and looked at him, “ You should wait until I reply “  
Alexander nodded, “You would think I would learn wouldn’t you!”  
Magnus grabbed his phone, “I need to call Lorenzo, Get onto Raph, tell him to get Mavis and the girls ready.”

Evacuation sirens blanketed the city and Magnus felt a strange odd sensation as if he was floating over waves on the ocean as he caught his breath and clicked his fingers, Everything they had was packed in boxes and stacked with the only thing left the coffee cups they were holding.

Magnus phoned Catarina who was at the hospital evacuating everyone and would speak to him later.

Alexander called Raph and he was with Mavis and the girls evacuating the institute and transferring everything back to Idris. They had been given orders to pull out and would go to Idris catching up later. Alexander was relieved and told him they would come for them and to stay safe with Alexander adding, “I love you son”  
Raph smiled, “I love you too Dad, give my love to Papa and we will see you soon”

As Raph looked around with the final box in his hand as others carried them through, the ceiling was about to fall and Raph, Mavis, and the girls ran through making it to safety.

Magnus called Lorenzo who was not concerned for the mundanes and had already relocated north deciding there was nothing left to rule, “One can hardly be High Worlock of a Volcano. What are you still doing there Magnus? Leave”

Then there was a loud crack and the Main street opened like a zipper and so did the ley line running under it unleashing beasts with wings that engulfed the city breathing fire and no one to fight them.

Alexander and Magnus were shooting them as fast as they could but there were so many.

Alexander yelled at Magnus, “Tell Max, we are going to Idris”  
Magnus created a fire message and quickly sent it.

Max and Devlin were playing human catapult throwing each other into a big pool of mud when Max received the message from Magnus, “New York has fallen, beasts filling the city. Raph and girls are safe in Idris. Don’t come. We will come for you, love Papa and Dad”

Max read the message flicking his head like a dog as all the mud flung off him. He had not felt angst for years. The words, “we will come for you’ was like a trigger, and Max had to quickly shake it off deciding to take a different approach. 

He looked at Devlin and smiled, “Want to go hunting dragons”  
Devlin looked excited and yelled for the others as they took off heading for New York.

Alexander watched as the Institute exploded as balls of flaming rock coming from the bay smashed into it.  
Magnus shook his head, “We have to go”

Just then they heard whistles and noises and saw Max and the riders start rounding the demons up. They were all singing ‘Raw Hide' and laughing as one genie was bitten by a beast and he smacked it on the nose and grabbed it by the legs like a chicken stuffing it in a bag. A magical holding pen had been made and the genies were literally rounding them up like cattle.

Alexander grimaced and fell to the ground on his knees screaming as he held his side with Max watching unsure what it was.  
Alexander looked at the genies, "Wat aren't they getting hurt"  
Magnus smiled, "Because they have no concept of fear or death"  
Max yelled Papa, “Look! Go”

Magnus turned to a wall of water 10 ft high bearing down on them and he couldn’t make a portal to Idris, He wasn’t sure why so he quickly made one to the Grand Canyon where they both collapsed safe high on a rock shelf.

Alexander looked at his side and his parabatai rune was gone. He leaned back against Magnus as Magnus sighed, “Perhaps its a mistake. I could not portal us to Idris”

Alexander knew it was not a mistake. Jace had fallen.  
They sat taking in the clean air exhausted as they fell asleep waking up hours later to now having water views. Water had reached halfway up the canyon walls and flowed like a river.

Magnus waved his hand and the apartment appeared on the cliff face as he started to use his magic but could not portal to Idris or Max

Meanwhile, Raph had learned that the pathway had been locked and had started lobbying council members that were supporters to reopen for his father as he would now be trapped.

Magnus kept trying and started to send fire messages but it was like having a bad signal and Magnus was going to have to adjust his magic. 

There was no word on Simon or Isabelle but New York was no more, It simply did not exist. The water had consumed the hole state wiping everything out making it look like the sea with a volcano in it.

Magnus knew there were other ways he just had to find the right door so they decided to put the loft and their belongings in storage as they started to explore the new earth looking for a secret entrance.

Max and Devlin had returned and crossed another place off the map as they were busy looking for them and had not managed to find them yet. They did find a girl down a hole playing with a rabbit and another one in a hurry to get home before the storm hit and a girl with a red cape taking her grandmother some food, but no Magnus and Alexander.

Devlin smiled, “Your parents are very good at hide & seek”  
Max smiled, “They are, We will find them eventually”  
Devlin nodded, “and when we do we can have cake”  
Max smiled, “We could have cake now!”  
He slammed an apple pie with cream into Devlin’s face and started licking it off as Devlin laughed.

Alexander and Magnus were sitting by a fire under the stars when they heard a rustle and Magnus went to protect them when he lowered his hands and smiled at seeing Brother Zachariah.

Brother Zachariah smiled as it was always good to see Magnus and Alexander.  
He took a seat and shared food as he spoke, “ The world has changed and the Shadow Hunters no longer have a place here. The council has locked the pathway and the changes to the earth axis are making things hard. I see you have a greater power with you.”

Alexander and Magnus turned and there stood a white-winged tiger the size of a standard male. The tiger stood staring at them.  
Brother Zachariah continued, "Our time will come again as Legend has it one man will unite our people and once again we will take our true place. For now, the earth must settle like a newborn child and we will rest with it.  
Alexander looked at him, “Stay with us”  
Brother Zachariah shook his head, “Thank you. But I have a different path, One I must follow. Don’t worry my friend I have a feeling we will meet again.”

As Brother Zachariah hugged Alexander and Magnus and started to walk off they both looked at the Tiger as it turned and took its place under a tree.

Alexander smiled as He placed his hands around Magnus's waist, “I have some very fond memories of tigers”  
Magnus smiled, “Do you”  
Alexander kissed him and lowered his mouth onto his neck as he rolled his tongue up to his ear and whispered, “Roar for me baby”


	16. NEW WORLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. Thank you to everyone who bothered to read my work and to those that also commented and left kudos. Given, Matthew Daddario has just announced he is going to be a father I have thrown something a little special in at the end.

As they started their journey to reunite with the boys and find survivors Magnus felt like he was walking through a mine field.  
The rules of nature that underpinned his magic was no more and no longer was there a North and South. His wrist watch was spinning and the compass useless as no matter which direction he stood it pointed to East.

All the time the white-winged tiger was with them. Never to close and always in sight.

At times the air was so thick they could hardly breathe and other times it made them high. 

Alexander expected to see millions of dead bodies and floating metal or collapsed buildings and so far they had seen none.  
It was as if the earth had swallowed up any remnants of mundane life and was re positioning itself.

With no idea where they were they had no option but to continue to move and as they navigated through small crevices and across shifting ground where temperatures rose and fell to ridiculous extremes and day and night shifted as if they were playing tennis.

The sun was shining and the air was warm as they walked through snow that felt cold as it sprinkled over them until a thin layer covered the ground melting in moments.  
They passed mud pools bubbling on the surface with 6ft tulips snapping their petals in the air as if they had mouths trying to catch food.  
They passed large boulders growing in size rolling as if they were looking for somewhere to rest and watched the water as it broke through the ground creating running streams.

Magnus and Alexander had lost all perception of time.

Alexander looked at Magnus and asked, “What happens if it is just us?”  
Magnus grinned, “The irony. Immortality as the only two surviving people on earth- what are the odds. Adam & Adam”  
Alexander laughed, “It does make waiting for a cab easier”

Magnus and Alexander came to a dead end with a mountain in front of them and desert to their left and a rain forest to their right. 

They took the rain forest and continued until they came across a cove and Magnus noticed the large Angelic rune immediately as the story of ‘The Change’ lined the walls in detailed drawings and they came across two stele’s laying on the ground. 

Alexander placed his hand on the wall touching it, “This is Clary- I am sure of it.”

Magnus thought so too. 

They followed the story as it showed a huge city with lots of people and it showed the last day as Alexander transposed the drawings as he read it allowed, “A big city lots of people. A burning city volcano and demons, that must be Jace laying there and then Clary and Isabelle and I am guessing Simon with the fangs. There’s a cross over a human, a rat, and a something- cow or dog?”

Magnus nodded and replied, “No food!” 

Alexander continued, “Now Isabelle has fangs and so does Clary and there’s the three of them standing near the sun.”

Alexander looked around and watched as Magnus picked up the stele in the dirt, It was Clarys, and suddenly Magnus's eyes glowed and he was in a trance-like state.

Alexander noticed and held his hand and whispered, “Magnus!”

Magnus had an image of Clary and Simon and Isabelle. They looked sick and emancipated.

They had all agreed to something when Simon kissed Isabelle’s neck and Clary stood in front of Isabelle kissing her lips as they all started to have vampire sex under the open night sky as the sky seemed to become lighter and Magnus caught his breath and whispered, “No”

As Alexander held Magnus hand he was bought into his vision watching as Isabelle laid on the ground with Clary on top of her as they were kissing each other as Simon ran his hands up Clarys back moving her slightly so he could enter Isabelle as he started thrusting in and out before reaching back as they all lurched together, he leaned down over them as if he were covering them, as they kissed each other and clenched hands the sun moved quickly towards them sweeping over them as if it were a broom as the morning breeze dispersed their ashes and they were gone. 

Magnus had tears streaming down his face as Alexander let go of Magnus hand and had dropped to the floor stunned by what he had seen. As tragic as it was, it was also beautiful, and knowing how their lives ended and that they were all together bought him some comfort and peace.

Magnus hugged him, “I am sorry you saw that”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, I am glad I did. Let’s get out of here”

Magnus could not tell how long ago it had happened but the drawings looked old and weathered. 

Magnus flicked his hand and two pictures appeared one with three fallen bodies under the sun with Alexander and Magnus standing looking at them and the other with Magnus and Alexander turning their backs and heading away with an arrow pointing in the direction they were going as they walked in silence holding hands.

It did also amplify the need to find the boys as soon as possible.

As the days rolled on Magnus magic was beginning to work but he could still not form a portal. 

They rested against a large tree and Magnus leaned his head against Alexander's shoulder, “ You know, now that we are all alone, you can tell me who your threesome is. I mean, was- it hardly matters now!”  
Alexander smiled, “Your right, It is no longer relevant -so there is really no point is there?”  
Magnus started to poke him in the ribs, “Exactly, after all, Alexander, we don’t have any secrets from each other”  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Glad to hear it.! Maybe I will take this one with me to the grave”  
Alexander started to laugh as Magnus started to tickle him and he was trying to stop him as Magnus kissed him, “Ha! You can’t your immortal”  
Alexander smiled, “Still not telling. If you don’t know by your millennial birthday I promise I will tell you then.”  
Magnus became annoyed, “Oh why wait- Why won't you tell me now?”  
Alexander leaned in and kissed him, “Because not knowing drives you bat shit crazy and that turns me on!”

Alexander kissed him sweetly on the lips as Magnus kissed him back replying, “You have a very dark side Alexander”  
Magnus leaned back into Alexanders chest as Alexander laughed, “Says the Prince of Edom”  
Magnus grinned as Alexander dropped a berry down Magnus shirt and lowered his hand down his chest to retrieve it as he whispered placing it between his lips, “oops”  
Their sweet innocent play had turned into something more.

They started to softly kiss as Alexander's hand ran down to Magnus button of his pants as Alexander whispered, “Can I ?”  
That was code for a game they had started playing.  
Magnus nodded, “Yes”  
His stomach tightened as Alexander slowly undid the button and whispered, “Can I touch you”  
Magnus sighed and whispered, “A-Ha”  
Alexander whispered “You have to say Yes”

That was the rules of the game and while Magnus had originally instigated it, Alexander had taken it to a new level and Magnus became hard thinking about the last time they had played.

Magnus whispered, “Yes”  
The game of ‘Can I’ continued as Alexander sought permission for every touch as they continued caressing each other in the cool breeze.

Someone was sitting in a tree just out of view watching them.

The intensity was building as Magnus yelled, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”  
Alexander smiled, “Oops you know the rules, you are only allowed one Yes per question”  
Magnus caught his breath as Alexander now had a free pass for his next move.

Alexander moved his fingers slowly down Magnus's arms and crossed them over each other restraining him tightly as Magnus sighed and moaned.  
They continued playing until they both were struggling to control themselves as Magnus was so frustrated being restrained he would have punched Alexander in the face if he wasn’t so turned on. Instead, he opted for slamming the back of his head against Alexanders chest as he tried to move.  
Alexander was teasing him, “You are not trying..”  
Magnus groaned digging his nails into Alexanders legs as Alexander groaned and pushed in harder as Magnus replied, “Yessssss”  
Alexander released Magnus arms as they both became frantic.  
Magnus could now touch and Alexander lifted his own knees cradling Magnus legs in his arms as he lifted his pelvis (giving someone else a perfect view) as they rocked back and forth releasing together as Magnus eyes glowed in the morning sun. Now covered in sweat and cum Alexander regained his breath, “Can not do that in Central Park”  
Magnus smiled as he panted, “Yes you can!”

Alexander laughed as they laid in each other's arms regaining their composure kissing each other and sharing food as the cool breeze waved over them when they heard a familiar voice.

“It is a crime that there is only enough love in your hearts for each other!”

Magnus and Alexander looked over as Meliorn walked towards them, “ I did not wish to interrupt”

They quickly moved as they were both excited to see him even if they were literally caught with their pants down.

There were hugs all round as Meliorn had been the first person they had seen and Magnus asked , “So the Seelies have elected a new Queen then?”  
Meliorn shook his head, “No. They have decided to elect a King”

Meliorn pulled back his shirt to reveal the Royal Seelie seal, “While there is nothing more I would like than to have you both before me on your knees, perhaps in the same position you were in earlier- Do not feel compelled to bow to the Seelie King.”

Magnus and Alexander both blushed and bowed, though not on their knees, congratulating Meliorn as they all sat and spoke of what had happened since the last time they met.

Meliorn was saddened to hear about Jace and Clary and Isabelle and Simon and told Magnus the laws of nature had changed and Magnus would have to adjust his magic to suite the new conditions. 

Meliorn had also received word from one of his subjects sharing news regarding Alicante and it was not good. Reports from his subjects say the Silent Brothers seem to be ruling against their own and there was a curse of death.

Magnus sighed, “Any news on Brother Zachariah?”  
Meliorn shook his head, “No. I do not believe he made it through.”

They all were saddened by the thought.

Meliorn could provide them with a pathway into Alicante but he could not get them to Max. Genie realms were not Seelie domains and that one would be for Magnus to figure out.

Meliorn could not go with them as he had other matters to attend to wishing them well assuring them they would meet again soon and giving them clear direction to the Seelie pathway they could take.  
As he left he came upon the cave running his hand over the drawings as he shed a tear for them all placing his personal seal on the entrance as he left.

Magnus and Alexander stopped by a small stream. The water looked slightly cloudy and Alexander bent down and tasted it. It tasted fine and Magnus leaned down a little more cautious and placed his fingers in the water and pulled back.

Alexander noticed the look on his face asking, “What is the matter with it?”

Magnus stood up and looked around, “That’s water from the immortality pool. When I touched it , I saw a vision of us in the pool together.”

Alexander was surprised, “Are you sure? How did that get here?”

Magnus shrugged, “ Or how did we get there, I don’t know.”

Alexander ran his hands through it and touched the pebbles on the bottom lifting gold and diamonds and rubies as Alexander noticed something else, the water was running upstream, the opposite way it should or had previously. 

Magnus noticed the same and started to adjust his magic, with the first item he conjured two large cups of coffee.  
Alexander smiled and took a sip, “Sweet! Just like its owner”  
Magnus smiled,“This is one of the better places we have seen”  
Alexander agreed as Magnus turned slightly and while he still could not make a portal , his magic was stronger there than any other place so far.  
He conjured a small little cabin sitting on the bank of the stream and Alexander smiled nodding, “That’s cute”  
Magnus was just impressed he could do it. It felt good and his magic felt strong.  
They would return.

They continued along the path finding the Seelie Royal seal in the side of the rock and walking through a narrow entrance which led to a path which exited into the outskirts of Alicante.

Alexander felt something against him and looked down and their was the white winged tiger and he did not look happy. The tigers eyes shone and its wings spread as it increased it’s size to man height as it growled and started walking towards the city and the palace.  
Magnus and Alexander looked at each other and followed it as Alexander asked, “Any ideas on what is going on?”  
Magnus shook his head, “Not a clue”

The tiger was agitated as it started to move forward changing its demeanour completely before it stopped.  
They all sensed something was very wrong.  
Alexander had a bad feeling about this, It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining but there was not a soul in site and the city looked abandoned.

Alexander whispered “Bow and..”  
Magnus conjured it from the packed boxes now sitting in the cabin as Alexander smiled, “Thank you”

They continued to follow the tiger as it wove into the canopy of the forest as if it new exactly where it was going. Then it stopped as Shadow Hunters armed with swords and spears circled them.

Magnus spoke, “We come in peace, We are looking for Raph Lightwood-Bane, Is he here?”  
The men looked at each other before one asked, “They don’t look like demons”  
Alexander turned and the man saw his deflect rune and looked surprised asking, “Who are you?”  
Alexander lowered his bow, “Alexander Lightwood-Bane”

The two men looked at each other and turned signaling for them to follow quietly finally stopping in the middle of the forest knowing where they were Alexander looked around at the men who had started to gather. They looked older than their years as they sat around a clearing making food and mending or making weapons.

Alexander asked for Raph, fearing he was going to be told he was dead.

The man nodded, “He has gone to release the women, he will be back soon.”  
Alexander stared at him, “Release them from what?”

The man told him of what happened when the mundane realm collapsed. Shadow Hunters from all around the world evacuated to Idris and with its demons and vampires all trying to escape. It was chaos and The Silent Brothers and council had closed the gates from the inside but it was too late. Due to the overcrowding, no one noticed then word spread that people were going missing, and over time, at night, screams could be heard coming from the palace. At first they tried to fight them but the vamps had turned to many and Shadow Hunter Vampires are not as easy to kill. They begged the Silent Brothers to open the gates to allow them to escape but none of the paths were safe.  
The Silent Brothers did a deal with the vampires. They stopped turning us and use us to feed on while the Silent Brothers try and find a cure.  
The man stood looking at the others, “We are the last of the untouched and the day we forage for food and prepare for the dark. At night we lock our women in a steel box as the vampires like them the best. What's with your tiger?”

Alexander and Magnus turned as the tiger had made a mark in the dirt and Magnus looked at it as Alexander stared replying, “I have seen that before”  
Magnus nodded, “The temple”  
The tiger stood staring at him as Alexander and Magnus had no idea what it expected them to do.

The man looked at them seriously, “We are all doomed, They say Dracula himself has taken over the Palace”

The tiger's eyes glowed as it stomped its foot on the mark it had made. Magnus walked up to it and stood beside the tiger as his eyes glowed at the symbol as Magnus pulled back. “We may have a slight problem!”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Only one- Gee slow start to the day!”  
Magnus grinned, “The mark, It is an ancient Shadow Hunter rune known only by the Silent Brothers. It means ‘curse’ !”  
Alexander nodded, “ Of course it does!”

Raph arrived with 50 women including Mavis and the triplets all reuniting with their families as the men gave them breakfast as Raph yelled, “We have to reinforce the roof, they are scratching through.”

Alexander spoke next, “Or we could escape and take everyone to the New World”

Everyone turned and looked as Raph looking older than his years with salt and pepper hair and a beard, smiled and ran to his parents as any son would. “DAD PAPA!”

The others started to whisper as they realized who it was as tears flowed and Magnus became slightly overwhelmed himself not just at seeing Raph, Mavis and the girls but the other Shadow Hunters were begging to be saved they were scared and tired.

Magnus wrapped his hand around Raph's head as Raph cried into his shoulder, “We never gave up Papa!”  
Magnus smiled, “Neither did we Raph”  
They all sat together as Magnus smiled at Raph, “That beard hides your beautiful face”  
Mavis laughed, “I told you he wouldn’t like it”  
Magnus nodded, “If I liked beards your father would have one”  
Alexander smiled, “That is not a bad idea, New World, New me”  
Magnus looked serious, “We will talk about that later! Firstly, let us get these people out of here!”

They day moved quickly and before long the afternoon had set and the evening was coming.  
Everyone had gathered their belongings preparing to leave as the Tiger increased its size and roared stomping his foot on the mark.  
The Tiger stood before Alexander as others moved out of the way. He moved in closer as its tongue glided of Alexanders deflect rune as the tiger then rolled onto its back as it looked at Alexander.  
Alexander looked at Magnus, “What does it want?”  
Magnus sighed, “I don’t speak ancient tiger, but I believe it may wish to have a deflect rune.”  
Alexander scoffed as it would never work as the tiger approached again and nuzzled 2 more runes, sight, and endurance.  
Alexander had his stele in his hand when the tiger grabbed it and threw it onto the curse mark on the ground as Magnus and Mavis started to sending the women down the path as Alexander traced the marking and it activated as the tiger laid down on it on his back as Alexander just nodded as he drew an outline in the tiger's fur and stepped away as the Tiger started to move rubbing his back into the dirt and the flipping over as a green light started to fill the air and became thicker as they could hear the tiger roar but could not see it as Magnus called out for Alexander and Alexander ran to the pathway gate ready to slam the door, unable to stop watching as a figure in a black cloak appeared.  
They could not see a face though the language was ancient as Magnus interpreted for Alexander, “You can not have her, she is mine. You have failed before and you will fail again”

The smoke cleared as the half man half tiger appeared, “I will not make the same mistake again Dracula”  
The cloaked stranger laughed as a woman appeared in chains on the ground beside him as he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head as her bright blue eyes ran with tears, “You want to free her soul, you will have to kill me- many have tried and all of failed. I spared your life once-I will not do it again” 

Dracula himself, Old and menacing with elongated fingers and features razor-sharp fangs protruded as his true self as Alexander went to lift his bow to take a shot Magnus stopped him, “This is not our fight”

They watched as Dracula lifted the woman into the air and spread her arms and legs as if she was pinned on a cross as he looked at the tiger man and smiled, “You want her. Come and get her”

Magnus and Alexander watched as Dracula and the winged tiger man started to fight and at first, Dracula was getting the better of him and then the tiger man revealed stainless steel claws as he scratched and clawed as Dracula was struggling to free himself before being backed up against the wall as the tiger took chunks out of him spitting them out as Magnus and Alexander watched as the women screamed as if she felt every bite.

Dracula had been caught off guard and pushed the tiger off as the tiger sunk his claws into Dracula’s rib cage pulling him with him as they fell to the ground as the tiger mans teeth protruded and sunk into Dracula heart started to roll back towards him as Dracula hissed, “Not quite”  
A gold chain appeared around the tiger's neck as the tiger man started choking and Alexander grabbed his stele and took off Magnus yelled “NO”  
Dracula went to grab the heart and place it in his chest as the tiger man was dying Alexander dived on it piercing his stele through it digging it into the dirt. 

An ear-piercing squeal echoed throughout the land as they watched Dracula wither away to nothing more than a cloak and a large ruby ring. The woman fell to the ground in a heap as the injured and dying tiger man crawled towards her. She was taking her lasts breaths stretching out with only half a meter between them Alexander pushed the tiger man towards her as her body wrapped itself around him and they took their final breath.

Magnus was standing beside Alexander when the bodies started to glow. They stood back and watched two human forms appeared above them in spirit form.  
The woman was smiling, “ You have broken the curse of the vampire and allowed true love to be reunited. Thank you.”  
She turned to the man, “My True”  
The man held her hand replying, “My Love” 

Magnus and Alexander watched as they became small white lights before vanishing. Moments later as Alexander and Magnus were taking stock of what they had witnessed and Magnus placed the large ruby ring in his pocket the lights to the palace came on and people started shouting for each other. The Shadow Hunters that had been turned completely and fed off the others dissolved with the curse but others that had not had their first feed or where simply feeders under vampire control survived and Magnus and Alexander informed the others that had fled to safety and they returned to be reunited with their loved ones.

Alexander looked at Magnus, “If Clary and Isabelle and Simon were here they would have died”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes, they would have”

Alexander and Magnus were heroes. They had saved Idris and lifted the vampire curse saving hundreds of Shadow Hunters and were offered all kinds of positions and wealth but they did not need them and Alexander politely declined as now all they had to do was get to Max. The Shadow Hunters were not interested in the New World as they were concentrating on rebuilding.

Raph and Mavis and the girls wanted to see the New World and could not get to Max from Idris. The girls took their Magic Carpets believing it would get them there and they were right.

The carpet’s were getting restless, they had not been used in a while.  
Alexander had to hold its tassels to stop it from moving as the carpet started to roll itself around him as Magnus smacked it lightly and told it to behave itself as it seemed to giggle before flattening out again.  
Magnus spoke as if he were speaking to a cab driver, “Max Lightwood-Bane Genie realm”  
The carpet sat there not moving as Magnus repeated and it started to huff.  
Alexander rubbed his hand against it and added, “Please”

Magnus and Alexander nearly fell as the carpet shot off weaving and swooshing over the landscape with the others behind them climbing higher and higher into the clouds until it started to lower and Magnus could see a genie picking flowers in a paddock but it was not Devlin or Max. 

The carpet dropped quickly down as if it were a lift and pulled up sliding onto the ground.

Magnus smiled, “Hello”  
The Genie answered “Hello”

Alexander walked up to him and asked, “We are looking for a Genie named Max, Do you know him?”  
The Genie thought for a moment and nodded, “ Solid, Blue with horns and a crazy boyfriend with spooky eyes?”  
Alexander laughed, “Yes”  
The Genie smiled, “Yes- I know him. Why? Does he owe you money? Are you going to boil him alive? Who are you ?”  
The Genie poked them both in the chest as he looked at them suspiciously.

Alexander and Magnus were so excited, “I am Alexander and this in Magnus”  
The Genie lowered his head, “Oh That is disappointing. If you had said Papa and Dad or Dad and Papa, I would have won a prize! ”  
Alexander nodded, “I am Max’s father- he calls me Dad and he calls Magnus Papa”  
The Genie smiled, “Does he?”  
They both nodded as The Genie flicked out a flying carpet and smiled, “Well come on, jump on”

The carpet they were on huffed and rubbed itself against Magnus as the Genie smiled, “Oh sorry, did not mean to offend, “Follow me!”

The magic carpets followed directly behind the Genie flying up over a hill and landing again. They could have walked it in minutes.

Max was preening fluffy in the stable when he heard a commotion outside as George was yelling, “Max! Max! I have won.”  
Max smiled as he yelled making his way out, “George- Buddy! Naming rabbits or rocks or even pretty flowers Papa or Dad does not make it so.”

Another Genie shook his head, “That is two freakin’ big bunnies”

Max turned around and there standing before him was Alexander and Magnus and his brother Raph, Mavis and the girls.

Max looked no different as he lunged at both of them squealing, “Dad -Papa- Raph-Mavis-Girls”  
Magnus and Alexander were relieved to see Max exactly the same. Max had not changed at all as Devlin came in after a ride and ran to Alexander and Magnus hugging them.

George stood there blowing his nose, “ As touching as that is , I won Hide and Seeky- Can I have my prize!”

Max raised his hand and produced a set of keys as George grabbed them and a huge skateboard park emerged as Magnus turned around and saw George in a monster truck revving the engine taking off.

Max yelled, “Helmet George!”  
Instantly George had a red helmet on as he took off with the accelerator peddle down as the monster truck banged and smashed its way around as George laughed loudly tooting the horn as one of the triplets smiled, “Oh I want a go”

Alexander leaned into Magnus as they watched their family reunite holding each other.

Max wanted to see the New World so they all left on carpets and smiled walking into a little hut no bigger than a small caravan that sat on the bank of the immortality stream. On the inside it was a replica of the loft in New York as Magnus waved his hand and boxes appeared as he sat on the now ‘very antique couch’ and sighed, “It is nice to be able to finally unpack”

As the others all went to explore Magnus was talking to Max , “I have to ask did you wish for the end of the world?”  
Max shook his head “No- If I had everyone would have drowned in jelly and custard.”  
Magnus smiled , “I know you don’t want to hear it, but Raph will not be with us forever.”

Max smiled, “Yes he will”  
Magnus looked at him, “Max you can’t wish for immortality”  
Max nodded, “You can’t! I can. I gave it as a gift when the triplets were born”  
Magnus looked at him, “Do they know?”  
Max shook his head, “I doubt the girls would remember it they were only a day old. Raph and Mavis know though. I mean I had to , where on earth was Raph ever going to find another women like Mavis and the girls would always need their parents. Which brings me to wonder as I have not gifted immortality to anyone else, how is Dad still with us- I am guessing Book of the Dead?”  
Magnus was suddenly talking to a man and not a boy as he shook his head, “So you can grant Immortality just by wishing it”  
Max nodded, “Yes. You might know a lot about Worlocks, Shadow Hunters , Seelies and Mundanes and even Vampires but you could do with brushing up on the powers of a Genie Master!”

Magnus raised his eyebrow and nodded believing he had just been ‘told’ by his son as Magnus became impressed, “Genie Master”  
Max nodded, “They gave me a certificate and everything”  
Max lifted his arm and showed his tattoo of three circles interlinked.

Magnus nodded and wrapped his arm around him, “ I am sorry for what happened when you were younger I do feel guilty that I did not recognise you were a Genie”  
Max raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry! It happens all the time!”  
Max winked at Magnus as he looked around, “I like the new world , I hope it stays like this. It is pure- great for Genies”

Max was glad everyone was safe and had found a new home, but it was not his. 

His home was with Devlin in the land of the Genies and they all understood as Max promised to visit often and Raph and the girls were welcome to visit whenever they could.

With Max back in the Genie Realm and Raph and Mavis and the girls in Idris Magnus walked into the bedroom as Alexander had opened a box.  
It was their memory box and he was placing a photo of his mother and Luke on their wedding day. He had never seen her look as beautiful or as happy remembering the day as if it were yesterday gently resting it on top of the many other memories.  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders back as Alexander smiled as Magnus enlarged the box making it longer and placed 2 stele’s on top as Alexander nodded sighing as he drifted his hand across them both as Magnus knew this was something Alexander would have to learn to accept as time went by.

Alexander closed the lid, “So how big will the box get?”  
There was so much Magnus wanted to say and he knew they really needed to talk about it.  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexander's heart, “ As big as your heart allows. Don’t forget my love, we share it”  
Alexander let out a little smile and nodded kissing him on the lips, “Yes, we do”  
Magnus looked in another box and smiled, “This one goes on the wall!”

It was their first family portrait with the boys, Max was on Alexanders lap screwing his face up and Raph was leaning against Magnus chest smiling at Max.

Alexander smiled and nodded, “Seems like only yesterday”  
A loud buzzing noise sounded in the loft like a loud kitchen timer as Magnus smiled, “Oh, Its ready! In about 2 minutes I should be able to tell you exactly how long it has been.”

Alexander followed Magnus with the photo in his hand placing it in the middle of the wall and standing back straightening it as he walked into Magnus study as Magnus shook the colour and referenced it against the chart he had made as if it were a water sample before turning to Alexander, “Days are 28 hours long and there are 450 days in a year and I believe we are in our 500th year since ‘The Change’.

Alexander was surprised, “Really? 500 years, that would make you 1000”  
Magnus nodded, “I guess it does. In about two weeks-Give or take a day.”

Alexander had organised a family day and everyone had such a good time with Max and Devlin giving Magnus a flying carpet. The triplets gave him a bottle of hand made cologne which smelled similar to sandalwood. Mavis had baked a cake and Raph and Max had given him a new set of place mats as Alexander had made him a charm for the chain around his neck and Max made the room into a movie theatre as the photos appeared on a big screen as if they were watching a silent movie.  
There were photos of Alexander and Magnus in a Photo booth as Magnus smiled giving commentary on every photo as they flicked through history.  
Max went to grab another box as Magnus placed his hand over it. “No. Not that one”

That was life prior to Alexander and this was not the time to reflect on those. 

Max nodded as he pulled another box and remembered most of these ones as all the faces were familiar including naked baby photos. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Maryse, Luke, Lorenzo, the Cardinal Raphael, Madzie, Catarina, Lorenzo and friends of the boys.  
Magnus provided popcorn and they all sat laughing. Max went a little quiet when photo’s of Steve appeared as they bought back a lot of memories and Max found himself smiling as most of them were good especially the band photo’s.

Devlin wanted to play guitar and Max and Raph had an idea. They were going to get the band back together and Magnus and Alexander laughed watching as the girls knew nothing about Mavis being able to sing and laughed at the photo’s of their parents playing in a band when they were younger.

Mavis had made a cake which was more like banana fudge and as the afternoon ended Max and Devlin left as did Raph Mavis and they girls as they all promised to catch up soon.

Magnus kissed Alexander, “That was so much fun, Thank you, Alexander. “  
Alexander smiled, “It was. It is not over yet, We are going out”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “Are we?”  
Alexander nodded, “Hmm, you should dress up”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow, “As in Tuxedo?”  
Alexander thought, “No as in Nightclub”  
Magnus smiled, “Hitting the town are we?”  
Alexander nodded, “Something like that- Dinner, drinks, a little dancing”  
Alexander swung him towards the shower, “Go on”

Magnus had no idea what he had planned and walked out wearing his leather pants with a half-opened shirt with makeup and the chains around his neck as his hair was spiked and colored blue streaks tinted with glitter.  
Alexander bit his lip, “Shall we go”

Alexander lead Magnus outside and around the back of the cabin to a little table with some food as Alexander rustled the branches of a bell tree and grabbed Magnus to dance.  
Magnus thought it was so sweet given Alexander had organized this all by himself with no magic as they stood swaying holding each other as Alexander occasionally lifted his arm and moved the branches.

Alexander was feeding Magnus left over cake when he smiled handing Magnus a small wrapped gift. It felt soft as Magnus undid the twine listening as Alexander spoke , “I have something else for you It is something that you cannot buy, something that you can not conjure and something that you have always wanted.”

Magnus unwrapped it and discovered a black blindfold. He looked at Alexander and raised his eyebrows as Alexander smiled, “ Remember that fantasy you had where I share you with someone else, the one where your blindfolded and don’t know until the very end who it is?”  
Magnus nodded  
Alexander kissed him on the lips, “ Well I have a surprise for you. For us! I want to share this with you. Would you like to place the blind fold on?”  
Magnus had not seen this coming, He could never deny Alexander anything especially given it had taken him 500 years to feel secure enough to do it.  
He whispered, “Yes”  
Alexander blindfolded him and guided him with his hand as they reached their final destination.

Alexander led him into a room that was a cave with a heated spring as Magnus still blind folded was fed berries and fruits.

Alexander turned him around as he now stood behind him whispering into his neck, “There is someone here that would like to kiss you hello”  
Magnus caught his breath as soft lips touched his gently and they weren’t Alexanders as his were wrapped around his neck.

The kiss was soft and sweet as it pulled away as Alexander continued to rub his arms working his way up over to his chest and Magnus suddenly felt another set of lips on his. These were different again, they seemed fuller and bigger. 

Magnus had no idea who they were as Alexander was undoing the buttons on his shirt running his fingers up and down his stomach as Magnus felt hands all over him removing his clothes as Alexander was washing him with a warm cloth with rose water while other hands gently toweled him dry as Alexander held one hand and another held the other leading him somewhere before Alexander laid him down on a bed and started to kiss his stomach and chest  
as the two men covered Magnus in 1000 kisses.

It was hours of erotic touching where lips and tongues glided over each other and mouths opened eager to taste one another as hands caressed with fingers the only penetration between them.

One of the men was on his knees as the other entered him and the man looked at Alexander and signaled him to come closer as Alexander whispered into Magnus ear, “Up on your knees!”

Alexander positioned them closer as the man started kissing Magnus lips as Magnus felt their cocks rubbing against each other as Alexander ran his hand down Magnus back and he removed the blindfold.

Magnus opened his eyes as the man pulled back before seeing the look of shock on Magnus's face as Brother Zachariah kissed him again smiling as he moaned with Meliorn inside him, “Happy Birthday my dear friend”

Magnus caught his breath as Alexander entered him and as Meliorn started to quicken into Brother Zachariah Magnus moved Brother Zachariah’s lips from his own into Alexanders as Alexander kissed Brother Zachariah as Magnus started to moan whispering, “Kiss him while you fuck me”

Meliorn leaned his head over and pulled Magnus into his mouth as they all kissed until Brother Zachariah pulled back releasing himself all over Magnus's stomach as Meliorn released himself over Brother Zachariah’s back as they collapsed on top of each other with Magnus and Alexander only just getting started. 

Meliorn and Brother Zachariah watched as Magnus and Alexander made love as Magnus eyes glowed as Meliorn and Brother Zachariah decided to join in kissing them both as they both came with Meliorn running his hands over Alexanders messy chest and he and brother Zachariah licked it up as they also took turns at licking Alexanders cock clean and Magnus ass before they all collapsed smiling at each other as Meliorn and Zachariah fed each other fruit looking over at Magnus as Brother Zachariah leaned over and kissed Alexander, “Thank you for allowing us to share this beautiful day”  
Alexander gently kissed him back, “You are welcome.”

Meliorn and Zachariah moved into the hot spring inviting Magnus and Alexander to join them as they drank Seelie wine and Brother Zachariah informed them that he was no longer a Silent Brother and that he was about to become a Seelie Prince.

Magnus and Alexander could not believe it as they were so happy for them and Meliorn asked Magnus to be his best man as Zachariah asked the same of Alexander.

After the hot tub they all dressed and sat at the table eating and laughing before Alexander and Magnus were leaving. Meliorn kissed Magnus softly on the lips and smiled, “I hope we can do this again”  
Magnus nodded , “Alexander has missed quite a few birthdays himself.”  
Alexander blushed as he and Magnus left.

Magnus went to speak but was lost for words as he looked at Alexander smiling, ‘You never cease to surprise me Alexander,”  
Alexander smiled, “In good ways I hope”

Years had passed and the New World was still void of any society. The Shadow Hunters and Seelies and Genies were not interested in the New World and Magnus and Alexander found it just the place to live. So much so they had laid claim to it as the only living beings and no one cared which would come in handy in years to come.

Everyone was at peace and Magnus and Alexander travelled exploring as the New World grew as well as visiting Max and Devlin though as Magnus was still the only worlock it was dangerous for them to go to Idris so Raph, Mavis and the girls would come to them instead. 

Everyone was happy and safe.

Raph knocked on the door “Hi Papa, I need a favor”  
Magnus raised his eyebrow as they walked in and Raph placed one basket on the table as Mavis placed the other and Magnus raised both eyebrows as Raph smiled and Alexander joined him saying hello as Mavis rested her hand on the one in front of her, “Our first orphans. Sadly I was with the mother when she passed away, It was very awful for her. These are not Shadow Hunters”  
Magnus looked at the little one in front of him pulling the tightly woven blanket lower, “Mundane?”

Mavis shook her head and lifted the bottom edge revealing 2 little hooves and Alexander noticed the same on the other and caught his breath, “Twin Worlocks!”

Mavis nodded as Raph looked at Magnus, “Papa, Please their is no one else to raise them”

Magnus looked at Raph, “ I need to talk to your father about it!”  
Alexander was smiling as the one in front of him grabbed his finger and squeezed it tightly, “No we don’t. Of course! Did the mother name them?”  
Mavis shook her head, “No. Sadly, she did not”

Alexander nodded, “Maybe we should call them Jace and Luke”

Mavis smiled, “Odd names for girls”

Alexander’s eyes lit up as he smiled, “Oh little girls! Hello Princess-es”  
Magnus looked slightly scared,“Two-Twin-Worlock-girls!”  
Alexander smiled, “It will be fun.”

Magnus was never going to refuse as he kissed Alexander, “I will remind you of that at 3am”  
Alexander blushed.

Raph and Mavis left and Alexander smiled as he placed his arms around Magnus and said, “Here we go again- What are we going to call them?”

Magnus lifted one and handed it to Alexander, “I think Clarissa is a lovely name”  
Alexander agreed as he took the little one in his arms.  
Magnus picked up the other one and smiled, “Isabelle”  
Alexander nodded, “I think that is perfect”  
As they held one each they leaned in and kissed each other as Magnus pulled back excited, “Oh we will have to redecorate”  
Alexander smiled and nodded, “Of course we will!”

And once again, Magnus and Alexander found themselves caring for two little people who through no fault of their own had no one else to turn to. Though these twin girls would make Raph and Max look like amateurs and certainly make their mark in history- but that is a whole other story. 

See  
(Malec & 2 Little Women)


End file.
